What not to Expect
by Qit ChioChi
Summary: Kagome and Sango are thrown into the future after completing the Shikon Jewel. History seems to repeat it's self when they meet the Yu Yu gang. Warning: Character death KagxKur HieixSan
1. A Tale to Tell

**I**

**A Tail to Tell**

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, or InuYasha

* * *

"_Koenma sir?" A gruff voice suddenly spoke. _

_Two brown eyes slowly made their way from an important document held within a small pudgy hand, and to a light blue ogre standing in front of him. Unlike the others who resided outside of spirit world, he wore a simple brown suit, yes, this was his assistant, George. _

"_Yes?" he calmly stated, young eyes now worn from exhaustion, and black circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. He had spent the last week diving through information, interrogating arrogant wolf demons, and suffering the painful beatings from his father. _

_He shuddered when the repeated image of Hiei holding his blade to his tiny neck appeared once more. _

_For a minute, George just stood there, once again starring at his master with disbelieving eyes. He never could get why his master preformed this smaller form instead of his normal one. _

_He knew he was wrong for thinking this way, but it was hard to be serious around him._

_Sucking a pacifier, and wearing a baby blue hakami with a light pink sash and a giant bowlers hat that matched the hakami that had bold black letters on the pink band labeled "JR." _

_-chuck, chuck, chuck- "Ogre?" Koenma repeated. _

'_How does he talk with that thing in his mouth…'_

"_Ogre!?" _

_A vein popped out of Koenma's head. _

_Slamming his fists onto the table, papers flying everywhere, his squeaky voice boomed through the entire room, "OGRE!!"_

"_AHH!!" he practically jumped a few feet back from the sudden surprise. Then trailed off with an 'Oh' followed by an index finger scratching the side of his forehead. "I'm sorry Koenma-sama, I guess I got lost in though today. You see the milk man this morning…"_

_When George began to trail off once more, Koenma could only sigh and sunk back into his chair, his fingers rubbing against his temples in an attempt to suppress the already rising headache. _

_He was Tired. He had been stamping, filing reports, and answering complaints all day. The girls were still missing, and if he didn't have any information on their where abouts soon…a vivid image of his dead body popped into his mind, and he gulped, Kurama would have his head if Hiei didn't get to him first!_

"…_and to this day I still can't find those banana pickles!" George sighed. "But anyway.." he placed a brown package on the table, "Boss said this was important…would you like me to play it for you?" _

_Koenma was still in his thoughts, but it seemed that when the word 'boss' popped in his head he jumped onto the desk immediately. "What!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? PUT IT IN, PUT IT IN!!" _

"_Y-yes Koenma sir!" George immediately did as he was told, being careful not to break the DVD in the wrapper, he popped it into the player._

_The screen in front of them was blank, even though it only took seconds for the video to start, it felt like hours. He had sent a request to the head boss for information on the girls. They had been gone for weeks, and as soon as he knew something was up, he asked for information, hoping that it would be able to help him learn their where abouts. _

_Most would think that it was his father that ran spirit world, but man were they fooled. No he may have controlled the flow but not the energy, the power, or the balance. _

_She had sent him the video, the head honcho her self. _Midoriko.

_As the screen cleared, the camera zoomed in on a bed, covered in nothing but crimson linen and resting beneath them, was the shrine maiden her-self. Sitting up, her arms folded neatly in front of her and her eyes closed. _

_Once pale skin was slightly redden, and her beautiful silkily brown hair was affray. "Koenma-sama…" she said softly, a warm small graced her features, but she couldn't open her eyes. "I have refused to answer or report any other answers because this case…is very important." Her voice was ragged and she sounded like she desperately needed water. "We are dealing with forces, that even I had no idea we would encounter…this wasn't apart of the plan, and if you do not pay attention to what I have to show you…the universe as we know it, will be gone. "_

_She took a deep breath, and behind her, a light shone brightly until it consumed her body and her bed, and eventually the whole room, but her voice still lingered. "Allow me to show you, the past. This journey will take a day, and afterwards, you will know what to do…look carefully Young Spirit, for I will show you the day the Naraku was defeated and to the day the girls were taken away. 500 years ago…"_

* * *

The screen once again blackened out, and as the picture faded in, a battle field came into view, the camera slowly zoomed in onto two young girls. One who looked 15 was kneeling on the ground, her outfit was the symbol of a demon slayer. Black hide covered the gist of her body, and on her elbows, knees, shoulders, and lower torso was pink armor. Slightly cracked, and the hide was tattered, while her brown hair cascaded in a battle around her frame.

And even though she was seriously wounded, her brown eyes gleamed brightly and a smile shone across her face. And in her arms, was another maiden, looking worse than the female whom was supporting her. Wearing a sailor uniform, the white blouse was stained red and black from blood and dirt, her skirt was layered in many assortments of holes, tears, and cuts from a blade or claw, this outfit, signaled she was not from that time period.

She was panting, her head laid proudly on the hunters shoulder, her ebony hair also around her shoulders while blue eyes gazed at the hanyu before her. Resting in her right hand, was the Shikon No Tama.

The silver haired dog smirked as the last of the darkened blood was absorbed by the Tetsusaiga, like Totosai had stated, when Naraku was defeated, he would be able to absorb the demons blood and the Tetsusaiga would be able to control the power of Miasma. He would keep this secrete from his friends, as a surprise. When they are in battle, he can show off his new skills.

"Keh!" he turned toward the monk who was resting on the fire cat Kirara, and starring at his right hand. Dressed in nothing but dark robes of purple and black, the buddist beads laid in a sprawl around him as he took a deep tearful sigh, "He's gone…" he said, half laughing.

Kagome and Sango nodded.

Shippo was with Sesshomaru back in the west, and although she would be glad to see him, she knew she wouldn't. Her Shippo "InuYasha…" she said in a excitingly fake tone. In her right hand, was the jewel, upheld as an offering to the hanyu.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome, guilt had pooled in the middle of his stomach, but he still took the jewel from her hand.

Almost instantly, the jewel began to glow softly in it's color, and a voice spoke, "What is it that you wish hanyu…to be a full yokai maybe? Or…do you wish to be united with your human mother?"

The air was quiet, "Neither…" he growled and forced sorrowful eyes away from Kagome and back to the orb in his hand, "I wish…" he paused, and as if literally forcing himself to say it, he yelled "I was for Kikyo to be fully alive!"

Nothing happened, and once again the air was still. "Did you here me?!" he repeated. Gripping the jewel into a tight fist, he began to shake it violently in the air. "I said….!" he was cut off, the jewel in his closed hand, had begun to pulse, pink waves emitting from his first slowly spread out with each vibration.

When the waves had finally reached the body of Kagome, her flesh it self had began to glow pink and slowly her image began to dissolve within the air it's self, but her form didn't disappear completely, in her places, in Sango's arms was Kikyo.

Her expression soft, and her once cold and hard face, was pale, and that off her younger self before death had taken her.

Awe stricken, Sango couldn't believe at how warm Kikyo was to the touch, she could feel the pulse of a beating heart, a single that Kikyo was alive and Kagome was…"InuYasha!" she screamed, practically thrusting the young maiden aside and grabbed the Hiraikotsu to her side and ran full charge toward InuYasha. But the vibrations were still emitting from his hand, and when they hit Sango's body, like Kagome's, her flesh began to glow pink and she just froze, like stone, the angry expression on her face.

InuYasha paid no mind to her, in his eyes only Kikyo had shown, when Sango stopped her attack, he rushed to the young miko's aid and kneeled down wrapping her into a full embrace.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, her body was starting to fade, and she was now transparent, when he tried to tackle her, he fell right through and landed flat face into the ground.

He quickly got up, but when he did, he could only stare as the pink vibrations hit him as well, but it didn't effect him, "No!" he cried and reached out to grab the taiga's shoulders. But his hands went right through, and literally fell through right in the center of her breasts.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at her slowly fading form. He feel to his knees, staff dropping beside him as he pounded into the grounded, "Hit me! Slap me!" he tried to grab her legs, but his hands only went through, until the vibrations, along with Sango, faded into the clear air.

_No…_

Violet eyes darted to the hanyu before him, growling, he ran over to him and flung him from Kikyo's arms, fists now balled tightly around his shirt. "YOU!!" he screamed. "What have you done!"

But there wasn't time to answer, Miroku answered his own question by sending a fist flying into InuYasha's cheek.

* * *

Ending Quote

"Think before you speak."

* * *

**Well you guys. I hope you liked the first chapter. **

**It's a little shirt I know, but I promise they are longer as the story drags on. **

**Read and Review! JA NE and God Bless!**


	2. Soul Bound

**II**

**Soul Bound**

* * *

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_

_They Belong to their respective owners. _

* * *

The wind relentlessly blew through the brush of the trees.

This place, the void between the world of the living and the world of judgment. It would be the last beautiful thing that anyone would see before they crossed the Sphinx River.

As trees continued to shiver and make hushed sounds due to the crystal like leaves rubbing against one another while transparent sparks filled the air and floated around the crystal glaive.

The crass was soft white, pink and bay blue high lights danced on it's tip from a ray of the smiling sun.

"Awaken.." spoke the voice if the jewel. Dressed in a mikos garb and dressed in the traditional red and white, much could not be seen due to the samurai armor which covered most of her chest, but that wasn't all to set off this strangely dressed woman with long brown hair swept across her shoulders, and bold blue eyes. On her side, was a kantana, common to the human eye, but deadly to a demon and calming to even an untrained miko.

The young 15 year old stirred, scratches no longer haunted her skin and her school uniform was replaced by a white sun dress made of satin and beside her sat Sango in the same attire. She had already awaken and her face was graced with disbelief.

Sapphire eyes opened slowly and observed all that was around her.

_So I'm dead…_ was her thoughts as she sat up then jump at the sudden presence beside and in front of her.

_Wait.._ eyes quickly darted to the woman beside her. Awe and confusion clearly showed on her face as she starred at the woman blankly, _Sango couldn't have killed her self!? _she thought and held her breath at the same time. She didn't even realize that she could _breath._

When she tried to open her mouth to form a question, she was instead quickly embraced in the arms of the other woman she didn't need to ask what was wrong, for she was soon answered by the wetness of the other girl's silent tears. Although cruel, she couldn't help but smile at the girls' worry. It was nice to be cried over, to be worried, and to be loved.

She really couldn't remember or think of what was going on. _I can't be dead…_ she thought silently as she moved away to peer at the calming Sango more closely.

When Sango looked up at her, she smiled brightly, and it was gladly returned. She looked around in a daze, _I'm dead, it makes since. InuYasha wished for Kikyo so she needed my soul. _her gaze went back to Sango. _But why is she here then?_

Midoriko sighed impatiently, but it would go unnoticed with her relieved smile as she proclaimed, "Hear me! Sisters of the sacred jewel!"

And she was heard, of course Sango and Kagome didn't have to look far because right before them, stood the ancient Miko.

"From the cave…" was all Sango could mutter, while Kagome was still stuck on the 'sister of the jewel' part. This caused Midoriko to laugh making both girls blush in reaction.

When Midoriko finished her small giggle fit, she continued. "Ah yes, I must explain all of this." she sat down where she stood, her legs gracefully folded underneath her in one fluid motion and motion for Kagome and Sango to do the same.

After passing glances to one another, they nodded and crawled closer. "Do you know why you are here?" she asked simply.

Kagome nodded softly while Sango did the opposite and shook her head franticly.

Kagome began to talk when no one else spoke, "InuYasha…he-"

"No Kagome that is not the answer." Midoriko interrupted, "It is because of InuYasha, that you are able to truly be alive."

Kagome just cocked her head to the side. _Had this lady grown an Ox inside over the years!? _

Midoriko giggled lightly once more, her voice held the laughter of a young girl. And why wouldn't it, after all, she died when she was 17. "Kagome…" she grinned. "If you're soul was to go to Kikyo, then why would you be here at the Sphinx's River?"

Everyone grew silent.

"The soul you had was not yours but indeed Kikyo's."

"But how is that true when Kagome is her reincarnation!?"

"The soul did not want to be reincarnated…"

Silence.

"That is how the process works, a soul is reborn into a new body with no regrets and is able to move on, but Kikyo moved into a new body without getting rid of her earthly regrets, therefore the soul still belong to Kikyo and not Kagome."

"So, _I _stole her soul?"

"No, this was meant to happen."

"Why?" Kagome interrupted once more, a more hurtful look in her sapphire eyes.

"I'm getting to it Onee-chan, please be patient."

Kagome nodded.

"I can not get deep into the explanation, because the reason is for you to find out on your own. But as for Sango, your soul was gone the day you died, but once again, that soul was not yours to begin with. All your life, you was near my grave, and in that grave I was able to fuel your body with life!

But that day when you died, that temporary soul was destroyed, the only reason why you were alive is because the jewel was close enough to give you life as well. It is apart of my body."

Sango had nothing to say. Brown eyes was dazed, she was taking it all in at once.

Midoriko sighed, "As you know. I am the creator of the Shikon No Tama, but within the jewel not only rested my soul and the soul of the demon fighting within an eternal battle but, the other two souls of my companions as well. Your ancestors, your souls."

Kagome spoke dryly, "Reincarnations."

"In a way. The jewel was then made of these four _our _four souls. The demon and myself, along with the souls of your ancestors."

The words she had spoken, were obvious proud ones, but the girls were in just a shock, they remained silent. "It was always meant for you two to inherit them, though one at a time, the line would pass through the three of us and the miko Kikyo, Sango, my reincarnation, then to Kagome who would have it in two lives in a row. Repeat.

But because of the well, things were changed and instead of being four souls compact, the jewel split into four along with a millennia of power!" she sighed deeply. "I am free, and the reason why you two are alive today is because of InuYasha, unknowing by him of course." she gave a weak smile.

"So then, we are the jewel?" Sango said in conclusion.

Midoriko replied with a smile. "Exactly."

"So what do we do now?"

Standing up, she answered Kagome's question, "We train. You both have energy and spiritual power, over a thousand years worth. You will need to learn how to control and bend that power to your own will. A month."

"A month!" Sango exclaimed.

With a grin Midoriko gazed out into the misted river, "In human times yes, but here it will seen so much faster. We are frozen and unaffected by time here…"

"and then what?" Kagome pressed on squeezing another sigh from Midoriko. "I will tell you when time comes…until then…" Midoriko quickly walked into the mist, her images fading after a short distance. "..on your guard!"

The information still didn't sink in entirely in the girls' mind, they were dead, and told of their history, now they had the train.

They needed time, but that time would come later.

They both stood and quickly followed Midoriko into the white mist, their mages fading as Midoriko's did before.

* * *

**Ending Quote**

"You learn something new everyday."

* * *

**Well Once again it was short. But hey it was longer than before. And the next chapter is even longer!**

**Please continue to read and review. And I ope you enjoy the changes that I made. **

**God bless and JA NE!**


	3. Surprise!

**III**

**Surprise!**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not Own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha_

Lawyers Suck.

* * *

Kagome landed in the soft white grass with a hard thud.

She laid there, sprawled in the soft blades. She wasn't tired…how could she have been tired when she didn't even have a mortal body? But it had been three weeks and 6 days, like Midoriko said to them before they started, they would leave within a months time.

Kagome smiled in thought. _Tomorrow. I hope everyone is ok. _Sapphire eyes wandered over to Sango who was having small talk with Midoriko then to the soft pink and blue which was the river's version of the sky.

She began to wander what would happen when they returned. After all, they were supposed to be dead, Kikyo was alive so it may cause someone to think that she did not have her soul. And she didn't know how everyone would take the news, either way she missed everyone.

She missed the feeling of being tired, eating, playing and feeling the cool water on her long legs.

Yes they had a river here, practically crystal white, but Midoriko warned them not to venture in. _"One the water has claimed your senses, you will not be able to come back to the land of the living, nor will you venture to the land of the dead."_

Kagome mentally shuddered at the thought of being trapped in a water version of limbo.

Shaking that image from her mind, Kagome hopped up from her laying position, and walked over to Midoriko and Sango. She still need all she needed to help unlock her power, even if she didn't know what for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Keh!" Inuyasha spat across the tree, leaning against its trunk with his arms folded like always. He grumbled, he knew he was wrong, but he strongly felt that no one had the right to rub it in his face.

_Yes they do…_The voice answered his thoughts.

_**Who the heck are you!? **_he was getting really annoyed by the voice in his head.

_Your self conscious you baka!_

_**My what?**_

_I'm here to make you feel bad…_the voice spoke dryly.

_**Oh…**_

_Do you know what you did was wrong?_

_**Of course I do! I killed her…**_

_Killed who?_

InuYasha's hers plopped down to the side of his head. His grumpy gaze now transforming into a sad one.

_**My friend.**_

_You have many friends, tell me who you killed._

_**I can't. **_

_Why?_

_**Because.**_

_Because why?_

"Because it hurts!" he screamed out hysterically. He didn't cry, but salt water began to glaze over his eyes and they were already beginning to turn red from the strain to hold them in. When he realized that he was yelling out loud, he sighed and leaned back against the tree.

_Why did you kill her?_

Giggling could be heard within a distance. When he looked down he could plainly see that it was Kikyo and her new friends. Botan and Mamini, the priestesses that worked under Tsubaki came to the village when news of Kikyo's resurrection spread over the land. She welcomed them lovingly and had been training them ever since.

Kikyo didn't notice InuYasha's gaze until she passed, she looked so young when she smiled and waved back to the hanyu then turned to continue on her way.

_**For her…Kikyo.**_

_Who did you kill?_

_**Leave me alone!**_

The voice was quiet, and InuYasha thought he had finally obtained peace but what he heard next, literally sent chills down his back.

_We will get her back, who ever she is. _

--

_A Day Later_

_--_

"Well done my friends!" Midoriko exclaimed with hands calmly at her sides.

"It was thanks to you Nee-san!" the girls said in union and bowed their heads lightly. Shaking her head Midoriko laughed, "No formalities" but she didn't stop speaking, time was of the essence. "Though I cannot say when…" she began, her feet gliding her to the edge of the river bank, "you will have to fight a evil far greater than before."

"Why" Kagome interrupted but was quickly hushed by Sango mumbling a silently apology.

"You forget Kagome, that _all _of the foul souls within the jewel were released when it became dormant, our souls returned and with it…"

"The soul of the demon as well…"Sango continued.

Midoriko smiled sadly, "And history will repeat its self yet again."

"What do you mean?"

Midoriko remained silent, and after awhile, she raised her hands in the air in a praying position, then quickly split them apart, both landing back by her sides.

"That is for you to find out…" her words died off as the wind blowing through the trees switched in direction and collected into the white mist at the edge of the river bank. It formed a vortex, the colors spinning in many forms of crimson and midnight blue. As she turned, she smiled brightly and spoke, "A gift has been made for you Sango. After a years time you will travel to the future with Kagome. But as for now, your training has not yet been completed."

The winds picked up even furiously, and even as the vortex began to pull the girls towards the inside. Midoriko remained, unaffected. Her hair was still and showed no signs of movement. Out of pure instinct, Kagome tried to grab Midoriko's arm but instead of meeting the same solid touch that guided her through training, it went straight through. It was like she had tried to grab air its self.

And when her hand made it past her body, all was dark save for the shadow of the priestess before them but even that began to fade when she spoke again. "Please remember that you alone can stop the demon's reincarnation."

It was the last echo they heard. Now shut into darkness only to be blinded by a light that seemed to eat away at the tunnel and head straight towards them.

They didn't run, they had no where to run too. All they could do was shield their eyes and open them again when the light seemed to darken.

--

They were in a room. The only source of light was a large fireplace in the center of the eastern wall. The fireplace it self was breath taking. Made of black marble for the outside which outline an oak wood counter top, and the inside was made of ivory the logs kept the heat of a white flame.

It was so warm and comforting, almost hypnotizing, but she was awaken from her trance at Sango's frantic shaking. When she finally paid attention to the spike in her back, her eyes widened at the realization of the demonic aura and the sounds of the voices coming from to men.

She knew who it was, but she couldn't lace her fingers around the name for some reason.

"Kagome…" Sango spoke in a cam whisper.

Their location was definitely answered by a quick glance at the purple crescent moon adorning the two large double doors on the western wall.

Their anxiety was greeted by the two grinning males who opened those doors very casually.

Standing before the shocked maidens, were the handsome faces of Sesshomaru and Bankostu.

* * *

**Ending Quote**

"Expect the Unexpected"

* * *

**Well again I know it was short, but like I said before. It gets longer as the story progresses. **

**and to answer the question that Cosmic-lover sent. The Yu Yu Boys are present in Chapter 6!**

**Thank you for the reviews, and please continue to see them!**

**God Bless! JA NE!**


	4. Lean on me

**IV**

**Lean on me**

* * *

_Disclaimer_

_I do not Own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha_

_Cookies are awesome_

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. Yes, Sesshomaru had been a secret ally for some time.

One day after one of their usual fights, InuYasha ran off when she asked to go home. No one knew why he was really going away, he just left, hopped off and left.

-

--

--

Flash back

--

--

-

"_That stupid arrogant sad excuse for a dog demon!" Kagome hissed in a silent whisper. _

_It wasn't her fault that Koga cam onto her, nor was it her fault that he continued his tirade about how much he loved her._

_She sighed, stopping in her tracks from the middle of the forest, her arms now crossed in front of her chest while she slowed down her pace. 'Though it is my fault for being friendly with him…why wouldn't he have gotten jealous?' _

_But she couldn't help it, Koga was actually a nice guy who cared for her, and he even saved her life. She couldn't just push the more boy away in a rude manner._

'_I should apologize though…' she thought to her-self. A small ting ran along her spine signaling that a demon was near only to be replaced by a much larger one. _

_She froze in her tracks, full aware that the smaller aura was InuYasha's, but the larger one it was very familiar, but she wasn't sure who it was._

_She stayed there until she realized that it wasn't moving toward her._

_Shrugging Kagome continued to walk toward InuYasha's ki, knowing that all demons weren't bad, she continued on with her business._

"_Why can't you wait for me!?" a males voice could be hear din a distance._

'_Uh-oh.' Kagome thought. 'maybe it wasn't InuYasha after all' but she was worried for them, knowing that a demon was near by, she felt she should warn them. _

_She giggled lightly and looked down at her cloths, 'If they don't think I'm a demon as well.' she made her way through the bushes, but stopped when she caught sight of the hanyu dressed in red. _

_Almost instantly Kagome's cheeks began flushed in red, for there, standing in front of him was her incarnation, Kikyo._

"_InuYasha, I'm tired of waiting." she coolly replied. "I'm sick and tired of seeing you with that girl whom you claim you don't love, and I'm tired of the fact that the man who took my life is still walking around. InuYasha, how long do you think I plan on waiting?"_

_InuYasha stayed quite, his ears plopped down to the crown of his head. _

_Kikyo didn't make any sudden movements, but when InuYasha didn't look her in the eye, she averted brown eyes to the bushes where Kagome stayed hidden. Her eyes widen and for a brief second they turn into a lighter shade of brown then dimmed back into it's darker shade._

_Kagome noticed this. She tried to move, but couldn't. Her body was numb and frozen in place, and when she tried to speak out but the spell had also temporally muted her. _

_This was like when they first met, Kagome helplessly tied to a tree while Kikyo had attempted to dark InuYasha with her to hell. _

_She didn't want to see this, to see them and to know that InuYasha didn't love her anymore or never did. She growled mincingly, but Kikyo only smirked then continued her facade. _

"_Do you honestly think I'll wait forever InuYasha." she asked again._

"_N-no!" _

"_Then what will you do?" _

"_Ah…" he remained silent, his eyes still on the ground between them. When he spoke, he said something that shocked the dead miko her-self, "I will defeat Naraku, and use the jewels' power to revive you." _

"_W-what?" Kikyo stuttered as she spoke, and even took a step back from the hanyu before her all she wanted was the satisfaction that she could hurt the girl that took her place in InuYasha's heat, but if he was serious about this, then it meant that he truly still loved her. _

_But InuYasha only replied by walking closer to her and evidently pulling her in his arms which wrapped around her tightly as he buried his nose in her neck. The scent was of death and clay. But he knew that she would have her scent back when she was alive, and the warmth of a human body. _

_The scent of a river. "I know what it means, and I've been thinking about it for sometime now. Kagome won't die, she will return to you." He pulled back quickly, "but don't think that I love her, I do but not in the way that you think!" he looked down at her with pleading eyes, "I just want you back, I want you back Kikyo, and when you do, I want you to become my mate and my wife in both human and yokai standards. _

_I want you to have my children, I want to live my life with you."_

_Both Kikyo and Kagome were in shock, Kikyo was in so much that she forgot to maintain the spell which held Kagome in place, but Kagome ran, after she saw Kikyo nod with tears in her eyes while InuYasha placed her in a passionate kiss. She ran. _

_She didn't know where she was going or even if she wouldn't be found, she just ran. The pain, the truth, he didn't lie to her, he never returned her feelings like she wanted him too. She knew it but this, he was going to kill her, give away her soul!_

"_Ah!" she squeaked as she tripped over a rock and landed face first in a mud puddle. _

_She panted, tears streaming down her face. Kagome only stared at the ground, she could only stare at the mud. Sniffing, she stood, wiping her face on her muddied sleeve which made it more dirty. Walking, she headed deeper into the forest, not even noticing that it was now heavily raining. _

_Her small journey ended when she came into a spring, the rain didn't effect it since the trees were tightly covered over the area. Some kind of light was reflecting off of the surface of the spring and bounced off the damp bark of the trees, painting the whole spring blue. _

_Sitting on a large root, she placed her elbows on her knees followed by her face in her hands and wept, not noticing the amber eyes that watched over her. _

_Sesshomaru had been following the young onna for a while. He wasn't stalking her, he was just passing through the area. _

_He cocked his head lightly to the side, he remembered a time when she had protected Rin, placing her own life on the line and this Sesshomaru never forgot a debt that would be paid, he wanted to thank her, then he would be on his way._

_Thunder boomed and he was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the girl run in another direction. He was sure it wasn't a demon since his ki didn't pick up anything. _

_But what the rain had failed to hide was the scent of her tears._

"_Hm." he walked a little ways down the path that Kagome had ran from to see a picture of his younger brother the dead priestess. _

_Wriggling his nose in disgust, he turned abruptly and walked in the direction the girl had ran off too. He also didn't understand as to why his brother would choose a dead clay doll over a warm and lively girl. _

_She wasn't strong, but he could tell that with proper training that it could be changed. She was kind and extremely loyal, he remembered that even though InuYasha had gone through his blood thirsty transformations, she stayed by his side and put her life on the line just to make sure he was back to normal. _

_When comparing that to a traitors some wench that uses her enemies feelings for her own gain, Kagome seemed to be the better choice. _

_He sighed at his brothers stupidity. _

_When the rain began to fall, he cursed to him self lightly, eyes wincing very lightly to keeping the water from his eyes, his cloths began to stick to his flesh and his hair made his hair feel slightly heavy. _

_He was soaked, but his mind was on the girl that ran off in this cursed weather. _

_It didn't take any longer to find her sitting in a glowing spring. Obviously weeping. He would have left her there and came back until she was in a better position, but his time with Rin had actually made him…concerned. _

_As he came closer he could see that she was emotionally broken, and covered in mud. Though strangely, she looked beautiful. Her black hair clung to her body with grace, and her dark blue eyes stared into the empty air as tears rolled down her cheeks. He wanted to caress her to make the tears stop, but he also wanted to do nothing but stare at her. The blue light made it seem like she was glowing while it reflected off of her damp skin. So sad, yet so beautiful. _

_He walked up towards her carefully, "Woman…" he spoke softly, but she moved or didn't show any indication that she knew he was there. "Girl…" he repeated himself again, growling. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Kagome!" _

"_Ack!" she screamed and practically jumped from where she was sitting and landed into the water. _

_She was slashing frantically to find her place. Sesshomaru smirked at the sight, she looked like a drowning fish. _

_When she finally managed to sit up right in the shallow end of the spring, her cheeks were fumed with anger, but she quickly calmed down when she was it was Sesshomaru. She wasn't scared or anything, but it was a pure dumb shock that he was even there. _

"_It's impolite to stare onna…" he spoke tiredly and sat down where he stood, her back leaning against a rising root. _

_She blushed, "Well sorry, but I didn't expect the great dog demon to be visiting today."_

_He nodded, "There is no need to apologize."_

_She blinked, and began to giggle lightly. Climbing out of the water, she crawled to sit in front of him, now feeling even heavier since she was practically drenched. _

"_Did this Sesshomaru say something amusing?"_

"_No! Not at all" Kagome proclaimed, shaking her head frantically, but it didn't keep the smile from her face._

"_Hm." he arched an brow._

_She sighed and calmed down a bit, her eyes drifting back into the land of broken hearts. _

_Sesshomaru sat forward, "You shouldn't worry about him…"_

"_Hmm?" she answered back, half in a daze._

"_InuYasha…"_

_Her eyes widened lightly, "You saw that huh…"_

"_Enough of it."_

_She nodded, "It was my fault you know…" she spoke to the ground. Her voice was hesitant as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "I knew he didn't car about me in the way I wanted, but I still wanted to believe that…" she stopped, a blush once again appearing on her cheeks. "Never mind, I shouldn't ramble." _

"_Do not look down from this Sesshomaru…"he spoke as he lifted her head with a touch from his hand underneath his chin. He stared directly into her eyes, a formality that showed he was serious, " the only foolish thing done, is the fact he chose the dead over the living. It is his lost Kagome…" _

_For a minute or two, she could only stare into his eyes, her own starting to water with tears. "Yea." she agreed with a watery smile and flung her self into his arms, now crying into his fur. _

_He was shocked at the sudden affection, only Rin had done this to him, though awkward at first, he pulled an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he purred softly. This calmed her a little, and they stayed like that for a while until she fell asleep._

_He just watched her, regretting the fact that he would have to get up and bring her to her friends. He mentally sighed and stood, the young girl still in his arms as he made his way to their camp in a near by village. _

_Sango had been out first, obviously exhausted from looking for Kagome._

_When InuYasha came back asking where she was, everyone told him that she ran after him. He hadn't seen her or smelt her scent so they all went looking. "You…Sango right?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to remember the young girls name._

_Sango glared at the dog demon and quickly removed Kagome from his arm and into her own. _

_He merely nodded, a clawed had running through her hair as she escaped her grasp. "She is safe. Tell her that I will come back shortly." _

_Blinking, she smiled and nodded. She knew she could trust him, and Kagome did have a habit of making odd friends. "Yes."_

_That's how things went for a while. InuYasha would go off to meet Kikyo and Kagome would take walks in the forest with Sesshomaru. They became fast friends, and soon Sango would join them from time to time. _

_Before the battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru had promised Sango that he would take care of Kohaku's body after the jewel was removed, and kept Shippo from the danger of the battle. _

_Unknowing to them though, it was Sesshomaru that Midoriko consulted on the revival of Kohaku. _

_He was a true friend. _

-

--

--

End flash back

--

--

-

Taking a deep breath, Sango allowed her energy to flow through her body and fill out the room. InuYasha had killed Bankostu a while back, to see him alive like this. She wandered if he was yet again another clay doll, but when the energy had reached his body, a pulse entered in her heart causing her energy to quickly retract back to her heart. _Alive._

Was the first though to come to her mind. She blushed deeply, her brown eyes averted to the boarder of the wall behind them, she knew that Bankostu was giving her a strange look, no doubt he felt her looking into his life force.

_Wait, what am I doing?! _she scolded her self and held her head high, her eyes looking directly into his blue ones. She had to admit it, he was indeed handsome.

The blush faded as a picture of Miroku came to mind.

"_I love you like any brother would love his sister."_

Is what he said. She felt completely lead on.

Kagome smiled brightly and hooked her arm through Sango's. "Fluffy-sama.." she began. " Why is the leader of the Shichinintai here?"

Bankostu laughed lightly, "Just call me by my name. The Shichinintai are long gone…" he replied with a dark and sad eye.

Sango and Kagome nodded lightly, now feeling bad for him.

"Your instructor had asked me to revive him. So I did, just as she asked me to train you in physical combat."

The lord of the west answered coolly and leaned back against the wall behind him.

Kagome nodded, then her eyes widened softly, "Shippo?"

"Will remain in the human village until you are strong enough to handle your own."

Those words hit her like a ton of ice. Absent mindedly, she began to play with the hem of the sundress she was still wearing.

His eyes darkened and slowly he walked over to her, placing the back of his hand against her warm forehead. "It's for the best Kagome…" but his heart practically sank when he saw the glisten in her eyes, taunting him and asking 'Why do this to me?'

He would either bribe her or make her forget that the child ever existed. "You will see him soon."

She looked doubtful. "This Sesshomaru gives you his word." She remained silent, and it hurt him to see her searching through his eyes to see if he was being truthful or not.

When she saw this, she stopped and smiled and resisted the urge to hug him in front of everyone.

She merely nodded and said, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

She was grateful to him, and when they finished their small talk. When everyone left the room, she followed so they could be showed to their rooms.

She was tired and needed her rest so she could train the next day. But it didn't stop her from wondering how the others were doing.

--

Things had pretty much gone back to normal. Besides the fact that the shikigami priestesses now lived in the village and protected it when Kikyo had to go and take care of her miko duties with the neighboring villages.

And the fact the both Shippo and Miroku still gave him dirty looks and didn't speak to him unless absolutely necessary, and the fact that the village praised him for bringing their miko back.

InuYasha sighed and once again watched as the three girls walked by giggling. Kikyo looked back and gave him an acknowledgeable smile which he returned lovingly.

Kikyo now had friends, she lived happily and lived the life of a normal girl. Without the Shikon jewel to protect, she was free to do what she pleased as a miko of the village.

But he still felt guilty. His thoughts went to Kagome and soon he wandered if he could live with the fact that he sacrificed her life for someone else. He didn't love her like she wanted him too, but either way, she was his first true friend.

"InuYasha…" came a small but very cold voice.

When the hanyu looked down he saw that it was Shippo. "Kaede wants to see you…"

"Keh! What for?" InuYasha didn't get a reply, instead he watched as the small kit walked back to the direction of the Bone eaters well.

He sighed and jumped down from his spot in the tree. Looking back at the fox longingly, he missed the smart remarks and pranks that they pulled on each other.

But this is how it was, the small fox only spoke to him when he had too, and nothing more.

He growled and darted to the village, he had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the scent sooner.

He was correct, and confused, their sitting down on a mat with a bouncing Shippo in his lap was Sesshomaru.

He grabbed the hilt of his sword, "What do you want?" he asked through a growl.

Sesshomaru didn't even glance at him, "I'm taking the kit to Kagome and the neko to Sango." Sesshomaru answered the question so casually that InuYasha was about to ask him again, but when realization he had to stop him self from squealing in joy.

"Kagome?! Where is she?" he asked in an excited tone. He didn't care about the looks that was given to him, he wanted to see her.

"She resides with me."

"Then take me to her!?"

"You do not command this Sesshomaru half-breed!"

InuYasha growled, his ki practically seething from his body at the lowly name given to him. Either way Sesshomaru didn't turn an eye towards him, instead he stood with Kirara on his head and Shippo clinging to his shoulder, both were glaring at him.

As ironic as it was, they trusted Sesshomaru more since it was the hanyu, sworn to protect their loved ones that ended their lives, while Sesshomaru was the one who kept them from harm.

Sesshomaru bowed to the old miko, who nodded in return.

InuYasha couldn't do much of anything, Kikyo was alive and Kagome was not longer his responsibility so long as she willingly stayed in Sesshomaru's house hold. He growled, he didn't have the right to interfere.

And even if he could, he was scared at how she might look at him. He gave away her soul. Was she now a walking clay doll like Kikyo had been before? He couldn't stand the sight of her. Her always smiling face, now a cold mask made of clay. He shuddered and turned his frustrations out on Miroku, "He has Sango! Why didn't you go after 'em?"

The monk just turned onto his side from his laying position on the floor, "You're not the only one who can't have their woman InuYasha…" though he spoke in a low tone. InuYasha was still able to hear him.

He didn't have anything else to say, so he walked out of the hut and climbed back to his sulking tree.

Kaede hummed lightly and continued to grind and mix herbs, shaking her head, she just prayed that this would all end soon.

--

--

--

--

-BOOM- "Come on! Is that all you got!?" Bankostu yelled as she dodge yet another blow from Kagome's blast. She panted lightly and raced after him, her hand hitting the ground and shooting her into the air where he had leapt off and into another area.

They had found out that when Bankostu was revived, Midoriko had transformed him into a demon, but when asked which type he was, he merely grinned and said it was for him to know and for them not to find out.

Using this new knowledge, they figured that they could use their miko energy against him, but decided against it since it might risk fatal damage. Instead, they practice their ki and learned how to use it without the purifying effects. Hence the small energy blasts that were currently being directed toward the dodging Bankostu.

He laughed and shook his head after standing his ground. "You cannot defeat an opponent that never gets injured, the more he dodges the more energy you waist trying to knock him down, and in turn you hurt your self by over loading your body…"

He laughed and dodged the sluggish movements from Kagome, but she smirked when he entered the shadow of a near by tree.

Jumping forward, she sent her right arm slashing in the air before her, a wave of energy mimicking the movements of her arm which he easily dodged, unknowing by him, Sango had waited in the tree above, and when she saw Kagome's smile, she jumped from the branch, a orb of pink filled her hands and she crashed into the yokai's back.

"Ack!" he shouted in surprises, his arms flailing wildly as he fell.

The sudden movement took Sango by surprise and she screamed and held onto his head for dear life and both went crashing to the ground.

Kagome could be heard in the short distance, laughing her head off at the two clowns in the grass.

Both glared at her, she was now rolling with laughter as well, "You should have seen, your faces!" she spoke between pants.

When they finally stood, they quickly formed a plan to engage the young miko in a battle of the tickle attack!

But before the carefully placed together plan cold be initiated, a ball of fur sprang out of no where and lunged it's self onto Kagome's stomach.

With a soft thud, she stopped giggling and squealed with joy, hugging the small kitsune she screamed, "Shippo!"

"Kagome!" he replied and hugged her tightly. He small face burying in the crook of his neck, Sango would have joined them, but she felt a small brush against her leg, looking down, her eyes watered as she picked up the small neko.

She nuzzled her gently, "I missed you so much.." she whispered.

She blushed into the neko's fur when she felt a large hand on her back and rubbing it gently.

"He was true to his word." Bankostu stated, and Sango nodded, hesitantly laying her head on his shoulder. And to her surprise, he didn't pull away, instead he placed his chin at the crown of her head.

"Yes." she said in a relaxing tone. Both eyes on the miko and kit before them.

--

--

--

"**Do you think she will be happy to see me?" The young boy asked while he helped the older woman up the stairs. Her brown eyes looked down at him and grinned brightly, her hand resting on his shoulders as she walked up the shrine stairs. "Of course she will! After all…" she paused, "You are her younger brother…"**

* * *

**Ending Quote**

"It's hard to say no."

* * *

**Well here it is. It's a lot longer, and it still gets longer after the second chapter!**

**I hope you guys like it, and don't forget that the YU YU boys make their stage entrance in chapter 6!**

**There was a little fluff in this story and a little thing with Bankostu and Sango, but trust me the pairings are indeed Kurama and Kagome and Sango and Hiei!**

**By the way, I don't hate Kikyo at all. It's just the role she plays in the story.**

**I hope you guys like the story and continue to read it -**

**Read and Review!**

**God Bless and JA NE!**


	5. Take me away

**V**

**Take me Away**

**I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, or InuYasha**

_

* * *

  
_

_**Everything was shrouded within a white mist and even though the thick fog covered everything before him, even the lower half of his body, he could still see the woman standing before him.**_

_**With the long dark hair, and the traditional miko's garb he at first though it was Kikyo, Kagome's first host. But it was the samurai armor which threw it off, and Kikyo always carried the strong scent of the dead where as this woman, carried no scent at all.**_

"_**Sesshomaru…" her voice filled the air coolly, almost soothing him into a soft slumber. Her head tilted, her face now directed towards the mist filled sky, but she did not turn to face him, at this point, she did not need too.**_

_**The Inu Yokai recognized the soothing voice to be the same as the woman who had asked him originally to train Kagome and Sango.**_

_**Midoriko. **_

"…_**Sesshomaru…" her voice soon began to fade into an echo, and the very image of her body mimicked the same illusion while a blinding light took the place of her form and eventually erupted from the same spot.**_

_**Unlike most Sesshomaru didn't raise his arm to shield the blinding light from his eye but it was still to much for him to with stand, so he closed them.**_

_**And when he opened them, a completely new scene was displayed before him. **_

_**The air was hot from the fires and blood, skyscrapers fell and crumbled, while smoke painted the once pure white sky black and dark red. **_

_**The smell of rotting and burning flesh filled the air so thickly that one would think they were swimming in the actual corpses. **_

_**He was internally stunned and tried to move to examine the new and strange world placed before him, but was stopped when hit foot hit something. **_

_**When he looked down, something he saw was enough to actually place an emotion upon the ice demons face. Horror.**_

"_**N-no.." he rasped with a quivering voice, a tear met his fall to the young woman's side. **_

_**One could hardly recognize her through such mutilation. She was missing her left arm, and only her right arm could be seen at the elbow. Her legs were all but hanging off as he tried to move her into his arms, causing blood to soak his white yukata. **_

"_**Kagome." he pleaded, while staring into her open sapphire eyes, dull from the trash and dirt that made its way into them. **_

"_**NO!" he shouted and jumped back, his right hand reached for the Tenseiga. He looked around desperately for the small trolls who took the souls to spirit world, when he spotted them; in one sweep he killed them. **_

_**But instead of Kagome's eyes lighting up, and her limbs returning to her, black spots slowly began to eat away at her flesh and just as quickly Sesshomaru tried to reach out for her, only to meet the hands of a flame that quickly dissolved her body.**_

"_**No…No…." he feel to his knees and watched as the ashes from the flame die away, only to be blown further from him by the wind.**_

"_**NO!!!" he howled, unable to revert to his true form. Tears now openly streamed down his face while he pounded into the ground. **_

_**But instead of blood soaked gravel, he once more felt the soft touch of the white mist and cool water. **_

_**Two sandal covered feet stood before him, and on instinct, he lashed out at the woman before him, who only faded as if she were apart of the mist it self.**_

_**His eyes burned red, and pupils turned blue.**_

"_**Where are you!?" he demanded, his voice now menacingly deep.**_

"_**Do you see what your love does for her?" Midoriko answered back. **_

"_**SHOW YOUR SELF!"**_

_**There was a long pause, "This is what your love brings to her." **_

_**And her point was proven with the broken body displayed once more in front of him, Kagome's eyes looking directly into his now broken soul.**_

_**He feel back. "No!"**_

___________________________________________

___________

___________________________________________

"NO!"

Kagome squeaked out a jump with Sesshomaru's sudden out burst.

She had wandered into the room a few minutes earlier to thank him. But when she noticed that he was sleeping, she couldn't help but to just pull up a chair to his bed side and plop her elbows on her knees with her chin resting in her hand and watch him sleep while waiting.

"Sesshomaru." her hand slowly naked over his sweat gleaming chest, a soft blush made its way across her cheeks as she shook him gently to wake him. "Please, wake up."

He jerked up instantly, his eyes still red from his nightmare. He panted heavily, now gleaming in the candle light, he pulled off a stunningly beautiful yet frightening look.

Kagome didn't shrink back, she was to worried for her friend, but before she could say anything when she finally got him to look at her, she was pulled quickly into his arm. A soothing purr emitting from his chest which threatened to lull her to sleep along with his rocking motion.

If Kagome knew better she wouldn't have dismissed the thought that this man could not weep, because at this moment, in his own strange way, he was.

But who could think clearly, when Fluffy was holding you so tightly in your arms.

But he was torn between his love, and her life.

________________

_________

_______________

"…And the southern Inu Yokai need a statement for support on the uprising rebellion from the en-slaved neko females, plus the Celestial Sirens have begun their enticement on the human and yokai men once again, the Dragon lord Yua is requesting a lord counsel, AND prince Koga…"

Sesshomaru mentally groaned as the small frog imp continued to rant the list of complaints and requests. His left hand had wandered over to his temple and he began to rub it gently.

Leaning back, his eyes darted back to the stack of paper work in front of him, they would have been finished but with Naraku's death, demons has sprang up on their activity and was plaguing the lands once more.

He signed another document, his mind wondering back to the nightmares that had been haunting him over the period of 5 months. Sleep was now his enemy.

He had finally caught him self slouching, and sat up to his once proud stature, and let lose a low growl. A warning for the small toad to leave his presence.

Jaken squawked and laughed nervously, "I-I'll just leave the rest for you to go over…S-Sesshom-maru-sama-a.." and when no reply was given, he darted out for the nearest exist in search for Rin.

"How long are you going to stand out there Kagome?" he grinned when a small squeak made it's way from the hall.

Out came the blushing girl, her hands fumbling with the hem of her training kimono.

-Stamp. File. Stamp. Read. Stamp. File.-

"Umm" she trailed.

"I cannot read minds Kagome." -Stamp-

She blushed heavily her sapphire eyes now met the rising amber one's of Sesshomaru's. They gleamed in the sunlight and she swore they were laughing at her. "I-I found something." she began after seeing she had his attention on her and not some crummy sheet of paper.

"Oh?" he played as if intrigued.

"A way to expand Rin's life span…."

The room grew silent; it had been an issue on his mind for a while now. He had shared this with Kagome. Rin was a human girl, and though she was young, he could outlive her for a thousand years. Though many things had kept him busy to look, he never thought that this onna would go out and search for him. "And how is that?"

"The blood pact. It was used hundreds of years back when certain human lands would merge under the protection of the demons. In order to bond the honor, they would share blood, the effect turning the human into a half demon, giving him immortality."

Sesshomaru nodded, he had heard of such a thing when he was a pup, and was actually surprised that he hadn't thought of it, a alliance tool used to make Rin his child. "I also found a way to turn her into a full yokai, but I need full research."

"Hmm, no. That will be fine."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, did he actually want Rin, to be a half demon?

He always seemed to loath them, or maybe it was just InuYasha.

"She must keep in contact with her human heritage. Power will not be an issue for this Sesshomaru to teach her." he explained.

Setting down the document that had temporarily been occupying his hands. His index finger tapped the desk lightly, "Can you ask her for me Kagome?"

For a minute it took a while for her to contemplate exactly what he said, _Did he just? _Kagome looked more so closely at his face, slowly measuring the hint of emotion in his eyes. Adoration.

Quickly she averted her gaze in the opposite direction when she felt the blood rise to her cheeks. "I-I don't think that's best Sesshomaru-sama." she spoke hesitantly.

"Hmm" he sighed and stood. His right claw gently traced the surface of the red oak table, his strides only him closer to the red Kagome. A small smirk graced his lips as he leaned forward. Kagome's breath caught in her chest when she felt his warm breath against her ear. "Thank you." was all he could managed to say, while his eyes laughed at the reaction he caused her.

She didn't reply to quickly, so he took this time to take in her scent. He was about to take it one step further, but when his body was about to move, the haunted image of Kagome's mangled form exploded into his head causing him to stop and take a step back.

Kagome, being in such a daze, looked up hazily, questioning him with her eyes. He smiled, and she returned it. "Call for Rin." he spoke in a soft but stern voice to the guard outside his room.

His sorrow filled eyes never left her confused ones.

"Sesshomaru…" she leaned in to place her arm onto his chest, but before she could ask anything else, to doors busted opened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well what would you like me to do?" Kikyo stood idly stood within the shadows of the God-Tree.

The young monk sighed, "There has to be something up, I mean, Kagome, I can understand but Sango!? Where is she?"

A Playful grin played across the priestess features, "Oh I see, seeing as I have knowledge of the dead, you think that I am to know what happened to the slayer?" she shook her head after a pause. "Look, I AM sorry that this happened, but like I told you before, I was as shocked as you to appear in the middle of a battle filed, and…" she hesitated, her right hand absent mindedly placed over her right breast.

For a brief second, her angered features transformed into pure fear and back again.

Miroku sighed and leaned his head back against the tree on the opposite side. "I understand your feelings. But something isn't right here. Kikyo."

"No." she jerked her head the other way. Clutching her bow, she brought it defensively in front of her, even though there was no danger, she concentrated her aura into it. "We will stick with the plan monk."

Another grin passed on her lips when she noticed the bore expression on his face. "Besides." she added. "You told her that you didn't love her."

His violet eyes widened, and with a growl he quickly rushed to pin her against the very tree she was leaning against, the sharp edge of the staff pressed against the soft skin on her neck.

She gasped lightly, his once soft purple eyes now glew blue instead, "You have the same-"

"Yes!" he cut her off, the staff pressing deeper into her neck without breaking skin, "We share the same gift that hardly with our energy can posses! I am not afraid to kill you priestess." he hissed. "Now unless you would like to see black flames again, I suggest you keep your mouth closed to what you do not know."

She grunted, her brown eyes growling in return and soon they began to glow a deep red, "Alright.." she choked out while trying to move the staff from her neck. "Good."

They stood there for a moment, a deep sigh escaped from his lips as his blue eyes reverted back to violet. "Meet me here later on tonight, we'll discuss this later."

The priestess merely watched him walk off in amazement. Her expression hard as stone while she tried to figure out how the monk had come to such power.

She shuddered involuntarily, "Tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So will Rin be _just_ like Sesshomaru-sama?" the voice of a young girl could be heard softly to all who was in the room. Who was at this time Sesshomaru.

Bright brown eyes eyed the kneeling yokai lord before her while her feet pre-occupied them selves by kicking frantically in the air; a habit that was made while she traveled with the yokai lord and awaited his long returns.

Sesshomaru merely sighed, his silver mane swaying from side to side to follow the movements of his face, "No Rin. You will be a half demon…" his brows furrowed lightly as he tried to find a better way to explain this to his future daughter to be. "Like InuYasha.."

Almost instantly Rin's face lit up, something that disturbed Sesshomaru deeply.

"The man with the dog ears!" she explained happily and Sesshomaru only nodded.

For a while, the room went silent, Sesshomaru just continued to stare at Rin, waiting for her answer, and she fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable by his concentrated stare.

Three more seconds later, Rin too a deep breath, "Will Rin…be able to call Sesshomaru-sama father?"

Once more the room was filled with an awkward silence; the unmoved gaze of the Tai Yokai never left her face, which made her even more nervous than she needed to be. "Do you see me as a father?" he asked with such simplicity as he leaned in more to the girl's eye level.

Silently she nodded, and suddenly she saw something that few have rarely ever seen when their death wasn't involved. He smiled.

As he stood, he patted her head lightly when his left arm, "Then you should call me so." He replied warmly.

Rin giggled spontaneously and jumped from her seat to run out the door, looking back only once to shut it to quickly say her depart, "Then I can't wait." She hesitated, a small blush managed to sneak it's way into her cheeks, but she wore it proudly with the next word and the sound of the studies door thud, "…father."

"You did well." Kagome stated while walking from her hiding spot behind the curtained wall.

"You did not need to hide strange girl…" Sesshomaru replied and continued to re-arrange some documents that had managed to run all over his desk.

Kagome shrugged it off, "I wanted you to gave alone time."

"Then why not stay out of the room?"

Kagome just looked at him with a 'why-do-you-think' look. "Cause then I wouldn't know what happened?" She grinned, "…father."

For the thousandth time that day, the room was silent. He didn't bother to chase after the running miko when she ran out of the door. He just smiled, something that he could wipe off his face to his own personal dismay, he was going to become something that he never thought he would be.

A father.

______________________

________3 Months Later________

______________________

She winced lightly from the sudden prick at her finger squeezed a few drops of blood from her finger and added to the mixture of Sesshomaru's blood, water and honey.

After being stirred, the cup was given to Rin, those who had managed to overhear what was going on from within the house hold stared in awe when the human girl took a small sip.

After it was fully consumed, the air stilled. The aura around Rin's body began to glow a deep orange and her hair began to blink vibrantly from its dark brown to an even lighter shade, in the sun's rays it would have looked bronze.

Her brown eyes kept its bright brown but were lined with amber along the outer edges of her iris and pupils. Small nails grew into tiny sharp claws while her mass shrunk to a short foot still taller than Shippo as most girls were at her age.

The last to change were her ears, the human shape slowly began to point upward and seemingly slide to the upper angles of her head to match the bronze color of her hair.

Once again as everyone stared in awe at the Autumn Goddess created before them, Sesshomaru easily strode over to his daughter and picked her up in his arm. A proud look gleamed in his eyes as he looked onto the crowed of his house hold, "An heir has been born."

"That's not all!" a sudden voice spoke from the soon to be cheering crowed.

Dressed in the white sundresses that they wore when they first arrived, Kagome and Sango walked up to the new family each laying their foreheads on the stub of the arm that InuYasha had hacked off once before.

They each closed their eyes, concentrating their energies into the flesh of his wound so they wouldn't purify him instead of heal him.

Kagome spoke softly, "A departing gift."

Sesshomaru couldn't respond, he was to overcome by the over whelming sensation that was filled the left side of his body. It was warm yet tingling at the same time. Each spark that traveled through his flesh almost…tickled him. When he looked down to see what exactly the two girls were doing to him, they had stepped away, and in the place where their heads once laid, his arm flexed restored.

Kagome smiled, and Sango looked over to Bankotsu forlornly, "We take leave tomorrow."

_______________________________

__________________________________________

______________________

"A parting gift." Sesshomaru calmly explained a while the girls looked at the table full of weapons and armor.

A new Hiraikotsu, almost ivory white that had to same small pink bead on its leather strap while the taijiya looked to same, but when you touched the material an experienced slayer or hunter would be able to tell that it was made from the hide of a basilisk, light but harder than dragon hide its-self while the pads of the armor were made of it's talons and bones. Kagome's was the same, but its color was a pale blue.

The weapons included; two katana, the boarder of the sheath held a series of bronze and gold rims that erupted into a flame until it reached the hilt of the sword, the metal was also a mixture of an array of bronze and gold to help set off the design, this was to be Sango's.

The sheath of Kagome's had the vibrant design of scattered sakura blossoms of silver and rose gold, the pattern also flowed to the hilt of her sword, the metal settled with silver and jade to help set it off.

Last were the set of a bow and arrows, the bow it self was also made of bone from a dragon, the ivory bone curved tightly into a set angle with a silver string being connected to the ends by two crystal blue bulbs in the shape of tears.

The arrows were made of the same bone, the arrows heads were made of a metal of the fangs of the dragon.

"They never empty." Sesshomaru commented while Kagome ran her fingers along its smooth surface. "So long as one arrow remains in its quiver that is."

"The weapons contain some of my power, and the dragons were hunted by our leader of the Band of Seven." He grinned lightly as he spoke for his ally that had to leave them for a mission.

Sango nodded, tying the weapons to her person.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally as he watched Kagome. If he didn't have any composer he would have been biting her lip. But he needed to tell her now, before she left, he had to let her know. "Kagome." He said her name huskily. "I have something that I must tell you."

Kagome would have turned to reply if an ominous wind hadn't picked up from indoors. She quickly turned into the opposite direction of Sesshomaru.

Both of the young girls stared with wide eyes. Soon the same vortex which spit them out into the study months before, appeared before them and slow began to drag the girls from within.

The girls calmed instantly, but Sesshomaru tried to grab Kagome's hand, it went right through like grabbing air.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called after her, but she couldn't hear him.

Her eyes strained as her body was slowly being transmuted into the future, she could only see his lips moving.

And when she tried to speak, he couldn't hear her.

He panicked, and tried to grab for her again, but when he lifted his hand. They were suddenly gone, the vortex with them.

He just stood there, his hand still dangling in the air. "Hmm." He growled menacingly, his hand now forming into a fist with his gaze being a target.

Shaking his head, he looked back to the empty space. "The future then."

__________________________________

__________________________________

__________________________________

"The many battles now begin, let past loved once now be seen in another time." The voice of a woman echoed in the dark.

Slowly the long stair case to the Higurashi Shrine faded in, and at the top, a mother stood, holding a bag of groceries on her hip. She just stared in awe.

Out of no where, her two girls appeared and behind her, stood the two young boys, staring in equal shock.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed with tear filled voice as she ran up the stairs to embrace her brother.

* * *

**Ending Quote**

"You can't have everything"


	6. A short break

**VI**

A Short Break

* * *

I **Do Not** own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.

* * *

_Drip….Drip...Drip. _

"This is great!" Sighed Kagome as she slid into the warm water.

It had been a year, well a year and month to be exact, since she last had a real bath.

Kagome allowed her-self to sink further into the water while the images of the days' earlier events flooded her mind.

"Kohaku…" she murmured while sitting up to wash her arms and legs.

To say the least, she was shocked to see the _dead _boy _alive _in the future, but before she could even question what happened, her mother gave everyone an explanation with the help of Kohaku.

Though short, the younger taijiya said that he found him-self near the well, only to be pushed into it by the priestess from his village grave, while her mother said the same woman spoke to her in her dreams, requesting her to take care of the young boy.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, her mother was always so wise, and a judge at character. She wandered if it was a mom thing.

Rolling her head to the side, her thoughts continued onto the details of the discussed plans that would involve adopting Sango and Kohaku into their family, and coming up with a story to keep the questions at bay, and as her thoughts continued, to realized that Rin, Sesshomaru, and Shippo, would alive in the future.

Instinctively, her right hand flew up to the small necklace draped around her neck, taking the place of the shikon jewel, was a small bronze chain the pendant was a crying mushroom, its white cape was made of ruby and the mineral used for its bulging eyes and steam were some sort of salt water pearl while a blue one was used for it's tears.

The kit's energy spiked inside of the small trinket, the pendant its self was smaller than her pinky, it reacted against her miko powers, not in a threating way, but in a comforting way, it recognized the energy from her son, but the true significance of this fact, was it meant that Shippo was alive! When he died, the whole trinket, would turn black, because his element is more component with nature, it symbolizes the color of the dying wood.

Sadly, even the though of the life of her son could bring her to smile.

Using her strength to fight back tears, she reliezed that her friends. Miroku, Keade, and many others were dead. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

There was still a possibility that InuYasha was alive, but because Kikyo was mortal when she left, Kagome doubted that InuYasha would survive being left a long again.

Although he caused her life to end, the life that she knew, she still loved the hanyu, and deeply hoped that some how, he lived.

She could not hate him for what he did to Sango. She knew that Miroku broke her heart for all of the good reasons, and she knew that if they had time, Miroku would have begged her to come back, and then she would only be hurt more since they were both in the present time.

Unclogging the drain and unraveling her hair from its high bun, Kagome turned to a mirror and for the first time, she looked at her self.

Her shocked expression did not reflect on her face, her harder face.

Every round edge that held a childlike presence was now gone, her bright blue eyes were now a deep sapphire. Minor changes, her black hair was darker, no doubt from the better diet she was on when traveling.

When one looked at her face, she only looked older, as she should since she was 16, and almost 17.

But what shocked her was her body. Most girls her age, from lack of exercise or even with it, still had small amounts of baby fat, where she had none. She wasn't 'built' but a thin line threatening to turn into a firm and sold four-pack was painted on her stomach, her thighs were pure muscle from the constant running of demons, but it somehow managed to hold in more curves and a lot of areas that she didn't think were possible.

She blinked a little, she was no longer pale, but slightly tanned from running in the sun.

Cocking her head to the side, she smiled brightly. 'I'm a babe!' she mentally exclaimed. She never thought of her self as one of the prettiest girls in the school, but after two years of fighting for her life, she was glad that something in this time period would pay off!

She knew better, and grabbed a towel from a rack and refilled the tub. Adding oils and gels for Sango to enjoy her first modern bath.

She wouldn't be consented with her new beauty, but she sure would be proud!

After calling Sango from her learning experience of the modern 'toys' and teaching her how to use the bathroom, she walked into her room and prepared for bed.

The shrine house was big enough to hold a master's bed room, her and Souta's room, Grandpa's room –now traveling the country side- and six other guests' room.

It wasn't a problem for her mother to convert two of them into bedrooms for Sango and Kohaku. But since it was Sango's first night in the future, Kagome offered her own bed until things settled in.

She set her alarm for 6:30 a.m

Tomorrow was the big day that the two girls would go to the mall, to do a little uniform shopping….the young miko cringed at the thought, their new high school.

All due to the fact that her grades fell and she was kicked out of her old school and into Sergechi High.

But how could she argue against it, march into the main office and explain that it was due to the fact that she was time traveling to save a 500 year old past?

"Come on Kagome!" Sango cried cheerfully while tugging on her younger sister's arm.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh with her as she was pulled into the uniform store, Sango had only been here a couple of days and yet she acted like a normal teenage girl, something she even she couldn't do, and she was born in this era!

Kagome shook off the dread while Sango held up their new uniforms for observations. It wasn't that different from her old sailor fuku, instead of the normal white and green the whole style was powder blue.

Kagome grinned as she handed the money to Sango, after they finished she would let her pay. The currency had changed over the last 500 years, so she knew that her older sister would need all the practice she could get.

She glanced back at the uniform now resting in her arms, at least it would bring out some color in Sango's skin, she was answered by the girls giggle, "Kagome it'll bring out the color of your eyes!"

Kazuma shuddered dedicatedly, his black beady eyes quickly assessing the small uniform apartment store.

He could feel it in there. Something, someone was radiating a high amount of spirit energy. It was good, he could tell and it wasn't necessarily as high as Yuske's on his own but it was high enough. Normally he wouldn't have even bothered to pay attention to such a thing, since Koenma was known to have special agents' digused around the world let alone the country.

But this was different; somehow he knew that whoever else was in that store was connected to something big, bad.

His shudder continued while he backed up slowly and bumped into Yuske who was yawning idly behind him.

When they connect, Yuske turned to Kuwabara only to duck when the giant teen shrieked in surprise. "Geese! Can it goofball!" Yuske exclaimed and sent a fist flying into the back of his friend's red head.

Chocolate eyes now glared at the hunched figure of Kuwabara, his fist still in the air and his left hand still in his pocket.

He was so tired. Why in the hell did he even agree to come to the mall with this buffoon, when did he even ask if he could come? How did he wake up this morning?

While Yuske pondered these thoughts, he was suddenly jerked back into reality when Kazuma jumped up again, this time Yuske cooled down enough to register the ape's mood.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, but as soon as the words came out Kuwabara's expression changed. A tint of pink flushed his flash, and his eyes dazed while he stared off into another direction.

His mouth slightly parted as drool formed in the corner of his mouth.

He sighed, he knew that face. A pretty girl must have walked by and judging by his expression, it must have been a good one.

What he was surprised to see, was that there were two girls. "Whoa..." he whistled and placed his hands in his pockets as they passed by, each one giggling with a new uniform bag.

"Shit!" he whispered and turned his back when they passed him by, when they were to the register, Yuske turned and sent a fist flying into the side of Kuwabara's temple; knocking him to the floor. "That's my. Cousin. You Meathead!" he spoke between each punch. Soon a crowd starting forming around the rowdy teens.

When Sango turned from the register, beaming and proud that she made her first purchase with no help needed at all, her chocolate gaze moved from her prize to the small crowd gathered in front of the clothing rack. "Kagome?" she called just as the raven haired woman turned from her purchase.

"Yea?"

Her head nodded forward to indicate her question.

"Uuhh..." she moaned and stole a quick peep in the gaps of the crowd, her eyes widened, then narrowed in hostility, "Nothing, just trouble makers trying to tear apart the store." He growled and tugged Sango by her wrists. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

But Sango tugged back, her eyes still on the fight a head, "But shouldn't we stop them then?"

"Noo, we have people to take care of that, either the mall cops will come or they'll be kicked out by management."

The game was one, and Sango was led to the food court with an unsure, "Okay."

"Hey, hey! You two! Stop there!" Yelled the frenzied store manager. His growl was weak yet somehow feral while his hands began to pull at his hair.

Why? Today of all days, did Urameshi have to come and ruin his big sale.

_Beep,Beep,Beep._

Almost instantly Yuske released his hold on Kuwabara's shirt and took the compact communicator from his pocket. Although others would only see their reflection, he walked outside of the store, leaving the bruising Kuwabara behind.

Already he sighed, Koenma's voice shouting out orders. It was easy to hear the heavy foot steps coming behind him and even easier to step aside, grab Kuwabara from behind his shirt and thrust him to the ground, his foot pressed into his back while he used his free hand to tug and hold his arm behind him.

"Say Uncle…." Yuske grinned and chuckled at his friend's stupidity.

"Yuske!" A tiny voice yelled from the communicator.

"What is it pipsqueak? I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Uncle! Uncle!" cried Kuwabara

"Shut up Kuwabara! Can't you see that I'm talking!?" Yuske pulled his arm tighter then kicked him away with a foot in his back.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, mentally noting that he didn't even gel it back.

Yuske frowned at this small flow and sighed, "So what's new? Demons killing humans? Missing child report..." he grumbled, "Cats stuck in trees…?"

"Stop playing around Yuske, this is serious!"

"I'm not playing you little rag doll! If you send me to get another demonic cat stuck up another demonic tree, I'll throw you in the damn thing next time!"

Koenma sighed, in the small screen his placed his hands on his temples and rubbed them gently, "The Makai barrier is falling apart...someone is breaking from the inside"

Kuwabara slowly stood and opened his own compact, face serious and shoulders' stiff. His eyes still reflected fear as he turned into the information, "But the Sensui Seven…" he trailed.

"Are still dead, this enemy, is different."

"Different as in how?"

Koenma sat back, his eyes stern on the paper work before him, "He is following the same methods of Shinobu, but Shinobu would easily allow the demons to run amuck…"

"And this guy isn't?" asked Yuske.

"No, somehow when anything higher than the lowest rank escapes, they are hunted down and disposed of before either of my other agents can catch up to them."

"Alright then." He replied, "So what is the hurry?"

"Because six killings have occurred within the last two says since the release of the low class. You do understand we need to nip this thing before it turns into another End of the World case…"

Yuske merely nodded, "And Yuske..?"

"Yea?"

"A strange energy appeared a few days ago near the sun set shrine. Around the same time the barrier started to break and form holes. Start your investigation there."

"I'm on it."

"Are you…" asked Koenma, skeptical.

Yuske gave one curt nod and the screen went black, the compact was placed in his pocket.

"Sunset Shrine." Began Kuwabara, "Don't you have family there?"

Yuske sighed and made his way to the exit, and for the hundredth time he answered. "Yea."

"Oh my gosh! This is…" Sango paused, searching for the word that Kagome as used, "Awesome!"

Kagome laughed as she watched Sango enjoy her first Rocky Road Ice cream cone, she herself had a three scoop of Cookies n' Cream, Chocolate Chip Mint and Superman.

Sango beamed then her expression hardened a bit, "You seemed very interested in leaving the store when those boys were fighting."

"Yea?"

"Who were they…?"

"Do you remember that one time that I told you my cousin had died? Hit by a car trying to protect a kid."

Sango nodded.

"The one with the black hair, that was…IS my…OUR cousin…" she huffed, her fingers twitting on the flakes of the cone. "I thought he was dead."

"That's the thing, he isn't dead...at least not anymore."

Sango shot her a skeptical look.

"Look I saw the body my self okay! And it isn't like we haven't seen worse…"

Sango nodded, "Yes, but I wasn't expecting something similar to a specter in your era either. So he must be a demon!"

"No way!" Kagome shook her head, "We would have sensed that, no matter how strong, the aura wouldn't have been right. And besides, we don't have demons in the modern era."

That's when Midoriko's words repeated in her mind, Sango's gazed averted to the melting ice cream.

"History will repeat it's self."

The only way to explain Kagome's current mood was excitement. They were going to spend the rest of the weekend at the spa so they could have a 'fresh' start when they started their new school.

And everything was going great until they arrived at the Receptionists' desk. A blue haired girl, obviously pissed.

"What do you mean we don't have any reservations!?" she bellowed. "We made them months ago!" She slammed her fists on the counter stop, denting it lightly while her pink eyes flared in pure rage.

Another girl stood behind her, arms extended forward while she silently tried to sooth the girl, her brown hair was cut rather short.

"I-I'm sorry miss b-b-but…" the clerk stammered, hiding behind his clipboard."

"At least give me my money back.."

"W-w-we don't"

"WWHHAATT?!" the woman was about to go AWOL when Sango appeared and tapped a index finger on her shoulder. "Excuse me…" she whispered, "But we have enough room for two more, if you don't mind sharing."

The brunette turned her head, brown eyes hopeful, "Really?" She eyed Sango, then Kagome. "Thank you so much."

After all of that, the man didn't even argue, instead he thanked them, then quit right on the spot.

"This is so relaxing." Kagome rolled her head to the side and spread her arms behind her, the others agreed with exuberant sighs.

"Oh! I'm Botan, and this is my friend Keiko!" she chirped happily.

Kagome wasn't fazed and waved lazy, while Sango tried to figure out how someone could go from Death Mode to Bubbly in less than an hour.

"I'm Kagome, and this is my sister Sango." She replied, equally bubbly. Sango sweat dropped. _They are just alike aren't they…_

"So are you guys getting ready for school too?" Keiko piped in.

Kagome nodded and Sango responded, "Segeji High."

"So are we!" exclaimed Botan.

"That's a nice coincidence."

"Where do you live? Keiko and I might be able to walk with you in the morning."

"Are you familiar with Higurashi Shrine?"

"Ohhh. Shrine maidens?" Botan cooed and both girls shrugged in union.

"No." they answered at the same time making Botan and Keiko laugh, they were happy to have some new friends.

_**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! SLAM!**_

"SANGO!" Kagome hopped right out of bed. It was the first day of school and she was pumped! They had plenty of time to get ready since Botan and Keiko said they would bring their group of friends.

Kagome wandered into the bathroom, Sango had just walked out and greeted her with a smile and a small kiss on the cheek, "Morning." Kagome returned the gesture and closed the door behind her to wash her face and brush her teeth.

She was still wandering how on earth her mother knew how to create or even buy fake birth certificate and get her a social security number so quickly and easily. Then she shook her head. _ No I don't_.

The Higurashis', they liked the sound of that, were all sitting around the table, enjoying bacon and French toast. Along with grits, something they never tried before only to have their breakfast interrupted by a loud voice coming from the court yard. "Her son!?!"

The sons and daughters of the Higurashi family glanced at one another, then quickly ran to the front yard Souta still scarfing down his food.

The first thing to meet their gaze was a group of teens. Botan and Keiko from the previous night, A orange haired boy, another boy almost as tall with black star burst hair, and a white streak. All were wearing the high school uniform of dark navy. All except for the one in a green uniform, someone Kagome couldn't believe to be Yuske until Souta confirmed it by calling out his name.

Yuske fixed his gaze on his cousin, and two others with him. He recognized the girl next to her from the mall the other day. _Who has a sleep over on the first day of school…_but that wasn't an important thought.

He's eyes went back to Kurama and the kid standing in between him and his aunt's house. His hair was a lighter shade than Kurama's and his eyes were a lighter green but he didn't know anyone with that same combination, even his hair was down.

He was surprised enough when Keiko said they had made new friends and noticed that her 'friends' was his cousin, but nothing could prepare him for the shock of a mini Kurama, especially when said kid asked what did they want from his mother.

And another thing that was surprising, was that this kid wasn't even bothering to suppress his strong demonic aura.

* * *

"**Looks can be deceiving."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yea I know it's been forever since I have updated. **

**But with moving and Drama, it's really hard to stay on top. **

**This is chapter 6, and I'm still writing 10, so please know that I haven't forgotten about you all, and know that I will do my best to keep updating!**

**I'll be getting my own computer soon so it should be a lot easier, since I won't have to reply on using my dad's laptop. **

**At which he does suck!**

**Anyways, read and review!**


	7. La Primer Dia de Esculea

**VII**

**La Primer Dia de Esculea**

**

* * *

  
**

**Although I wouldn't mind taking finical credit. I do not own Yu Hakusho or InuYasha, or the characters used by them. **

**

* * *

  
**

He was freaking out. Everything was happening to fast for him, too much to digest in one sitting. Not only were there reports of the Makai barrier breaking…again, there was a chance his cousins had something to do with it and karma must have hated him, he had no clue that his girlfriends' new 'friend' would be the person he was trying to avoid.

His hands shot up and tugged at the freshly gelled back hair. Now he had to deal with the fact that Kurama might have knocked up his little cousin. Which had to be impossible, the kid looked 13!

"Kurama since when did you have a kid?" Kuwabara asked, earning a horrified looked from Yuske, who quickly eyed the kitsune.

Kurama sighed and really tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes, "Although the resemblance is shockingly familiar to my own, I am pleased to say that I do not have a child."

"You could have just said you don't have a kid…" he mumbled.

Yuske grinned then frowned, "Then who's the father?"

Kagome was fed up, but not even Yuske's annoyance could contain the joy she tried to hide. She didn't even notice, when her arms found their way around the young boy's neck, pressing his head into her chest. She didn't even know how she managed to walk to the center of the court yard. She was so happy; the necklace that she had received from him grew warm with his distance.

His Ki recognized him and that was enough to make her heart explode from pure joy.

Shippo. Her Shippo, was in her arms again at last. "He is my child." Kagome answered Yuske without really answering him.

All eyes traveled to Kagome, some had forgotten she was even there. Then to Kurama and back to Shippo, causing the two red head's to shake their heads in pure agitation.

Shippo, blushing from the sudden embrace of his mother, patted her arm gently and looked back and above his shoulder towards her, "Mother, I'm 13 now, allow me to explain."

Kagome nodded, and reluctantly backed away, her hand still on Shippo's shoulder. They could catch up later.

But Yuske snapped, "W-what…Kagome…you…Kurama…how!?!" was the only word that managed to make since from the teen's utter confusion.

Yuske looked like he was about to faint from the lack of information. Although no one, save Kuwabara who was now petting Buyo, could not understand why Yuske didn't grasp that Shippo was only Kagome's child but considering the age gap, they would like to know how they were kin as well.

'_But she __**is**__ beautiful now isn't she?'_ Kurama could feel Yoko's presence rise within him, now he was slightly more intrigued, it took a lot for Yoko to jump into the affairs of others. But then again, there were two beautiful girl's in front of him.

'_Very much so, but once more I have no interest.' _Yoko chuckled lightly. _'Ah, but you will.' _

'_And what makes you say that?' _ But all Kurama received was silence. He didn't push it any further, just enjoyed the silence. His eyes moved to the younger male in front of him when he walked towards Yuske. "I am not the kitsune's son…"

Everyone stared at him, eyes wide.

"What do you mean…?" Botan asked with a nervous giggle.

Hiei grimaced.

Shippo innocently cocked his head to the side, "That's what most of the girls in school call him. 'The fox.'"

Everyone but the Higurashi's and Shippo mentally sighed. It was then that Souta actually recognized Shippo from the pictures that Kagome would bring home and stories she would tell. He grinned and walked over to slap him on the back in a friendly gesture.

Kohaku joined them as Souta spoke, "Hey Shippo! Wow, so how did you come from the fu- ow!" Souta rubbed his arm and glared at Kohaku.

"Let's get to school." Kohaku stated and handed his sisters his bag. They each nodded and waited for Yuske's gang to make the first move down the stairs.

Kurama was the last to leave, while everyone made their way down the stairs, he was slightly shocked to catch Shippo's gaze and even more shocked when the young boy held it there.

Suddenly he could feel it, not just a small demonic aura, but the essence of a pure bred Russet Fox.

He stopped in his tracks while Shippo coolly made his way down the steps and caught up with Souta and Kohaku.

'_Interesting…'_

'_Is it Yoko'?_

'_Russets are a rare breed now and days, almost as rare as a silver.'_

'_Hmm, why is that?'_

'_They usually don't have the ability to hold a human form, the really powerful ones will appear human from an early age, usually with a tail and fox legs.'_

Kurama chuckled, mentally looking over the kit's feet while they walked down the path.

'_Once they reach a certain point of power, they retain human legs and can change into their true bestial forms. Only then do they start gaining extra tails'. _

'_Would he be a young one then'?_

'_Very powerful for his age. Kurama, he's more than 400 years old. He must have taken something to slow down his aging process.'_

'_Who on earth would do that and why?'_

'_Who knows…?'_

--

--

--

"Now then!" Chimed Kagome after wrapping an arm with Keiko and Botan so that she was in the middle, Sango smiled and wrapped hers' with Botans' when she held out her hand.

It was clear who the new friends were out of the sets, Kagome with the equally cheerful Botan and Sango with the more realistic Keiko.

Although each of the two girls was in a different conversation, they were all laughing. Sometimes from their personal conversations and sometimes from what someone else may have said.

And as usual, the boys stayed in the back of the group where it was safe from the female propaganda.

Yuske groaned, one headache was gone only to be replaced by another. He was sure that Kagome did not have a sister, but from what he heard from both Botan and Keiko, apparently she did, and he could ask her. Every time she even looked his way, she had a 'bite me' look on her expression.

"What did I do anyways…" he mumbled.

Kagome quickly but subtly answered through the laughter, her voice cool, "You lived."

That was shocking.

He hissed, trying hard to suppress his demonic ki, "Well damn, it looks like I know how you feel about cousin Yuske…"

When Kagome turned around, he almost immediately wished he could take it back. In her eyes flashed the emotions of anger and confusion, now her expression was hidden behind a mask that didn't look right for her personality.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked right when Yuske was about to explain how he didn't deserve such hostility.

She took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "For the last year and a half, we all thought you were dead." She laughed softly, "You didn't write, you didn't call, you didn't even visit." For once she felt relieved knowing that her time traveling had nothing to do with the updates on Yuske, it took a while for her mother to recover.

It seemed like she looked at the group of friends for the first time, "You even made new friends." She sounded pleased. "Isn't that worth talking about?"

Yuske stood still, hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground.

Damn, he felt terrible. He was so caught up in his own world, and he knew the more people he brought with him, the more danger he could spread.

But how was he supposed to explain this to her?

Yet again, he was hurting someone he loved because of something he had to do.

Keiko passed him a sympathetic look.

"I-I'm so sorry Kagome, I wasn't dead, just in a coma for so long that the doctors assumed…"

Kagome shook her head, not buying it. "I don't need an explanation, especially one that's a lie." She remembered the viewing of his body and shuddered.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't call. But Kagome, I'm here now and…" he hesitated at the unfair promise, "I'm here to stay."

Kagome giggled softly and smiled, walking back, she hugging him around the waist. But the sweet moment was cut short when Botan started clapping and Keiko breathed a soft, "Awww."

Sango was clapping, distracting Yuske's blush, "But can you explain something to me?" he asked and nodded towards Sango while Kagome backed away.

Kagome of course had practiced this explanation just incase she ran into someone she had known for a while. "We share the same father." She said simply, and Yuske didn't question anything else about it.

Let them take it however they want to.

--

--

--

A few more blocks and the three boys departed from the group, Kagome and Sango kissed their brothers and Shippo on the forehead before leaving, and one would have thought they didn't see each other every day from the way they were acting.

Yea they were acting strange, but what right did Yuske have to complain when he was just left off the hook?

The first warning bell echoed off the school grounds. Only a few groups of students were left and even they were heading inside of the building.

Kagome sighed a bit, they were a little later then she wanted them to be. Already she was going to have to be toured around the school and lead to class by whom ever the principle found worthy enough to be a guide. But now there was a chance that she would be introduced to class.

As the others left, waving goodbye and promises to meet later. Kagome looked over to Sango, expecting to see the reflection of her dread on Sango's face but, instead Sango's expression was pure excitement. It was then that she remembered that Sango wasn't originally from her time.

She giggled and explained all that was going to happen as they walked to the principle's office, but that didn't help one bit at all. It only added to Sango's high, "Kagome, I know I seem weird, but remember that it's been a while since I met a group of people so close to my age!" Kagome blinked a bit and shook her head.

She supposed she would have to have a good day for Sango's sake; this was a new experience for her, a new adventure.

They waited patiently by the office door. It didn't take but 7 minutes for the principle to open the door. She was elderly, and short, wearing a white blouse and a red skirt.

Unlike most old women her age, she did not keep her long gray hair in a bun, but in a simple low ponytail cascading down her back.

It did not take long for Kagome and Sango to recognize the resemblance of the old woman. "Kaede?" Kagome whispered, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around the old woman's frame.

But the principle only looked up, "Yes." She grinned. "A fine name is it not? My mother says she named me after a priestess in our family." She chuckled and began to walk forward, "Ah forgive me, I forget you youngsters don't take an interest to a thing about history."

Sango and Kagome gave each other a quick glace before following, "N-no, we love history." Kagome continued, feeling a bit hurt by this small rejection.

The old woman turned, and nodded, "Good, then you won't mind Mr. Laze giving you a tour?"

"Mr. Laze?" asked Sango.

"Yes, this is his planning period and he is also going to be your history teacher judging from your schedules."

"Oh, we have classes together?"

Kagome shook her head after getting better look on the sheet of paper, "Just Science and lunch."

Kaede laughed, "Of course Misses Higurashi…we try our best to keep siblings and relatives apart from class so they can learn to branch out beyond their comfort zone." Sango nodded, but Kagome pouted, she would worry about Sango.

--

--

Right on cue, a tall and lean young man stepped forward, his white shirt had its tails sticking out over his tan slacks, a cup of coffee in his hand, and a gold ring on his right hand.

He grinned, and then bowed subtly. If anyone was to guess his age, they would have said 20 or 22. Kagome and Sango both stared in awe, his red hair ran crimson from the tips and bright orange as it flowed to his roots, strangely contrasting his violet eyes.

_A human disguise! _Sango figured while looking more contently in his eyes. She wanted too much to branch out her power, to feel how strong the shield was, but if she did he might blow her cover.

"Who are you?" she asked in a weak hostile tone.

Kaede turned promptly and eyed the young man, "Mr. Laze, one of our younger teachers, started towards the end of last year. Since the bell hasn't rung yet, he will escort Ms. Kagome Higurashi around before he delivers her to her first class."

Mr. Laze bowed once again, sipping from his silver coffee mug.

Sango sneered, but before she could protest, Kaede turned towards her, "That leaves you to me." She beamed. Her hand tugged and grabbed Sango's elbow, moving her along down the hall. Sango shot a pleading look to Kagome, but there was no need.

She already knew.

Even as they walked down the hall and Mr. Laze began to speak in his all too beautiful voice.

She tried to key in the certain characteristics that labeled him as the demon he was.

But before she could voice out her assumption, she found her self back pressed against the mall, Mr. Laze's hands braced the wall beside her face, and startled blue eyes glared into the mischievous violet ones and in them, she saw the sign of power, ancient power and knowledge and pain.

Her gaze wondered over his face, and beneath his bangs something began to faintly glow. She looked back to see him smile, and he inclined his head forward.

She lifted her right hand, and moved apart his hair.

Kagome's smile was bright when she saw the violet crescent moon glowing on his forehead. The mark was temporary, giving to this man to show who his ally was.

Almost immediately, her arms snaked their way around his waist as she buried her head into his chest.

"Careful now." He warned and patted her head softly, chuckling. He was warned that this might happen but it was still strange for him. "Teachers and students shouldn't be seen being so friendly…" he warned in a murmur.

But Kagome could only laugh as she backed away wiping a tear from her eye, "I never would have thought that Sesshomaru would befriend a bat demon."

He laughed.

Then she asked, "Can I know your name?"

Mr. Laze smiled, and took a deep bow. "Why of course my fair miko."

--

--

As Kagome sauntered in her first period class, her bright smile quickly faded and transformed into a fool blown look of despair.

She took her assigned seat next to Keiko, and the brunette looked over to her in concern, "What's wrong Kagome?"

But she only groaned and placed her head on the desk. Keiko rubbed her back nervously, "What's wrong?"

"Geometry…"

Keiko cheered silently, "Yea I know! How luck are we to get it for first block!"

Kagome to looked at her like she had ingrown a goat in her neck causing Keiko to blush delicately, "I-I could help you if you like."

The young miko giggled, "Now **that **would be great!"

--

--

Kurama sighed; his finger tips massaged his temples while he peered at the desk. Yoko was seething,

'_Look at what you've done! That could be __**us **__rubbing her back! That could be __**us **__receiving cheers of gratitude!'_

'_Yoko, I fail to see the point in this one girl…'_

'_Are you an Idiot!? Oh wait, I forgot, you're human. You have to go through the whole get-to-know-her bull.'_

'_That is how our generation forms relationships…'_

'_WRONG! You are__** not**__ a human Kurama! We see who we want for a mate, and take them!'_

'_Mate? Seriously Yoko?'_

'_You know what? I'm mad at you. Don't talk to me.'_

Kurama was only to quick to follow his advice.

Besides, how could he even think about a girl with so many things going on? And to top of that, he was giving himself the silent treatment.

He sighed, "I wonder if I need therapy…"

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi, I heard of your illnesses last year. I hope you stay the whole year this year." The math teacher called after looking over his roster.

This earned another groan from Kagome, everyone snickered causing Kagome to blush a ferocious red, and Keiko rubbed her back again.

Kurama looked over to the two girls in front of him.

Kagome looked as fit as a horse, if not maybe even better. He wouldn't believe that she was sick enough to be kicked out of school just last year… _Interesting…_he thought to himself.

--

--

--

As the second bell rang, Keiko walked Kagome to her second class, "Well at least you'll be with someone you know." She said softly, and smiled.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

Keiko nodded towards Kurama walking into the classroom and Kagome groaned softly but not enough for Keiko to notice. "Just be careful Kagome. His fan girls are vicious." Was her departure.

Kagome just stood there for a minute, allowing others to walk pass her and into the class room. She sighed, and didn't move until Mr. Laze walked in and yelled, "Seat assignments on the bored!" shortly after.

Kagome quickly scurried into the room right before the late bell rang, and to her dismay she didn't even have to look at the chart to see where her seat was, because the only one available was right but Kurama Minamino.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew very well that somehow the red head was avoiding, now she didn't know if it was because of what had happened earlier that morning or if he thought she was another crazed fan girl.

As a matter of fact, she didn't really care.

Kagome could feel the glares on her back, and turned to see a group of girls sending her silent promises of death. Well, she glared right back, as a matter of fact, she did even better and smiled, but did not turn around to face Kurama.

Instead she looked straight ahead, Mr. Laze was beaming with laughter and she quickly learned that this teacher would be a tease. "Don't worry Minamino, I won't bother you unless I have too." She spoke politely but still did not face him.

Kurama's eyes widened.

'_Noooo!!'_

'_Silence Yoko!'_

'_She hates us!'_

Kurama just ignored the small rant but he did have to admit, this surprised him. This human girl could get past his charm so easily? Even avoid making eye contact or looking at him? He wasn't arrogant just used to the obvious.

'_Very Interesting.' _

'_Told you so…' _Kurama looked to the teacher as he began to lesson.

Mr. Laze, although Kurama himself had only started school this year for the first time, thanks to Koenma who wanted to keep his team together, he knew full well of the teachers' reputation.

All the girls loved him, and he was also the youngest high school teacher in Japan, but what he also knew was that this man had a high amount of spirit energy.

He sat back in his desk, his mind wondering, he couldn't tell if he was human or if he was a yokai since he was hiding behind some sort of masking barrier.

A history teacher. This man was old, how old? He couldn't possibly know, but it was common knowledge that if a human can reach a certain point of spiritual power, their life span would equal to the same as a deep dragon.

'_A deep dragon? Isn't that a Elvin myth?' _

'_Are you saying that Elves and Drow do not exist?' _

'_I'm not saying that at all. Beautiful creatures, although you might never want to lay with their females unless you plan to die in ecstasy.'_

Kurama chuckled too himself, earning a questioning look from Kagome.

He acted as if he were paying attention to the lesson.

'_Crazy…' _Kagome thought.

--

--

"Now for today's lesson…" Mr. Laze began after moving some papers on his desk, then sitting on it, he crossed his leg over his lap, and stated "The Shikon Jewel…is it real, or is it fake?" the class groaned. Not another children tale. "Some say that it was lost long ago in a battle. The great and powerful spider demon and his miko lover created the jewel together in hopes that humans and demons…as well as other creatures would be able to unite as one…"

Kagome's pencil snapped, she was holding it to hard. _What? _She tried to stay quiet. The story was so wrong.

"But a jealous 'half demon' wanted to priestess for him, as well as the power of the jewel. In rage he killed the priestess, and took the jewel. Now the spider demon was angered, and tried to hunt down the hanyu who had already allied himself with a tainted monk, a slayer for hire, and a dark priestess. But because of the power of love…they were all easily over come, and thus the jewel and the spider yokai vanished after a wish to be reunited with his lover."

Kurama sighed, a classic trick. Mr. Laze would soon give them a pop quiz and everyone, save for himself, would fail.

'_I think I'll give my self an 80…'_Kurama thought to himself.

'_You just can't stand the thought of failing can't you?'_

Kurama mentally shrugged.

But before the teacher could even think 'pop quiz' Kagome stood up. Her eyes hidden by the dark bangs of her hair, but beneath them, one could sense her rage. "That is wrong." Her voice was barely a growl, and the pressure in the air suddenly grew thick, everyone had their eyes on her. "The spider yokai, Naraku, was the one who killed the priestess Kikyo in a quest of power and unrequited love. The taiji-ya, monk, and priestess, were not tainted, and in the end it was the hanyu who killed Naraku." She couldn't help it, although it was a little, she couldn't control her own spirit flow. It was seeping from her.

She gasped and sat down slowly.

Mr. Laze nodded, quickly understanding that he went too far with his joke, "That's right. You even gave some of the correct names and occupations. Thank Ms. Higurashi, she just saved you a pop quiz."

There was a soft applause, but they were all blocked out. Kagome was fighting back her tears.

Kurama just stared.

'_She keeps shocking you.'_

'_It took me a while to figure out just half of that information since you wouldn't help me. And she knew things that documents could not even cover, that Makai documents could not even cover.' _Kurama hesitantly averted his gaze, his eyes darting to the teacher before him.

Something was not right with those two.

'_The battle with Naraku was a famous one. It happened well when I was still a kit, but the chaos is known well. Did you sense her power Kurama?'_ They both remained silent, replaying the scene repeatedly, analyzing it. Studying it and comparing it to her current stoic expression. Something was different with her, why was she so bothered by a lie? Especially about something that was considered a fairy tale?

_Maybe to her, it wasn't a fairytale…_

Kurama didn't reply. Someone was calling his name.

He looked up, for the first time he noticed a silver earring dangling from Mr. Laze's left lope, "Yes Mr. Laze?"

The teacher eyed him skeptically, "The bell has run Minamino."

--

--

--

Cold water slowly cooled down her tear streaked face. She knew that it was just a teachers trick but still, all those memories. The battles. She never said goodbye.

She sighed and turned to see Sango walking through the door.

"Hey…" she smiled softly, but Sango just shook her head, and began to dry her face on her power blue sleeve.

Sango could see that whatever bothered Kagome, she could deal with it. So instead of questioning her, she pulled her to the bathroom door with a smile, "Hey! We have science next!"

--

--

--

Kagome and Sango walked home.

Yuske said they had to leave, all the while mumbling angrily about some 'Bossy Shrimp.' Kurama joined him and Kuwabara said he needed to go home and feed his kittens.

Hiei just 'Hned' and walked off.

They didn't mind, they didn't talk. It was a nice silence, the sun was setting since they had the first week of cleaning duty, and the birds were chirping to the twilight.

So you can imagine their surprise when Souta came running down the street, his face wet from tears, which were still streaming down his face.

He was panted, but he didn't rest when he stopped. He barely even stopped.

He was smiling, glowing even!

"Sango, Kagome!" he tugged at both of their sleeves, pulling them towards home, "Hurry!"

* * *

"**There is always a silver lining." **

**

* * *

  
**

**So what's up? I did good?**

**Another update within a day! **

**I'm not even sure if I'll post another tomorrow, but I'll try to type it up. Anyways, Read and Review. God Bless and one more week of school! Wooo!!!**


	8. Meeting

**VIII**

**Family Matters **

**

* * *

  
**

**If I owned InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, I wouldn't be writing this. Well I would, but I still don't own them.**

**

* * *

  
**

"What's up with you Koenma??" Yuske flailed his arms above his head in emphasis.

Koenma sighed and folded his hands beneath his chin, sucking on his pacifier and talking at the same time, "You need to watch them more Yuske, earlier today a small display of abnormal power happened somewhere on your campus."

"Well what does that have to do with you eyeing my cousins!?!" Yuske exclaimed.

Koenma's eyes opened, he was so stressed that he didn't even realize he had them closed, "Three yokai, all A or S ranked. A human reincarnated soul, one with information since his memories were not locked away." The small Koenma climbed on top of his desk and walked over to Yuske, now eye level, "Look Yuske, The soul's file is missing and the soul has some how been brought to life and this isn't count the yakai's soul that has been brought to life as well. That soul is that girl's…" Koenma jabbed a finger at a picture of Kagome. "…father."

Botan eyed Koenma skeptically, "How is that even possible?" she breathed.

The toddler popped back in his seat. "Allow me to summarize this. A few months ago, waves of high energy appeared on our radars all coming from the Higurashi shrine, and as if this thing was planned. Two souls were taken and brought back to life and three yokai of a high class phased through the Makai barrier."

Botan gasped.

"We had reasons to suspect Kurama at first, but he didn't fit into the puzzle. Your cousins do." Chocolate eyes now locked on Yuske's trembling form.

When he saw that no one was going to interrupt him he continued, "The three demons branched out. One was with you this morning obviously at the Higurashi Shrine, and then traveled with the younger Higurashi's and simply vanished. Another was also at the Higurashi shrine late last night, and then appeared at your high school."

"What about the third?" Yuske whispered.

"We haven't found him yet, but there is a chance he might too be headed toward Higurashi shrine."

"Hn." Hiei spoke from the back. Clearly insulted since his skills in tracking for proving to be useless.

"Damn." Was all Yuske could say as he flopped down on the love seat behind him. What could he do when the evidence proved his cousin a suspect?

He looked back to Koenma, What could he do?

The room was still and Kurama took this time to step forward, "Why was I considered a suspect? I have done nothing wrong thus far…" his eyes narrowed, well yes he stole some information but honestly anyone could have figured that out.

"Because the demon revived is Kuronue."

"What?" Kurama gasped.

--

-Higurashi Shrine-

--

Kagome's eyes widened, her hands were rubbing them repeatedly but beside her she could feel Sango hit the ground, bracing her weight on her own legs, which wasn't a very good idea since they felt like rubber.

She couldn't believe this, but there was not mistaking it. There was no demon in front of her and he definitely was not a specter.

The man before her, the man who was embracing her brothers and leaning his head on her mother's chest since he was on his knees, and all four of them crying.

Her Father. Those same blue eyes that reflected her own, and the way he smiled that strangely reminded her of Sango when the battle against Naraku was won. "Ten years…" she mumbled.

She remembered it even then; it was raining that day when he left. Just left for work one day and never came back. "Ten years!" she screamed this time, earning surprised glances from her family in the court yard. From everyone but Sango, her silent glare reflected Kagome's rage, she wanted things explained.

"Kagome…" her mother spoke and took a slow step toward her daughter.

"No." he placed a hand on her shoulder and stood, but did not advance forward. Instead he held his hands up in surrender, "I wasn't here Kagome. For the last 4 years I've been dead."

Kagome shook her head, "That doesn't excuse."

"No it does not. But Kagome there are things out there that you would not have understood. The danger and especially after one has the memories of his incarnate."

The raven haired eyes widened, "Demons."

"When I was revived I received everything that you went through. So I knew I could come back to a strong family. To my sons and my daughters." Kohaku laughed.

Sango stood, "Kohaku get away from him." She urged, her arms open but he could only smile. "No Sango, sister he speaks the truth, the oath of the demon slayer, no one can know that, not even if they heard it a thousand times."

He couldn't help but beam as he remembered his sisters' words.

"_The oath is actually an incantation, anyone who wants to do us harm, human or demon, will die instantly after saying the oath. Only a demon slayer or close ally can say this spell. It's quite soul bounding."_

"Sister." Kohaku spoke again, this time his voice was grave, but his father interrupted, "I am the reincarnation of your father Sango.

Sango remained at a distance, everything was happening to fast.

She looked over when she felt Kagome wrap her arm around her waist, they would support one another.

"What does this all mean?"

Kohaku finally spoke and even Souta sneered, "Naraku was the one to end father's life. Naraku is alive."

--

--

--

- That Night –

--

--

--

"**You can be serious Koenma!" Yuske backed up towards the door. "Do you realize what happens to humans with low spirit energy after they pass through the portal?!"**

"**Of course do Yuske, but that will all be resolved once the interrogation is done."**

"**They'll die!" he punched a side wall.**

"**We don't have a choice! Now I'll revive your cousins…if they are innocent."**

**Yuske couldn't believe what he was hearing. Koenma actually wanted him to go out and get his cousins, bring his cousins to spirit world and deliver their death sentence. **

**Why couldn't this just be a happy reunion?**

**His fists trembled at his sides, this was so unfair, "Why can't you have someone else do it?"**

**Koenma sighed, "Because they trust you. It's the safest way to go."**

_**Because they trust you.**_

**Those four words cut through him deep. **

"**Koenma, they can't be involved with this…" he pleaded. **

**Koenma glared and flicked his hand in the air, soon a small portal opened in the frame was a picture of the shrine stairs. "Then you have nothing to worry about do you?"**

--

--

--

-Else Where-

--

--

--

"Is that all?" a soft voice spoke, Velvet in a soft breeze.

"Yes sir." The purple oni bowed and the soft voice answered, "Then you may go back, contact me when you receive more information."

Once again the ogre grunted and walked out of the door.

The man mentally sighed, and ran his fingers through his silver stresses as he gazed in the moonlight.

He pressed a small button on the side of his desk when he noticed a blinking lightly, "Father…" he smiled, recognizing Rin's voice at once. "Shippo is back." He nodded, and then realized that she couldn't see him, "Send him in."

A few moments later two wide double doors, cherry wood and bearing the crest of the western lord opened to reveal Shippo, his hair running down his back and his russet tail swaying in the air behind him.

As he walked in and placed his hand in his pocket, he looked around. A smirk on his face, Sesshomaru noted this to be the first time he truly smiled in years, making him grin in return he had learned to love this kit like his own son.

As a matter of fact he raised him after Kagome left, and made his heir to half of his empire both in Makai and Ningenkai. "By your smile I take that things went well?"

Shippo turned his head and grinned even wider, if that was even possible, his pointed ears flicked, like most russet kitsune they did not develop fox ears.

Really as a parent Sesshomaru should have been yelling the kit's head off, gone for a week looking for Kagome, skipping a public human school he begged to go to, causing Rin to want the same thing.

"Well?" he urged.

"Mother is well." Shippo laughed, unbuttoning his uniform jacket. He seemed so at ease that it almost hurt Sesshomaru to say the next words, "For now."

Shippo's grin immediately dropped, "For now?" he raised a brow.

"The spy I sent to Reikai came back."

"And?" Shippo cut in.

Sesshomaru paused, his index finger resting on his cheek while he waited for Shippo to calm down.

"I'm sorry father…" he sighed and bit his lower lip. "Do they know?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No they do not. But they suspect something and have sent Yuske to retrieve her and Sango."

Shippo sighed in relief, "Well that's good right?"

"Besides Naraku coming back and hiding out somewhere, besides Kagome and Sango trying to hide their past but looking for it at the same time. Yes I'd say it's good."

Once more Shippo laughed, and Sesshomaru got up, "Kuronue is still close enough to keep an eye on Kagome and Sango."

"Where is Bankotsu?"

"Being the Black Jackal he is."

"Hmm.." Shippo eyed Sesshomaru as he began to put away his documents and go toward his closet, "Where are you going?" he finally asked.

Sesshomaru grinned, "_We_ are going to get ready to see our girls tomorrow. Go see if Rin wants to join us."

* * *

**"A plan always takes place."**

* * *

**YAY!! Another one within a day xD **

**Now I really know I won't have one up tomorrow, but anyways, I know it's short, so yea bear with me, but the short ones are important too!**

**Anyways, read and Review, Godbless!!**

**

* * *

  
**


	9. New Rivals, Old Friends

**IX**

**New Rivals, Old Friends**

**

* * *

  
**

**Once again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.**

**

* * *

  
**

The second day was no where as comfortable as the first, at least not for Kagome and Sango.

Gone was the adrenaline of the first day of school and the partial worry that Sango and Kohaku would not fit in but also the worry that Shippo and Sesshomaru had died centuries ago was also gone. There was a silver lining after all.

Kohaku and Souta could be heard laughing from the kitchen downstairs.

The raven maiden sighed and made her way to join the others.

As Kagome straightened her short powder blue sailor skirt and adjusted the soft yellow scarf around her neck she noticed the smell of bacon, her stomach growled in acknowledgment.

A soft giggled played from her lips as she walked into the kitchen, the sight before her was a heard warming one.

At the Stove stood Sango, a spatula in her hand and a pink apron covering her uniform while their mother watched over her and gave instructions while she cooked breakfast, occasionally they would laugh here and there, but at the table her father sat at its head with Souta and Kohaku at his right hand sides, smiled brightly and hung on his every word while he retold stories of his demon hunting days.

She could not help but lean in the door way. Her arms crossed whiles he observed this small scene. After grabbing a small tea cup and pouring herself the morning brew she sat at the left side of the table, reaching towards the center and adding four table spoons of sugar and so much milk that the dark brown tea was a milky brown.

Souta, like always, frowned and shook his head in disgust but looking into father's tea cup he realized that the color was even lighter than Kagome's! "What's the point in getting tea when your just going to drown it in milk and sugar anyways?"

Kohaku nodded in agreement, both he and Souta drank their tea 'black'

"It's better that way." Kagome and her father spoke at the same time, then when they realized they pulled a twin, smiled.

Although, the Kodak moment was ruined when the sudden and rather loud sound Yuske made when he barged into the front door. Of coarse Mrs. Kira Higurashi didn't mind, she was used to her nephew's brash and rude behavior, the other's however, worse their displeasure on their face.

Kagome was the first to snap out of it, followed by Sango who began to set the plates. Both were used to InuYasha's behavior and were thankful that they couldn't be easily annoyed because of that.

Kagome however, noticed that Yuske was acting nervous, he eyed his uncle in a suspecting manner, which of course was expected but the look of expectancy wasn't something she thought she would see shining in her cousin's eyes.

Kagome set her tea cup down on the oak table gently, and looked up to Yuske. He avoided her gaze and she narrowed hers.

Yes he was up to something.

"So Uncle Kaido, I thought you were missing or something." Yuske began, a big grin plastered on his face and all traces of his nervous mood melted when he spoke. He took in a deep breath. He was trying to act normal and it sure wasn't helping when Kagome eyed him like that.

He picked up a tea cup from the center of the table and poured him self half a cup, adding on spoon of sugar.

Kaido laughed his booming laugh, slapping his hand on his knee one time as if something was truly funny. Before Yuske could ask why the hell he was laughing…a loud slap echoed throughout the room, sending small vibrations through the cupboards.

When everyone turned around towards the sink, Sango stood in front of Kuwabara with her arms crossed over her chest, angry brown eyes glared viciously at the tall orange haired boy who just stood their in shock. His mouth gaping and a glowing red hand print marking his face. "I-it was just a question!"

"Hmp! Only perverts ask someone they _just _met to be their girlfriends!" she barked back and turned on her heals to finish serving breakfasts, all the while muttering about lecturing monks.

Kagome and her mother giggled, and Yuske laughed nervously, but Mr. Higurashi and his son's we all sending the red mammoth death glares, Souta even pounded his fists.

Kuwabara laughed nervously, "Sooo, what's for breakfast?" he asked, hopping to divert some attention to the food. It worked; all eyes were on Sango who blushed from the change of lime light, "Bacon, eggs, grits and toast."

"Grits?" Kohaku asked.

"It's like rice porage, but the grains are much smaller."

He nodded and watched as Souta added cheese; Kagome did the same but mixed in her bacon and eggs.

Sango mixed it with her eggs, and his father ate his like Kagome's as well as Yuske.

His mother and Kuwabara was the only one who ate their separately.

Kohaku tasted one of each thing, and then mixed them all together one by one. It was delicious!

--

--

--

Only Higurashi siblings along with Yuske and Kuwabara walked to school that morning. The only real conversation was the one between Souta and Kohaku about some game. The girls smiled, when the boys left Yuske patted his stomach and burped, "Wow, breakfast was great." Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

Sango giggled a thanks and Kagome comment, "She learns fast."

Yuske found that comment a bit odd, he was sure that Sango was about 16, was this first time cooking? That was a bit strange for the average Japanese house hold.

"That is was her first time cooking?" Kagome stated in an obvious tone then shook her head as she walked ahead into the school building, "Wow Yuske, you sure have been acting weird lately."

As the other's walked ahead, Yuske stopped at the school gate, just watching while his friends walked on, Sango took one last glance towards him, smiling and then turned to walk inside.

Yuske sighed, he couldn't help it that his world was slowly falling apart. At first he thought that his cousin's could be really proven innocent. He knew his uncle was dead, he saw the file when his soul passed. He never really knew him, so how could he care? And by then they were still fighting in the dark tournament. So to see him alive, to hear his familiar laughter, it made the thought that his cousin, his cousins were really some how associated with the fading of the Makai barrier.

"And I'm not weird!" he shouted into the empty space.

"Well you look very strange when you're shouting at nothing."

"Can it Hiei…" Yuske mumbled and kicked a pebble while shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

He didn't have to look up to know that Hiei was standing on top of the gate archway.

"What is it? Don't you have class too?"

"Hn." He replied and hopped to the ground, "The bell will ring in one minute, while you're running to class and will possibly still be late, I'll make it before the wire ticks."

Yuske raised a brow, "Not worry about getting caught are ya?"

Hiei uncharacteristically shrugged and walked ahead, "That girl is associated with two of the demons, a small jewel she carries around her neck holds some of the energy of one of the demons and when another small wave came from the school, she was located in the same area. Koenma already knows, and today we'll round up the girls and bring them in for questioning."

Hiei stopped when he noticed that Yuske stood in the same spot, he turned and was slightly shocked to see a hard look on his face. He almost felt bad, he had come to respect Yuske, even consider him a friend although he would never admit that, and he felt bad that he had to bring up the news like this. He sighed, "Look, I won't sugar coat this, but you know and I both know that if they are causing this, then they will die. We will more than likely be the executioners."

Yuske's voice was feral and even as he walked off he couldn't help but growl, "Say what you will, but I place my immortal life on the fact that you wouldn't hunt down and slaughter Yukina for the same reason."

--

--

--

Second period History and Mr. Laze was not here. She was still having a hard time pin pointing his aura and he was shooting so many questions in such a weird manner that she found it hard to concentrate. She had been determined to take another shot today, but he was out and a substitute called Mr. Nagano had taken his place.

But the thing was, just like Mr. Laze, he had a strange aura around him, and his deep azure eyes never seemed to leave her own.

But when they did, she found her self looking outside of the class window, a look of boredom on her face while he inaccurately went over the history of Japan. Kagome did warn her that anything related to magic would be blamed on superstitions and illnesses but, this was pretty ridiculous.

It seemed to be only a few minutes later when she was awakened from her daydream when she felt someone's hand on her own. At first she was fully prepared to attack something, but then just as quickly she remembered that she was in the modern era.

But when she looked around and realized that she was alone, her blush blasted in full force. She was alone, with Mr. Nagano, his hand was caressing hers and his face was looking intently into his eyes, she opened her mouth, stammering but about to object but before she could even get a word out she felt his fingers carefully placed on her lips.

She gulped, for the first time, admiring his short black hair and how it framed around his eyes, his broad shoulders. She blushed a deeper red, "Meet me in the forest after lunch."

Sango almost chocked at his request but he withdrew his hand and walked towards the door before flashing her a loving smile, "Trust me."

--

--

--

Once again Kagome found her self washing her face in the gym bathroom sink. This time she wasn't crying, Mr. Laze wasn't her today and she was too busy trying to figure out why the heck Minamino kept blinking and changing colors. It was easy to tell that he wasn't human, just because he looked just like Shippo didn't mean she thought they were related.

Well not by blood, maybe by species…

She mused at the thought and walked outside when another girl was walking in. Leaning against the wall, she watched him as he played basket ball.

"Over here Minamino!" someone yelled as Kurama ran and caught the thrown ball in his hand. Out of no where some kid tried to steal it, but he easily maneuvered around him and ran into a sprint to reach his goal. Green eyes glinted gold when he took the shot half court. The ball landed and got nothing but net, earning cheers all around. When he turned he noticed Kagome staring intently at him, and he couldn't help but smile with pride.

He was about to make his way over her, Yoko still running through his veins, when a blond came out of no where and shoved a towel into his arms and talked excitedly, "You were so cool Minamino-sama!" Another girl agreed frantically and handed him a cold water bottle and soon the onslaught of the fan girls began. "Now, now ladies…" Kurama tried to fend them off mannerly, but his eyes wondered back to the area that Kagome was in, and surprisingly found her glaring at him, with her arms crossed and if he didn't know any better he would have sworn she was growling at him.

His eyes widened.

'_Nice.'_

'_What did I do?'_

'_She thinks you're a playboy.'_

When Kagome noticed him staring at her, she walked over to a group of girls.

--

--

Kagome couldn't help but look at Shuichi and his group of girls. He was so _polite_ and it reminded her of Miroku and his flirtatious way, she missed the monk but not his perverse habits. When she noticed that he was staring back, she dropped her arms, 'Awkward…' she thought and walked over to a group of girls who motioned for her to come over.

--

--

--

Sango quickly ran from the school building and towards home, but instead of taking the normal walkway she headed towards the woods, a white box clutched to her chest. The meeting was much unexpected and she never would have expected to run into her fascination like that, even if it was temporary.

But that wasn't the reason she was running, not because the sun was setting and she told Kagome she would be home more than three hours ago.

She was running because she was being followed, she was being hunted, and when she dropped the box on the forest floor and turned, her hands at her sides and fingers wiggling to called out, "Come out demon!"

And after a few moments a black blur materialized a few feet away from her, she recognized the boy from the group before. His red eyes stared at her with amusement, "You knew of me girl?" he asked menacingly, Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his sword, but I was another voice that answered his question, "That she is." And out of no where Mr. Nagano walked through the brushes, his short hair grew and twisted into a low pony tail behind him, and his deep azure eyes brightened into a crystal blue, and on his forehead a crimson violet star appeared, a sign his new power.

But it was, the same formal name that his students called him which escaped from Sango's mouth, it was instead his real name, "Bankotsu!" she smiled.

* * *

"**Nothing ever comes easy."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9, I actually like this chapter and the next, well please read and review. I will try to reply within the week!**

**Well so far, my favorite chapter is chapter 11, but you won't know why for a while ^.~**

**God bless :3**


	10. Finding Fate

**X**

**Finding Fate**

**

* * *

  
**

**In no way do I own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor the characters from the manga or the anime.**

**

* * *

  
**

To his own surprise, he was panting, Hiei was actually panting. This unarmed man had actually managed to near tire him out.

Yes, he had speed on his side and even with his katana this man, this _yokai_ moved just enough to avoid his attacks without counter attacking himself. No, he would need more speed to do that, but Hiei also hadn't landed even a scratch on him.

He cured mentally, having being beaten by a basic rule, he was tired out, and while this…Bankotsu probably had more energy than him. But he wouldn't fail the mission; he still had some tricks up his sleeve.

As if on cue, he felt his jagan eye's power stir. But what really peeved off that fire apparition was the fact that this man never rubbed that smirk off his face.

Bankotsu himself was getting a little agitated, he had to admit that this outcast picked a fine way to try and capture his interest. He had to keep most of his energy canceled to keep hidden and even in this form he couldn't do much without his Banryu, not without revealing too much about him anyways.

He shuddered a bit and shook his head, his friend; they couldn't be that way anymore never again.

At the moment he would have given anything just to steal a small glance towards Sango, he now understood how Sesshomaru felt with Kagome, his love and his duty to protect her. But unlike Sesshomaru, he knew he couldn't stomach searching through loopholes, unlike Sesshomaru, he had already reeled Sango in, and so he couldn't even steal moments as her 'close' friend.

"This is pointless." He finally chuckled, his left hand balled on his waist while the other gestured to the surrounding area, "You and I both know we can't go full out here without causing attention." He grinned then continued, "And I'm pretty sure the little emperor wouldn't like it if you shifted the space faction here."

Hiei's eyes narrowed but he wouldn't fall into his trick, Hiei was smart enough to stay in the human world where his chances were still good, but he _did_ succeed in making him resent him even more, "Then leave!" he hissed, "But the woman stays."

'_Woman?! I have a name!' _Sango thought viciously, now she knew how Kagome felt.

Bankotsu shrugged and casually moved his air born hand towards Sango, "Is that so?"

Hiei raised a brow but before he could even begin to think what he was up to, Sango threw down whatever was in the box shouting, "Eat this!" the air was completely filled with a strange smelling black smoke. _'Are you kidding me? A smoke bomb?' _he though, but still was choking and quickly unwrapped the band from his jagan eye. He didn't expect that they would pull such a time wasting move, he would find them in seconds, but what he also didn't expect was that the bomb managed to wound his eye, immediately when it opened, he seethed and fell to his knees in pain. A demonic proof gas.

--

--

--

For the thirteenth time since they arrived, Yuske kicked another small pebble across the ground. Kuwabara, his closest friend and somehow closest rival, at least in Ningenkai, sat on the cement wall not to far off, a bored look on his face.

That obviously meant he was thinking of Yukina, Yuske mentally noted for no real reason, and once again the orange haired Elvis looked up the shrine stairs, "Don't you think we should get this over with Urameshi? The faster we prove them innocent, the faster we solve the Makai problem, and the faster we all die or lead back to our boring lives."

Yuske just gawked at his friend, and then rolled his eyes. "Great way to be optimistic." He commented sarcastically, and then made his way to the stairs. But before he could start the long climb, which was really short compared to Genkai's stair case, he turned back to Kuwabara, a hopeful expression in his eyes, "Do you really think their innocent?"

Kuwabara shrugged as he walked ahead of him, only to pause mid-step, but not looking back , "I don't know, but I like to believe in coincidence."

Yuske scoffed "Whatever happened to fate?" and continued walking forward, but Kazuma only chuckled, "Fate was my sacrifice being needed to fully destroy to gates of Makai, a thing triggered because of the coincidental accent that wasn't even necessary, a death that lead you to become a spirit protective, a job that I joined and became something to big for me to handle. Sometimes…fate is triggered by coincidence."

Yuske grimaced, "Well okay then Mr. Confucius, where did all this knowledge come from?" he wasn't trying to be a smart ass, he really wanted to know, already he was feeling a little better, until he got the answer. "A fortune cookie a lunch today."

--

--

--

The plate clumsily slipped through her hands and landed onto the floor with a loud shattering sound. "Kami!" Kagome shrieked and bent down to pick up the pieces. "Jeeze sis don't kill the house."

"Ha ha…" Kagome muttered and walked back Souta to get a broom after she threw away the shards in her hand.

When she turned around, not finding the broom, she saw that Kohaku had it, and was slowly sweeping up the mess in a daze. Kagome smiled and searched around for any others she may have missed, not wanting anyone with a bloody foot. She was still enjoying a blood free life style.

But then she really looked at Kohaku, he was wearing the same mask he used to wear back in the feudal era, and that deeply disturbed her, she had really come to love him like a brother, so she bent down, already know what was on his mind.

Her hand drew soothing circles on his back, "Hey, she said she would be late today, I promise that if she isn't back within the hour we'll go check things out."

Kohaku nodded, but it didn't change his expression, he didn't want his sister lost in this new world. This was supposed to be their new life together.

Kagome pouted a bit and placed her hands on her hips as she stood, "Oh come on, don't you trust your big sister?" she grinned down at him and winked.

Kohaku stood slowly, his eyes bugged; he had a bigger family now, and smiled then nodded, "Of course sister."

Kagome giggled, "She's in safe hands."

"Maybe, but you aren't." Said Yuske coolly, his body radiating so much spirit energy that everyone in the room knew that he meant business. Kagome stepped casually in front of the boys. "Yuske?"

He didn't reply in a family manner, "By the law of Spirit Agency, you are under arrest."

Sapphire eyes narrowed in his direction but it was Souta who spoke through and ducked under Kagome's arm, "Under what crime?"

But Kagome didn't want this to turn into a fight, Kohaku and Souta had only just discovered their own spiritual power and were still very raw, "It's okay guys, we'll just have…a little talk. Isn't that right Yuske?" it was hard to tell if she was smiling or just showing off her pearly whites.

--

--

--

"I know this wasn't exactly a right time, but Sango believe me…" he stopped short, and ran a tan hand through his black tresses, now pulled back into a braided pony tail and sighed. "I never thought I would see you again…" he spoke truthfully, but knew how his words would be delivered.

The sun had completely set; the pink rays that used to paint the sky so romantically, transformed into a moonless night. Sango sat behind him, her arms hugging her legs and her eyes not really staring into the night sky, not really staring at the man who she had managed to infatuate herself with either. "Why are you apologizing Banky?" the brunette spoke in a lazy tone that hinted towards exhaustion, tired of being hurt, but she wouldn't show it, not like she did last time, "It's not like you were promised to me or anything." Her laugh was a little hysterical.

He sighed once more and walked over to her, kneeling to her eye level and cupping a hand underneath his cheek, "No I wasn't." he could see the dry tears draining from her emotionally drawn eyes.

What he wanted to do more than anything was just to hold her, hold her and scream that every word was a backwards lie.

Out of everyone he knew, besides Sesshomaru, she was the only to give him a full second chance, all it took was that he was now their ally and she didn't question him, didn't block him out, or ask questions. He was always teasing her, making fun of her, but he came to admire her, her ways, how she walked, her need to be strong, so strong in many ways.

"But I lead you on…" he continued, barely chocking on his own words, he knew the next words would tear her apart, like it was doing to him. "But please let's just be friends."

--

-Flash Back-

--

"B-but Miroku, why?" Sango stuttered, hoping that this was some kind of cruel joke, a cruel joke that he and InuYasha cooked up.

She tried to search his face for any sign that he was just fooling around, but from the borrowed star light, all she could register was boredom. "I was confused about how I felt about you Sango."

"Confused about what exactly?!" she quickly shot back, "About asking me to marry you?" she broke down in a whisper, and then shouted "What were you so confused about Miroku? You promised your self to me!"

"And it's a promise I regretfully take back." His voice still held its polite charm but formality and finality stayed in his vocal background.

Sango just stood still, his words, these words couldn't be his words. So simple, yet it went against everything he tried so hard to convince her of.

He sighed and walked in the direction of the camp, "Sango, now please. I love you like any brother would love a sister." Sango hiccupped, but he continued on, walking and talking, "Please let's just be friends."

She wanted to chase after him, but what more could she do.

She gazed into the sky, tomorrow was their final battle against Naraku.

--

-End Flash Back-

--

Bankotsu was actually surprised to see Sango suddenly smile. He decided right then and there; that if Sango would resist, then he would love her forever and not turn back.

He returned the smile, "Good, now I'll take you-" a soft thud came from the back of his head. His eyes dulled before he closed and he collapsed onto the ground, behind him stood Hiei, he hand placed the sword back in his hilt and red eyes darted to the strange woman before him.

But before he could move to probably perform the same move on her she stood and spoke softly, "Calm down Red eyes…" she sighed. "I'll come quietly." Hiei cocked his head to the side, "This way." He spoke, and Sango obediently followed.

--

--

--

"Get your hands off of me!" a loud _**smack**_ echoed through the office.

"Calm her down!" screamed Koenma, a large hand print covering half of his face, while jumping up and down on his desk, small fists in the air.

"I did my part." Grinned Yuske while he plopped on the couch. He was happy that his cousin had enough spirit energy to keep her laugh after they passed through the portal. He has expected to see her gone, but nope, she was still at his side, arms crossed across her chest and as pissed off as ever. He explained everything, partially, but when he introduced her to his boss, well…this happened.

Kagome growled, her foot now resting on the unconscious Kuwabara's pelvis, she ground in her heel as she stood fully on his stomach, a vase raised above her head, her aim at Koenma. Yuske couldn't help but laugh, as did Kurama, more subtly, this was very entertaining. "No! I've had enough of talking babies trying to kill me!" she screeched and hurled the case towards Koenma's head.

With a yelp he ducked and it shattered against the powder blue wall.

"Detain her!" her shouted, and this time, Yuske sat up, "Oh no…if any of you touch her…"

But it was too late, Kurama pinched the side of her neck and immediately she slumped back in his arms. Her carried her bridal style and walked to the corner of the room, shooting an apologetic look to his teammate.

"What the hell!?!" Yelled Yuske.

"She was getting out of-"

"Save it Kurama! I know the bull cut excuse…" he sulked on his couch.

Koenma sighed and tried to clean up a bit, then gave up and called in the cleaning crew.

Everyone's attention was averted to the office door. It opened revealing a shirtless Hiei, carrying his sword in his right hand, and the equally unconscious Sango draped over his left shoulder like a burlap sack. "When she saw the portal, she tried to run." He said, although no one had asked for an explanation.

"Great…" Koenma spoke sarcastically and looked back at the files on his desk. "The girls still retain their physical forms even after passing through the barrier."

"So it seems…" Kurama spoke, still holding Kagome on his arms and earning a wary glance from Yuske, "…Yea…"

"Good that explains some of the energy waves." Koenma replied.

"How long are you going to keep holding Kagome, Kurama?"

Kurama shrugged and sat her down, smiling at Yuske.

"Hn." Hiei agreed, ignoring Yuske's jib. "Some."

"What's their rank?"

"At least A." answered Koenma.

"At least?" Chocolate eyed glanced at Kagome, then to Sango who was literally tossed onto the couch he was just lounging on by Hiei.

Sango was the first one to wake up. Her senses immediately went off, the demonic auras radiating around her was so strong it almost knocked her back. _'Demons.' _she mentally thought as she moved behind the fire apparition that knocked her down and out. No one really noticed her moving, or that she was even awake until she spoke, glaring up at the back of the broad shouldered Hiei, "Was it really necessary for you to hit me?" her tone was deadly calm.

Everyone but Kurama and Hiei jumped at the voice.

"Hn." He answered.

"Is that all you can say?" she demanded.

"Hn."

Her eyes widened in rage, but before she could send a nice jaw cruncher his way, she felt two slender arms wrap around her waist. "As much as I would love to help you beat them into a pulp, it appears that we are in their hands Sango." Kagome spoke, causing her sister to sigh.

Kagome looked at everyone expectantly, her chin resting on Sango's shoulder in an innocent way.

"Do you two actually expect me to believe that you are simple shrine maidens?" Koenma raised a brow, his chin resting on his crossed hands.

Kagome remained silent

Yuske had taken the battered and bruised Kuwabara home, and Hiei went off somewhere, stating he had better things to do than chase women.

"Whether you believe it or not, we answered your question, now let us go." Replied Sango.

'_She's lying.' _Yoko creeped into Kurama's thoughts.

"_Really Yoko? Good job, you get a cookie!' _

The silver kitsune nearly snorted, '_I'm not slow Minamino! But analyze this, they aren't exactly the only humans with high amounts of spirit power, and besides their family drama, they are pretty normal.'_

'_And your point?'_

'_Why do the they feel compelled to hide something? They know certain pieces don't line up, but they aren't acknowledging everything? And they aren't questioning everything like someone who has come in contact with spirit world for the first time might have.'_

'_Are you saying they've already been contacted and informed?' _Implied Kurama.

'_Good job, now __**you**__ get a cookie…' _

"Why is the Makai Barrier falling?" Koenma asked, slamming his fists onto the table. "Two of the demons who escaped have associated with the **both** of you! A soul that was taken is your father! And the same time you're energy readings came on our radar, is the same time the barrier acted funky! What's going on?!"

Sango was about to argue, but Kagome nudged her lightly; "We can make a deal."

Koenma sat back in his seat, obviously impatient, "You aren't exactly in the position to be negotiating-."

"And you really can't harm what you don't know you're messing with." Kagome interjected.

Koenma sighed and motioned for her to proceed.

Kagome grinned, "I can greatly assure you that we have nothing to do with this…Makai, and to prove it, we are willing to help you find the culprit." Sango jumped in before Koenma could object, "Our father stays with us, and no more kidnapping, rescuing Kagome is getting so old…" Sango rolled her eyes for dramatic effect and Kagome blushed, sticking her tongue out at Sango, very businesslike. "And to answer your question…" she continued, "Yes, we are in a since shrine maidens. We have experience with yokai, high spiritual power." Kagome pointed her thumb towards Kurama, "And I could purify the head of ol' silver over there." Kagome smirked.

"Silver?" Kurama asked.

"Well not right now, only when you blink in and out." She answered and everyone looked at her questioningly. She stared back, "What?"

Sango just shook her head, but Koenma's thoughts were still on the deal, he sighed, what could he do? He didn't know what kind of trouble these girls could cause, and he personally didn't want to find out.

The young ruler smiled, "Alright then, welcome to the team Misses Higurashi, for now own you two will be under the service and protection of Spirit World." He turned to the redheaded kitsune, "Will you escort them home Kurama?"

"Of course…"

Kagome laughed mentally at Koenma's statement. He had no idea.

--

--

--

Amber eyes narrowed at the fallen yokai sleeping before him. Young, maybe, to other humans they both would seem around 20, maybe as young as 18, but he didn't push his luck or patients with other teens.

Even when he nudged the dark head resting face down on the ground with the tip of his foot, the move was graceful. His hands tucked in the pockets of his black slacks, they matched with the black blazer, an under shirt, the color of bear remained unbuttoned at the top, revealing just enough to make a woman swoon. "I'm guessing you lost?" the pale man asked, his right hand came up and moved a silver strand of hair that had fallen into his eye.

The only reason he and Shippo didn't go to Kagome's right away was because of Bankotsu and Shippo's imperfect attendance…he sighed, trying to forget the headache. His son was almost kicked out of school, because of skipping; they would have a long talk that night about responsibility.

Slowly but surely Bankotsu woke up and rose to his feet, wearing the same suit, without the blazer and a crimson shirt.

He rolled his neck to the side, and rubbed it with his left hand, eyes closed, "Ugh, shut it Sesshomaru." He dusted off his slacks and Sesshomaru smiled, he never thought he would ever call someone friend. Now he had many.

"I have a headache." He continued to mumbled, then his eyes widened, "Damn, Sango must have been kidnapped."

But Sesshomaru still kept that grin on his face, Bankotsu almost growled, "Hello? Enemy number 2 just took something we waiting how many years to see?! Why are you smiling?"

"The girls have joined the spirit detectives."

"What?" the raven haired boy raised a brow, "Already?"

The InuYokai walked ahead after nodding, now chuckling.

Bankotsu quickly followed, now whining, "Oh noo…not plan B..!"

Sesshomaru stopped and gazed into the stars, a streak of fire shot across the sky, blazing excitingly towards the Higurashi shrine.

His voice was full of laughter, "Ah yes, tomorrow begins plan B."

* * *

**"Always have a backup Plan"**

* * *

**I can't wait to start typing up the next chapter. Personally this is what I've been waiting for. Action and more twists in the plot lines!**

**Start reading carefully people, because things are going to start get interesting.**

**And for those of you wondering, no Kohaku is not the reincarnation of Sango's father, they are separate people.**

**Another thing is, there will be Sango/Hiei before Kagome and Kurama, but they will be together, I promise, I always have a plan :3**

**I just hope you all realize where this is going, because in real love, there is always some kind of heartbreak, and always a trial. **

**Please read and review, and God bless.  
**

**

* * *

**


	11. Complication Pride

**XII**

**Complication

* * *

**

**InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me.**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone inside the house was sound asleep.

When Kagome and Sango returned that night, they briefly explained what happened when they were each taken away and reassured them that there was nothing else to worry about.

Yes, they knew that they were now on track, it felt right. When Kagome agreed made the deal with Koenma just hours before, it was only because her…instinct, her energy told her to. But that was behind them now, the only thing that Kagome or Sango did not mention was how they discovered themselves, how they came to meet, how they knew about the monsters on the outside world.

In Sango's room, it was dark save for the moonlight that gave the soft pink walls a weird type of glow. As the pink walls cascaded down into the soft golden brown carpet, you could clearly see the large queen sized bed with matching coverlets, a soft rusted pink with golden pillows, all of which now crowded around Sango's head.

But it wasn't the scene of young sleeping girl; instead, wide brown eyes stared at the matching golden brown ceiling.

She was thinking faintly about the transformation of the guest room which was now her room.

So many things happened today.

Sango craned her neck to look at the clock on the side of her desk, well yesterday.

She supposed that in her situation she should be worried about the prophecy becoming active but how could she when the danger hadn't reached her?

Almost being captured and possibly killed by the detective agency? That wasn't danger, just a minor annoyance.

And while it was true that neither she nor Kagome was immortal, she knew, had confidence that they could not, and would not be killed easily. And if one of them were killed, then it would be a blood thirsty revenge on the murderer and the ones attached to him.

Slowly, Sango ran a shaking hand over her head, she felt so nauseated when they got back, thanks to portal hopping and being knocked out, she didn't eat, but now she just felt weak. But she didn't feel like going downstairs to get something to eat, her mind was on Bankotsu.

What if he found someone else?

But thinking about that, she couldn't really blame him, she had stood him up for 500 years, and he seemed like he wanted to be friends. Unlike Miroku who just looked bored the whole time. Unlike Miroku who walked off and a few minutes later found another girl to flirt with.

Bankotsu wanted to make sure she was safe, and even seemed to want to take her home. She sighed; there wasn't really love there, just a fascination and her vulnerability working together against her. They would be friends; she understood and realized that she could calmly expect that. She would just draw the line if he became too friendly.

Slowly she pushed back her blankets and sat up on the edge of her bed. A new time, a new world.

Her hands cupped in front of her and she easily pooled her aura into them, but the matter wasn't lose, it tightened and formed into a small shape, as a small and as round as a pearl that floated in front of her with a soft pink glow. A new family, a new mission.

She couldn't help her smile, tears welled up in her eyes and the pearl evaporated when she heard something outside of her window.

She sniffed. Something small was scratching at her window pane. She sighed, "Buyo must have gotten locked out somehow." She mumbled and walked to the window as the fat cat meowed.

But when she opened the window screen, it wasn't a fat cat that immediately jumped into her arms, burying its small head into her neck, and then purred.

Sango quickly held back the animal and as she looked into those red eyes, she laughed and hugged it feverously, "Kirara!" she exclaimed, now spinning around in the room.

But before she could step back, the small fire neko jumped out of the window pane and transformed in the air, now floating by the sill, her back toward Sango.

The young taiji-ya looked back behind her room, she was fine flying in her pink tank top and gray sweats. She slipped on a gray jacket and hopped onto the window and flew with Kirara in the dark morning sky.

'_Just like old times.'_

A pair of crimson eyes followed after them, staring at the blazing trail in the sky.

--

--

For the first time, Hiei felt…dirty, prying into the mind of the young girl, he had no idea that he would feel that way, the opposite of what he wanted, satisfaction.

It wasn't hard to track her down; Kirara had helped him out plenty of times and on some of their journeys, would mention Sango. It was the least he could for the neko's help, after all, were they not siblings of the same element.

His eyes glistened back to the long faded trail blaze, he wondered who Miroku was.

--

--

--

"Kagome…Kagome…!" someone sighed, and then took a deep breath, "KAGOME!"

"AH!" the raven squeaked, jumping abruptly from the bed. Her sapphire azure eyes quickly scanned the room, doing a full round then landing back on Sango, sitting on the edge of her bed, "School is closed for the holiday…" she mumbled automatically and tried to lay back down, but Sango quickly pulled her up. Kagome groaned and glanced down at her lap, noting the sleeping Kirara.

She stared…

…

… "Whoa Kirara!" she exclaimed and scooped the kitten into her arms, obviously awake now. She petted the kitten's fur, earning a purr.

Sango giggled and smiled, a part of her wondered why they had a random holiday in the middle of the week, but brushed it off, "She isn't the only visitor we've had Kagome."

Kagome glanced up at Sango, feeling a little sheepish since she didn't tell her about Mr. Laze, it's not like she wanted to keep anything, she just rather show her when she got the chance. "Who else?" she asked innocently.

"Bankotsu."

"Really?" for some reason, Kagome had a picture of InuYasha in her mind, and felt a little disappointed when Sango hadn't said such name, but his name made the image morph into Sesshomaru, her heart stuttered. "That means Sesshomaru must have found us."

"You think so?" Sango was off the bed now, and rummaging through Kagome's closet. "These things don't even fit you anymore." She muttered and started making a pile that grew over seconds. "We should go shopping again soon, for real cloths."

"Sure." Kagome answered both questions at once, "We left both Kirara and Shippo in their care and Banky was also residing with him last."

Sango nodded, "True, true."

"How did you meet him?"

"He was subbing for Mr. Laze…" replied Sango.

"Speaking of Mr. Laze…." Kagome said her eyes widened as she got up from bed, she didn't want this information to come back and bite her in the butt later.

"He's a demon! I knew it!" Sango cheered.

"But an Ally."

It was Sango's turned to be disappointed, "Who is he?"

Kagome giggled, and then shook her head, "You wouldn't believe it…"

--

--

--

Kurama's fist landed hard in the side of the punching bag, yokai enforced.

His hair as in a pony tail and he wore nothing but a black pair of boxers, his shirt cased aside. The red head frown, glancing up at Hiei, "Sango knows Kirara?"

"Hn." He replied, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and his boxing gloves laid aside. "I don't make a habit of repeating my self fox."

"I know I know..." He rushed in, "but it's strange." Kurama continued his workout. "Kirara isn't to seen since the whole neokomata incident a few centuries back."

"Hn. They aren't ordinary shrine maidens…" Hiei repeated Koenma's statement.

Kurama nodded between thrusts. "They have training and control over their spiritual powers. I think they are some how connected to the Shikon Jewel…"

Hiei scoffed, "Don't be so foolish, you know that thing vanished centuries ago."

"I know, I know. But Kagome…" he slide back on his heel and twisted his body with grace, his round house kick sailed into the bag and threatened to knock it off. He shifted from boxing to western kung fu with ease. "She knew more than any human should." He processed the memory on the first in class, and allowed Hiei to run through it.

"Hn." 14 minutes passed.

"Now you see my point."

"Genkai may know something." The shadow stood, "I'll go talk to her."

"Yes, but we best keep silent about this from Koenma, we only have theories."

And with that Hiei vanished.

'_You sure do think about her a lot for someone so…uninteresting.' _He didn't reply, in his mind Kagome was just a mystery, that was all. And when the mystery was solved, she would cease to cloud his mind.

Yoko chuckled, _'Sango is even more of a mystery than Kagome, she looks at everything with wonder. Her adoption records…she doesn't even have real birth records. Yet I don't see images of her warming your bed. Admit it Minamino…" _

'_Okay! She fascinating!' _Kurama exclaimed and fell back until he landed on a work out bench behind him, and his hand raked the side of his face._ But it's only a fascination!'_ he continued, and once again Yoko only chuckled.

--

--

--

"Spirit Gun!"

The giant oni quickly fell on top of the giant heap of demons.

"Urameshi! There is no way these are only F ranked!" Kuwabara called from the other side of the soccer field. And he was right, these were too big, too powerful for that rank, they were more like D's. Easy to kill, but stronger than the barrier should allow.

Kuwabara sliced through another head, and just as he looked up he saw another yokai fly towards Yuske's blind spot.

He rolled and struck a sword into his lower back bone. "What's going on?" he cried.

He had remembered tagging alone with Yuske when Keiko sent them to retrieve her and Botan's books they had left behind, next thing they knew, Fog was every where and the spiritual atmosphere changed, and all hell broke lose.

They had stepped onto another plane, and they wouldn't be leaving until its' creator was destroyed.

A sinister laugh echoed through the field, but the voice was so shrill it was hard to tell if it was a male or female and as it died down it was replaced with a milky fog.

From a few feet away, Yuske could still see the burnt orange head that was Kuwabara, but everything else gave way to the gravity trapped clouds, but another thing he noticed was a snake like movement lurking across the damp grass. It was moving like a snake, more like searching for something, and Yuske could bet his invisible pay check that it wouldn't mind taking him.

He began to make away slowly, cautiously aware of his own movements and the sounds his feet made in the grass and mud.

Kuwabara hadn't noticed the still silence enough to know that something was wrong. He turned his head to the right and saw Yuske backing away at a steady pace, his eyes on the ground and when he saw Kuwabara; he only stopped for a split second to put his finger over his mouth, and then continue to back away further from him.

But he advanced forward, and practically yelled, "What do you think your doing Urameshi! Backing away like some kind of idiot away from me….are you playing charades or something!?"

_Is he really that stupid!?!_ Yuske thought, and could not avoid the tentacle lashing out, as quickly as a viper, and wrapping him around his ankle. He would have though he would be strong enough to shake the dull thing loose, but the strength of this appendage was so strong that he felt like a cheap plastic action figure.

He descended into the fog, and he gave up the struggle, saving his strength for whatever had planned on eating him or whatever it wanted. He shuddered and chocolate eyes glanced back to see that the fog was actually following him, moving like someone was commanding the very wind.

Whatever they were in, what ever _he _was in, some kind of dimension was now being made into something smaller.

He felt the advance stop, but not before he could notice that he might have been well in the middle of this thing he was in. Slowly he stood, unsteady from being dragged around at first, and he wiped his blood and mud encrusted nails on his shirt. The laughter, the same one from before echoed through the fog.

His eyes darted around, chocolate trying to peer through milk white, but to no avail, he found nothing. Just more fog.

He arched forward and settled into a mid crouch, and his hand balled into fists before he rested on the ground, "Who are you…" his voice was cautious, slow.

It could still hear him, and to his agitation, it laughed again, but it was close enough for him to figure out that this thing was actually a girl. He mentally scoffed, a girl he could take.

"Fierte." The voice answered, and Yuske arched a brow. He was sure that was French for something."

But he returned the smile, to match the pleased tone of the hidden woman before him, "Yuske."

She giggled lightly, and he could hear her voice circle around him. She was pacing, "Oh, I know who you are." Her voice didn't falter its laughter. "I see it all in your eyes. Such a weak human." She commented with a matter of factly tone.

Her voice was growing distant, but he still looked around to see, "Weak?" he almost coughed. He saved the world, how many times now? Fought how many people to near death and a little girl was calling him weak!?

"And this is coming from a rank G demon?" he glanced at his watch; it measured spiritual energy, and laughed, "You don't even reach the danger scale lady."

She didn't respond, and these few seconds of silence was eerie. His neck prickled on the back of his neck and the very few things he could hear was his own heart beat.

The before shock hit him and he quickly ducked, the slash shaped bolt of energy parted the white fog, but it only refilled the aerial gap.

Less then a second passed when he sent a sweep kick across the ground determined to disable his foe, but he met air, and he felt something tap his shoulder, without hesitation he turned on his heal and shot up ward, "Shot gun!" he should have gotten something within the torso range, but his blast only met air.

He cursed under his breath and the girl answered with a laugh, "Cocky aren't we?"

"What are you!?!" he roared, why was his so agitated, why did he feel the need to prove himself.

He knew that this emotion was wrong but he couldn't control it. Somehow, she insulted him, and his pride would not, could not let it go.

He was blinded, and soon enough another energy blast came soaring his way. There was no time to evade, no time to block it and so he took it, and the crackling blast seared into his shoulder, he screamed in pure agony.

The attack wasn't meant to tear at his flesh, he could feel the wound on the inside, somehow bleeding his soul.

He fell to the ground; brown eyes could suddenly see amber ones. So bright they shone like gold. She was strangely beautiful. A teal gray braid hung over her right shoulder, and swung lightly in her hand. Her skin was a porcelain green, a crimson dress, styled in the style of a Chinese waitress, wrapped around her curves in a delicious manner. But her face was so child like, and she could only have been 4'6 at the most.

This little girl had brought him down.

Even as she spoke, the air of which she breathed was filled with child like innocence, and so much joy shone in her eyes.

She took a step back as Yuske stood, dropping her braid and raising her hand to settle a strand of hair back into place.

She smiled, "I am your weakness. I am your strength."

Yuske's eyes widened as another blast erupted from her upturned hand.

--

--

"Kuwabara, what are you talking about?!" Koenma sat on edge at his desk, eyes wide and paper falling everywhere around his room.

The orange haired brute growled, and rattled the communicator in his hand, "What do you mean!?! Something's going on here and Urameshi is in deep trouble!" his point was proven when he heard Yuske's scream. But nothing could be seen, no battle. Just Yuske's screams and sounds of some blast. It was freakin' him out!

Koenma heard it as well, "Save him Kuwabara! What are you standing around for!?!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do." He sobbed when he heard a crack, a female's grunt and Yuske's scream again.

Someone was laughing. He shuddered. "All I keep getting is fog, I called his name and he's not responding. I don't think he can here me, and I can't sense him…." He jumped when he heard a girls' shriek this time. It sounded like hell.

"You must be in another dimension."

--

--

--

Life was everywhere it seemed. Fountains spurted, children played in the play area. Moms' gossiped and watched while old men played Chinese checkers at small tables in the outside food court. Then of course there were pre teens and other teens like them that walked around the stripe mall, chatting on phones, holding hands with lovers and hanging with friends.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango giggled and grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her towards a men's department store.

Kagome sighed and mentally noted the three large bags on either girl's arm. Kagome sighed and wondered about the monster she had just created. "Sango, slow down." Her feet were so sore.

Kagome thought about it, if they wanted to keep up this shopping habit, then they would need jobs. The topic was brought up when Sango and Kagome went looking for cloths for their brother and father.

"A job?" Sango looked over her shoulder towards Kagome, and put away another suit. "Well we don't have an unlimited amount of money…" and when Sango nodded and turned her head, Kagome looked around before grabbing Sango's hand and pulled her closer, "And with all the danger going on, it might be best to invest in a cell phone."

The brunette tilted her head to the side, "What's a cell phone?"

She was answered by a deep masculine chuckle and it caused both girls to look up to see who had dropped in.

"It seems you haven't been teaching her very well Kagome."

Kagome dropped whatever was in her hands and jumped the few inches that kept her apart from Sesshomaru, her arms wrapped around his wait and her nose dug into his chest. He stiffened, still not used to the physical affection, but wrapped his arms around her all the while.

She giggled softly, and then stopped when Sango coughed a bit behind them.

Her face flamed red and she backed away, her head bowed low. "It's an honor to see you Sesshomaru-sama."

"How did you know we'd?" Sango asked, and the old lord shrugged, and walked out of the store, motioning for the girls to follow him.

"I did not know that you would be here on this day." His voice still sounded cool, but not cold, icy, but not full of malice. Kagome could place it.

Could he sound the same, without being the same?

"But then I saw you both, and did not wish to delay." He continued.

Waiting near the car exists, was a dark black window. Sesshomaru opened the door himself, and motioned for them to get in. The bags were placed in the trunk and as he slide in Kagome asked how Rin and Shippo were. He said they had gone to a movie together and should be seen when they had gotten home. But before Sesshomaru could fully close the door, he grimaced, "And a job is definitely out of the question."

--

--

--

The demoness shouted with exhilaration and avoided another blast with a simple cartwheel.

This chick was having fun while he was almost out of breath, what he really hated what that he no longer had an unlimited supply of bullets. This place kept him to his semi-original six and he was down to his last one.

He was about to fire when another blast came his way. She seemed to have boundless energy, "Shoot!" he dodged this time, he was getting better at dodging, and he managed to hit her with spirit energy filled punches.

How was he loosing to a lower rank?

"Damned watch…" he ripped the thing off and flung it aside.

"I can see you…"she taunted and flew forward, she was so close and he aimed, then fired, "Shot gun!" he roared but she dodged.

"Whoa!" she shuddered and continued forward, her singed hairs, his last shot and he singed hairs.

But this was it; he closed his eyes and waited for the heated blow that might take his life.

He fell to his knees, drained, the fog was taking his life, he felt like the fog was taking his life.

In this short amount of time he only wished that he could have held Keiko one last time, and finally tell her how much he loved her.

The corner of his mouth upturned into a smile, and before a large violet blast overcame him, and before he blacked out from exhaustion, he whispered. "Keiko."

--

--

Kuwabara stared in shock, the fog had vanished so quickly and they were again standing in the soccer field, the three of them.

"What's going on!?" Koenma shouted from the small compact, but Kuwabara's gaze rested on the scene before him. A man in black, his wings resembled that of a bat and he wore a strange witch's hat. When the pale man looked up toward, his violent eyes glistened in the sunlight like his smile.

He gawked and rubbed his eyes, but when they reopened Yuske laid unconscious at his feet, and walked towards them from his right came Mr. Laze, his expression questioning as he took the two boys in, silver cup in his right hand. "Mr. Laze?"

The orange head turned to look in front of him, but the bat demon was gone.

"Son, what happened here?" the history teacher asked.

--

--

--

Sesshomaru sighed; it had been hours since they arrived home. Kagome and Sango lounged in the garden, Kirara with them and in full form. She lay in the flowers. And instead of talking with Kagome, he was stuck in his study with Bankotsu who was watching the same scene with him from another window.

One that was wisely far from him, "What do you mean you… 'broke up' with Sango." He asked finally after his friend finally explained the full situation as to why he could not go down there.

His blue eyes narrowed and he turned from the view of the girl he wanted as a life long mate, "It's not my fault. I had no choice. Ever since we found where information on there where abouts, I have been having strange…" he hesitated.

"Dreams?" Sesshomaru guessed, and Bankotsu scoffed at the guess. "Bloody Nightmares."

"Hn." Sesshomaru sat in his chair, his gaze still on Kagome down below.

"And don't mock that damned fire apparition!" the raven haired snapped.

"Kagome!" the yokai lords looked down to the garden. Rin ran at full speed into the Miko's arms and Shippo gave Sango a hug. The children were home and they both were still in their uniform, only the high school students had the day off.

"They'll be called to Rakia soon." A cool voice stated from behind the two in the shadows of the room. "The battle has begun."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, "It didn't start with these two, it must have attacked someone from their leaders team."

Bankotsu nodded and placed the tip of his thumb in his mouth, then turned to look at the yokai behind them from his position on the window sill. "Kuronue, who was released first?"

At that answer, his violet eyes glistened and narrowed, "Pride."

* * *

"**Help comes from the most unexpected places."

* * *

**

**And there it is! My favorite chapter that begins with a string of events. And I would just like to say I could have never done the whole monster thing without my friend Cortney's help. It was an awesome brain storm and she thinks I'm crazy lol. But anyways, I hope you really liked this chapter, because it is my first favorite!**

**And it was long to boot!**

**Before I wrap this up, I would just like to think the following readers, they have been with me since the beginning and I just wanted to let them know that I am very grateful for all of their support. To me your opinions matter;**

**Comsic-Lover, Music ADD, Cowgirl Kitten 2000, Raine44354, Mrs. Cullen of the West, LovelyWitch, and LeafeKnight7**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Don't forget to Review, God bless!**


	12. A Old Beginning

**XII**

**An Old Beginning

* * *

**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or InuYasha.**

**The plot and original characters do proudly belong to me.

* * *

**

"Kagome! It's been so long!" cried a trembling Rin, tears rolled from her light brown eyes, hazel in the sunlight. It was the only thing inhuman about her, the color of her eyes.

Her hair was once again it's fade black, and her dog ears were replaced by her original human ones, but she was a different age, close to Kohaku and Souta if not right on track, she even wore the same uniform.

The skirt a deep forest green and the white top styled into that of a sailor with a red tie.

It took a minute, but Rin was wearing Kagome's old uniform, the style at least.

_That's right! _She thought _We're tenth graders, which means new uniforms for us next week…_Kagome sighed, they spent money on uniforms they would be wearing for only a week.

This meant that Rin and her brothers were sixth graders, she looked over to Shippo, and sure enough he was wearing the colors of dark navy blue. Most of the boys uniforms looked the same, so it was hard to tell at first, and she was in such a daze.

But current train of thought was broken when Rin jumped into her lap and wrapped her arms tight around her wait, she may have looked human but her inner hanyu strength still was unaffected.

She coughed lightly and patted the child's back with stiff enthusiasm, "Don't break me Rin."

"Oh!" her gasped was abrupt as she let go, smalls hands covered the equally small but dainty mouth. "I'm so sorry Kagome."

Everyone in the field laughed.

Shippo made his way from Shippo and towards Kagome, "Mother I'm so happy you could come. I have someone I want you to meet and-"

Rin scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me. Shippo, she's far too old for you." Rin yipped and crossed her arms over her chest. Her brown eyes gleamed hazel and Shippo merely shrugged towards his smaller sister, but his grin was fierce, "And the one you claim to love is far too young. What would father say?"

Rin recognized the threat, and her answer came out as a heated growl, "IF you so much as breathe his name around father I promise I'l-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What happened to the happy family reunion here?" Kagome giggled and placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders, pulling her back. "You two should get a long like good brothers and sisters."

Sango giggled lightly "Speaking of which, why are you two so young, did you slow down the aging process with a spell?"

Both of the children blushed and both teens raised their eye brows, "Okay…" Sango trailed, "Why?"

The two would probably never receive the answer. The sky around them grew dark, and the soft breezes that carried the flowers scent filled the small alcove with a vicious gale. The group all started to look around the dark sky, each wondering why the weather changed so quickly.

The cloud over head began to drift lower to the ground, their patterns changing in both color and formation. Lighting within the cloud stirred, sending red waves through the navy blue and gray hue.

The cloud stayed at least 12 feet off the ground, but it stretched it seemed, expanded but it would not touch the grass even though it was a mere inches from it.

Rin's eyes widened, and she noticed the winds were coming from this strange cloud, it began to indent, and the winds grew stronger and began to pull things in.

Shippo rushed to his sister's side and pulled her further away from the cloud.

The indention turned into a blackened hole, and slowly a brown stick melted through the parted clouds, and just as quickly a hand holding on.

Only Sango and Kagome breathed in a sigh of relief when they saw it was Botan, but their greetings remained locked in their throats when they saw her dismayed expressed, her eyes sad, tear streaked and red as she sat back and the portal remained opened, a portal that so clearly reflected her mood of despair, and automatically the standing Kagome fell to her knees, the name a whisper on her lips, "Yuske."

--

--

--

Although his expression was more or less indifferent to the current situation, no one would probably be able to tell that Sesshomaru did not want to be here. Here, in enemy territory.

Amber eyes wondered to his companions.

He speed to the garden as soon as the weather changed, Kuronue and Bankotsu stayed behind with Shippo, Rin, and Kirara. While he, a fool, went with the two mikos and strange grim reaper.

She looked strange, for someone with such a dark task in life, she wore a bright pink kimono, her hair he could understand, but her eyes were another weird color. Like she could see only joy in life.

The only thing that made since was her current expression, but it also was linked somehow to Kagome's expression of fear. The only thing he wanted to do right now, was hold the young girl next to his heart, and tell her how he would be there for her.

But every time he stepped to close to her, in this realm, something would shock him.

It took all he had not to growl, not to lash out at the brat who had obviously placed the small shield around his girl. And to make things worse, Yoko Kurama just could not keep his eyes off of her.

Koenma sighed as he walked in, foot steps trailing. He was so stressed, so shocked when Kuwabara had made his call that he couldn't even hold his toddler form.

So here he was a teen. Tall and off balance.

"How is he?" Kagome asked as soon as he got one foot in the room.

His brown eyes met her sapphire ones, and immediately he felt as if he could swim in her pain. Her eyes reflected so much loss, so much wisdom, and so much pain. She was a book, a book that was so hard to read, and he knew that if he looked into Sango's eyes, it would be much worse.

And still yet, he stuttered. "H-he'll be fine." His hands were shaking as he eased him self back into his chair and behind his desk. "We placed him in the rehabilitation chamber as soon as we could." A pen made it's was into his hand, and he tapped the top of his desk lightly with the top.

"What happened to him?"

Koenma shook his head, "Something that should not have." He looked towards Sango. "Are you familiar with, the seven deadly sins?"

Everyone but Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru stared.

"I've heard stories…"Kagome replied. She had personal history with Greed.

Koenma nodded, "Once every few hundred years or so, one of the sins will roam the earth, the spirit realm even. They will corrupt one person or demon and cause chaos, usually the corrupted are killed before its spread world wide."

"And what does that have to do with Yuske?"

"Good question Sango. And that will be your mission. To find out what's going on…and why Pride came out so late, and why she didn't corrupt anyone. If my hypothesis is correct, we'll be dealing with something almost more serious than someone breaking through the Makai barrier."

"And what is that?" Sango asked again.

"If all of the seven deadly sins are roaming around, and if they find one another and become one. The Makai barrier will cease to exist."

Kurama stepped forward, green eyes filled with worry, "Who are you sending us too."

Just as he finished, the office door opened and the shape of a young woman came into view. When the door closed, you could see her pointed ears, and skin similar to dark chocolate. Her long brown hair rested in a pony tail at the top of her hair, trailing down to her ankles, with striking green eyes.

Her smile though, was predatory, and her cloths were of blood red. A coat buckled under her breasts caused them to show her cleavage, and it draped off of her shoulders. On her feet were matching anklets, bronze bells rimmed the white trim, and her hands rested on her hips, "My mother…" her voice was so smooth, she looked at least 20, "will be giving you the details of your mission." She continued, and as she walked over to the corner of the office, a small doorway appeared, and a purple ogre followed, obviously in a nervous fit.

He glanced towards Sesshomaru, then fidgeted with the hem of his suit, "Well?" the young woman snapped and the ogre opened the door and held it while the others hesitantly walked into the strange portal.

Sesshomaru mentally shook his head, and followed in last of the group. He didn't spare his spy a second glance.

--

--

--

The portal emptied them into some sort of waiting room. The walls were white, each side contained some sort of old picture, and in the middle to the right was a receptionist's desk. The girl there had light brown skin; her hair was white and flowed to her back.

Unlike their 'guide' she wore a soft gray suit that brought out the dull pink in her eyes.

She looked up to the group then back to her computer to continue typing whatever it is she was doing. Her voice matched her expression, emotionless, stoic.

"Sophia, Mother is ready whenever you arrive." The computer pinged.

"Thank you Natasha." Sophia sighed and spun gracefully on her heel, "Please wait here for one moment while I go speak with her." Then she disappeared behind another summoned door.

Hiei 'Hn.' And crossed his arms over his chest, while Sango and Kagome move to stand to another, each looking at the paintings.

The ogre sat on the seat, still fidgeting.

Kuwabara watched.

Sesshomaru and Kurama stood on opposite sides of the room.

_What is __**he**__ doing here?_

_Is there a problem Yoko? _

_No, no problem at all. I just hate his noble ass is all. _

Kurama mentally chuckled.

_It's not funny._

_Why do you hate him so?_

But Kurama caught a glimpse of the reason before he could hide it from his counter part.

_Surely Yoko, you must be joking?_

He remained quiet, and Kurama just shook his head. He hated the man before women tied them together in looks. Yoko doesn't like draws.

"Alright, this way." Sophia called when the door opened.

The others got up, and followed the voice.

--

--

This was completely different from the waiting room. A small cavern is what they entered into, no bigger than the office at Koenma's.

The stone walls curved into a bowl and glow a soft blue from the waters that separated them from the other side of the cavern.

On the other side, was a tall chair, more so a throne, the seat it self had navy and white furs and feathers on the seat so that the bearer would be comfortable. Her light brown legs were bear, and nothing could really be seen but the soft blue skirt that hid between her legs, a high split to her thigh, and a strap of the same material bound her breasts, in the center was a small gem of deep black.

The ogre stared in wonder, and it took a while for him to realize that the navy fur were three fox tails, each one swaying softly against the warm blankets. Her hair draped over her shoulders and must have reached her mid back, almost navy in color with matching and rather large fox ears at the top of her head.

Her scent was strange, she had to be at least half human, but the other half, wasn't demon. She smelled like she could have been apart of the stream or forest it's self.

His eyes widened in realization.

"A half fox spirit." Kurama spoke the ogre's thoughts.

Her eyes were a deep sapphire, and she looked down towards Kurama with a look of mild disgust, "Sophia, you brought a kitsune here?"

Everyone, save Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshomaru, gawked.

"You're her mom!?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Yea right, what are you like. 15?!"

"16." She corrected in a bored tone, though her soft brown skin flushed a soft pink.

"It's a complicated situation, but she is my mother."

"No way!"

"Cool huh?" Sophia giggled.

The young girl sighed, "Sophia please." Then continued, "I am called QitiAyome, to the females, humans, and dog demon, you may call me by my informal name, Qit.

You are sent here because Koenma sought my help right after the defeat of your teammate."

"Yuske." Kagome interjected, and Qit smiled, "Yuske."

"Koenma said that it was strange that one of the sins are starting to attack." Sango whispered.

Qit nodded, "Very true." She looked over to Sesshomaru, "You remember the battle dear one, our fathers fought side by side when they first invaded."

"You're father was Jayden?" His eyes narrowed lightly and he nonchalantly sniffed the air. She had his scent. "Yes, they defeated them, I remember."

"The sins are never defeated, but are placed in dormant state. My many great grandmother tried to worn my father that unless the 8th sin was killed as well, they would be awaken by someone who wished to use them for personal gain."

"8th sin?"

"Many people do not count it, because even among the heart of man it is rare. The 8th sin survived and revived a demon who threatened the past twice already."

"Naraku." Sango spat.

Qit remained quiet, not acknowledging what she said.

"The 8th sin, will be the last one you fight, and will be revealed only after you kill the other 6 and the ones who awakened him. His allies and host."

"Where do they reside?" Kagome asked.

"That I cannot tell you, they will come to you at your weakest point, in the human world. Just stay prepared, and ready."

Natasha came through a hidden door that opened beside Qit's throne, and placed a box in her lap before walked out again, no sound.

Another being rose from the spring, his skin was a pale white, and his blond hair cascaded down his back and over twin white wings, from the waist down, was a serpents tails, a deep and beautiful blue like his eyes. He took the box from Qit's lap and sailed back into the water to deliver the box while Qit explained its value. He set it on the edge and sank back into the clear water, when Kuwabara looked in, he was no where to be seen.

"Sesshomaru has already given the girls' gifts of power, although I am sure they have not unlocked their true potential, it will help. Inside this box will be something that will update each of your spiritual power permanently, they are each separated and come with instructions on how you use them. They do not need to be taken immediately, but it would be wise to do so."

When no one said anything to interject, she dismissed them to leave. Sophia slide into the water, her lower half also transformed into that of a snake, her scaled brown with white arrows on the back. As she opened the portal, her pupils were also a deep green. Once again Sesshomaru was the last to leave, but Qit called him to a halt.

When Sophia looked back, "I'll send him in a few."

The young woman bowed and closed the door, leaving the ogre with them.

For a few moments both were quiet, Qit shifted in her seat, and switched to cross her other leg, her fist support the weight of her head, "You love her."

Sesshomaru remained quiet, his gaze in her eyes. "I know about the dreams that Midoriko has sent you, I asked, and I'm allowed to tell you that because of unexpected events, the message has changed very slightly."

"If this is true, then why can she tell me in her own words?"

"Classified information Sesshomaru-sama." She sighed and with a wave of her hand, the portal opened, on the other side was his garden, Kagome and the others were waiting, and the next thing he heard was her own siren song.

It wasn't meant to pull him to her, but as a reminder that would embed it's self into his skull, _"Tell her you love her, and she will die. Keep your secrete and she will live. If you love her, you will die. If you don't, then she will." _

Sesshomaru turned to face her, his confusion on reflected in his eyes, but before he could speak, he was back home in his garden. Kagome ran towards him and as he looked into her eyes, the song repeated.

--

--

--

"Now, now what do with you?" Qit giggled, now walking her throne, her hands running along the back of her seat. "You were spying for Sesshomaru…but you were also spying for someone else…I wonder who?" as she looked towards the ogre, her sapphire eyes tinted to a pale blue and her laugh echoed through the cavern, "Because of you, so many lives will be lost. And it doesn't seem fair for you to live. But you have been offered a choice by the merciful Koenma of course. I can hand you to your leader, and you'll die, hand you to Sesshomaru and you'll die. Or…" she trailed as the blond man emerged from the water, and many more like him in many different shapes, colors, sizes, and ethics.

Their eyes glowed bright, and their fangs exposed with a deep hiss that echoed through the way, "You can join me and live, become an Oxia."

The ogre wasted no time to nod at this, and Qit clapped her hands. "Good." Then she paused, her index finger resting on her lower lip, "Oh, I forgot. Ogres can't become Oxia, only humans and elves. Oh well, you may devour him." Qit formed a door to her inner chambers and walked through, behind her the ogre scream, begging for mercy while his limbs and skin was ripped from him.

--

--

--

Koenma slammed his mighty fist into the desk, something wasn't right. As he looked into the screen he watched in helpless dismay as the lesser but kind demons in the demonic plane melt away.

Houses fell, plants died and people them selves chocked as the dark violet toxic filled the villages. The only one laughing was Gluttony, a sloth demon more like it.

He walked slowly through the mist after smiling towards his faceless master, towards a man wearing the skin of a white baboon.

He had no idea who this man was, but he would make sure to find out.

The man in the mask turned towards Koenma, and he could have seen a smile that sent a chill down the young rulers back. The baboon spoke, his voice smooth and lustful, "How fun will it be to see the others again. I hope Sango and Kagome are near for our greetings."

The sloth laughed.

Koenma's eyes widened.

* * *

"**The most complicated thing is simplicity."

* * *

**

**Well, what do you think? This chapter and the last pretty much introduce what is about to come and from her a lot of foreshadowing is used. **

**Please remember that Qit, Natasha, and Sophia are my characters, if you want to use them, then please ask for permission. You will be seeing them a bit in the story.**

**I hope you guys can start piecing together some things, and if you already figured some things out, keep it to your self.**

**The Sango and Hiei begins soon, which means Kagome and Kurama begins their journey in their love quest soon, it may not seem like, because I want to build them up. **

**So don't worry!**

**Anyways, Review and God bless.**


	13. A little fun!

**I Do Not Own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Chapter XII**

**A little fun  
**

* * *

**Three weeks later**

--

----

--

Things had actually been slow since their strange visit with Qit.

Koenma hadn't given anymore orders other than to investigate and act on anything that might have appeared suspicious.

But then again, Kagome had more connections with Makai than even the lord of the spirit realm.

She frowned as she wondered through the forests of Makai, she hated how the kingdoms were built; each one connected by a strange forest.

But then again, is also showed her a world where only demons ruled, and the thought of Naraku actually succeeding back then, made her shudder.

It was her fault of course, she volunteered when Onigumo reported to them about the strange attacks and deaths on the rural villages of Makai, of course their father would have checked it out if they hadn't stressed their worries, it was a sweet memory, and it will remain one.

A tower of smoke came into come into view of the tree tops, which either meant that the village was a mile or two off, or that the village was large enough to produce a fire should its homes be destroyed, she hoped for the first option but rushed forward, placing the silver mask over her face just in case any toxins might have been in the surrounding area.

--

----

--

Laughter filled the classroom; everyone was cleaning and getting ready for the spring festival, which meant it was a half day.

Yoko found it amusing how humans would rush home on a normal day, but on special occasions when it was encouraged that they leave, they would stay.

Another strange fact was that Kagome had been missing school for the last couple of days, and the only excuse Sango could give was that she had the flu.

He couldn't prove it, but he would have bet all of his…borrowed treasures that it wasn't true. She had seemed fine the day before the absences began, he definitely would notice a change in her health, and he was watching her too carefully.

Sango was making her way past him, "Sango…" he called, instead of walking over to him, she merely turned her head, a look of question on her face. It took him a minute to remember that they had seen yokai beauty before, and that in his human form he was only too beautiful to be human, but rather plain as a yokai.

Although the situation may have made Yuske laugh, he didn't find the feeling of being insignificant, in any field, very likable.

"I told my mother last night about Kagome, and she made some home made onion soup for her, could I bring it by later on and maybe say hello?"

She hesitated a minute, _isn't the flu contagious_?

She honestly couldn't remember, "Sure, just come before 7 if you want to catch her before she sleeps." She responded cheerily.

'_Well that was easy'_

'_It would be suspicious if she resisted too much…' thought Yoko._

"Hm." Kurama turned back to his book, seemingly in his studies.

--

----

--

"Heartless demon!" shouted the young miko as she notched another arrow, but she missed, always missed by a wide margin.

She was getting tired, sluggish for some reason and had the urge to sleep.

The fight began when she saw the sloth eating a young an infant, stuffing it's small form into his mouth, even if it was a yokai child, it was still cruel, and for something that was supposed to be lazy, it moved so fast.

She was angry, but not into it, why couldn't she focus!?!

'_Come on Kagome!' _she ground her teeth and flung on her bow, she couldn't focus, and there wasn't anyone else left alive in the area.

She had to summon her will, all of it to course through the entire of her being. "Come on!" she shouted and turned to her left to avoid a missile attack from the demon.

That's when she felt something break, like a heavy weight had been lifted, and all of the laziness she was feeling instantly evaporated, all of the anger and sadness come back ten fold, as well as the power she was trying to summon.

Everything inside of her roared to life!

She held up her head and faced it towards the enemy purple rays of power erupted and blasted into the sloth demon, instantly disintegrating him.

But even after he was obliterated, she couldn't stop the cannon and slowly she felt the lower demons in the forest dying, creatures that had done nothing to her, those who minded their own business die by her own hand.

"Noooo!!" she screamed as darkness overtook her sight.

--

----

--

Koenma stared at the live chart of the demons of sin, the symbol of Pride dulled out when she was defeated, but he was surprised when the demon of gluttony began to fade away as well.

He sighed; it only meant that it was less work for his team.

He continued to look through his files for more information on the group.

Nothing made since, they were supposed to be rank S demons upon release, but it seemed that the more awakened at one time, the weaker they grew. And since all of them were awakened at one point, they were be easily disposable should no one come under their influence.

He continued to read on until he came to the last page of the document.

His eyes grew larger, and larger as he reached the end of the page.

Quickly he turned his chair to the big screen on his side and grabbed his remote that would contact Yuske.

It run three times before the obviously sleeping Yuske answered, "What do you want?" he answered with a yawn, Koenma ignored the rude question, "Get your behind over here now! Call everyone in!"

--

----

--

Kurama was at the bottom of the stairs when he noticed Sango rushing down to meet him, still dressed in her uniform shouting about their meeting all the way down.

_Koenma's timing was all too perfect_, he sighed.

They were waiting for Yuske and Kagome for that matter.

It was strange that she hadn't been with Sango, but he chose not to question it, maybe he wasn't the only one to have their plan screwed up.

Though he remained calm, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against a bare wall, Hiei doing the same with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hn." Was his only comment towards the duo.

And just as Koenma was about to contact Yuske once more, the portal opened, revealing Yuske, his hair a mess and his expression a cross between concern and agitation. Kagome came in behind him, not looking sick, but as if she had her energy drained from her, a fresh cut also was made across her face, and she reeked of demon blood and death.

Sango's expression also changed when she noticed her sister's condition, but remained seated as the raven haired miko made her way to sit down by her, earning a soft sigh of relief.

After taking his gaze from Kagome, Yuske turned to the toddler sitting in his chair, "Well what is it?"

"Don't kill anymore of the sins." He stated suddenly.

"Why?" Yuske responded.

"If I tell you, you'll still kill them."

"If you don't tell me, I'll still kill them."

"It's more dangerous to kill them than not." He simply stated.

"Like hell it is!" Kagome interrupted in such a Yuske way, everyone stared, but she didn't calm, "The slowest of them all was eating children! Children! How can you let that go?!" she shouted, recalling the image of her last battle. And now Koenma knew how Gluttony died, he was the only one that even ate humans; the rest only needed human energy, which was still bad, but at least they lived longer.

Koenma sighed, and pulled up a chart. At the top was a image of each sin, all had arrows flowing towards a bars, marked off in four large sections, the first one already filled as two sins are pronounced dead, "Each time one dies, this little bar fills up. But because of the normal time it takes for another sin to die, the level decreases with time. But, the sins are all together and are going to be killed before the energy collected from their loss fades and thus is will fill all the way up and release the 8th sin's full power…"

"Huh?" asked Kuwabara.

"Pretty much the key to unlocking the 8th sin's power is to kill the original 7, that's why they are so weak."

"Wasn't all that weak to me…" mumbled Yuske.

"No, they are…" Koenma corrected. "Their names, somehow they have the ability to project their sin onto a single person they fight. It makes it all the harder to beat them, even at such a low level."

--

---

--

It was such a nice day. The sakura trees were in full bloom but in the light breeze very little fell in the wind, everyone could only hope that they would fall later on during the spring festival that night.

The school grounds were bustling with activity, girls giggling at they set up their booths inside of the building for the day, and the boys setting up the tables and activity booths outside for later on that night.

Everyone was excited, romance, food, and music would be the prime focus for their weekend.

"Kagome!"

The girl turned around at the sound of her name, running towards her was a girl from her English class, wearing the same powder blue uniform that somehow managed to bring out the color of her deep gray eyes. Her hair was brown, a short bob with Chinese cut bangs and a matching smile on her face.

"Hey Kaname!" she replied and waited for the girl to catch her breath. It was then that she fully remembered that Kaname also had a connection with the feudal era.

As a matter of fact, they ran into one another a few weeks after Kagome and Sango's final return, she had asked a lot of questions, but didn't push for many details. She was appreciated for that.

"The placements have been put up for the festival this afternoon and tonight."

"Cool, did you see where we were placed?"

"Uh…" Kaname hesitated for a moment, and then scratched her right cheek while she idly looked up into the air. "Kagome, please believe me when I say, I never thought the school would approve my idea."

Every season, save for winter, a school was picked to host a festival in their district, last year her old school held the spring festival. This was actually one of the few times she went to school during her adventures, and when she did she was literally stuck doing everything.

But this year was different, there were so many students on the committee, that it was hard actually finding a placement for them.

_Students, we have plenty of body, so let's do what we can to outshine that other school! We'll hold the best spring festival of the century!!!_

Kagome never would have thought that Kaede would be that competitive, and she never would have thought Kaname's idea would be accepted, "Please…tell me you're joking."

But the brunette could only giggle as she grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged down to their assigned classroom, and to Kagome's dread, the sign was already made.

"What color would you like?"

--

---

--

"Heh, Urameshi, you seemed to be happy tonight."

Yuske couldn't even clock the tall boy next to him, because it was true. Even though a new threat was out, and the world seemed to be in complete danger, he couldn't help but be glad that they hadn't found anything yet.

Last year he couldn't even attend the festival because of Sensui, and even though he would never admit it, he was looking forward to spending some time with Keiko.

It was times like these, which made him, appreciate her.

She never left him, despite how dangerous it is for her to even know him. His first true friend, his first and only true love.

"Hey Kurama?" he looked over his left shoulder. "You've had a lot of experiences in the past right? Did you ever do something special for a girl you loved?"

The question caught the kitsune off guard, _'Is he asking us for advice on bedding a woman?'_

'_I doubt he meant it like that Yoko…'_

'_Well, how else would you love a woman?'_ Kurama paused for a minute, _'Are you saying that you only feel lust for Kagome.'_

'_Why would I mate someone I only lust for? What a strange human…'_

"Kurama, could you stop talking to your-self, for five minutes…" growled Yuske, he couldn't believe that he was actually blushing, but he did well to hide it, keeping his face forward.

"I'm sorry Yuske." Kurama chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets. "But to tell the truth I wouldn't know, according to my mother, it's the small things that count."

"Small things?"

"Yes, maybe, give her some flowers?"

--

----

--

Nothing was peaceful so long as evil lived.

Those were the thoughts coursing through Sango's mind as she stared out into the night sky.

Everything that was the outside world was blocked off, all she felt was the soft satin pink robe she wore, the sexy feel of her black heels, and the discomfort of her red contacts.

It was these objects that took her mind from the dark memories, finding Kagome halfway drained of energy and covered in blood in their backyard.

She was alright now, and completed what she had set out to do.

Now all she could do was focus on her reflection, stare at the deep crimson that painted her lips, and the matching eye shadow, blush as she noticed the way the gold dangling earrings lead appeal to her loose hair and soft neck.

But what made her color flare was the thought of what she was wearing underneath the robe.

Immediately her hands came up to her face in an effort to work down some of the blood, '_What will father think when he sees me like this?!'_

This was probably the only time she would be thankful that Bankotsu would not be there.

"Sango, don't forget your ears!" A voice shouted over Keiko's screams.

She couldn't help but laugh as Kagome walked past the small group forcing her cousin's girlfriend into her costume, "Poor girl." Kagome comment, "If she just stops resisting then it won't be so hard.

"Look whose talking, how long did it take before you stop resisting?"

The raven miko stuck her tongue out towards her sister, and sat down at a desk by her, "It's not fair that we don't receive extra credit if we don't do this…"

"Well…the boy's are going to do something similar…"

"But not our boys." Replied Kagome.

Sango laughed, and her sister just eyed her, "No way…"

She of course was answered by the shouts and rantings of Yuske.

"Dear Kagome, I would never do this for nothing."

--

--Mean while with the Yu Yu Boys--

--

"NOOOO!!!! KEIKO!!!!" Screamed Yuske as a group of males hauled him into the classroom.

"COME ON!" one grunted, "You and your friends are the top most wanted boys in our school, and we need you!"

"Get off me!! Kurama!" Yuske shouted once more, and twisted frantically trying to look for his friend, but was dejected to find him already in a blue robe, while Hiei just sat in a corner in feeble position, also in a blue robe.

Just as understanding sunk into his heart, it was too late, "We even got Hiei to cooperate, now unless you want to suffer what he went through we suggest that you submit."

He couldn't escape, once more he was backed into a corner, his eyes wide with fears as he fled to the nearest wall, but they kept coming closer, even their shadows bearing their evil grins.

"Noo!!!!"

--

-----

--

"Yes!! People at every corner, professional camera crews capturing the movements of every bead of sweat on everyone's faces!! It's enough to make me wiggle all inside!" The Stage Mistress squealed, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug as if to emphasize her recent statement.

Chichiru had no idea how to respond to his boss when she was like this, but learned the hard way what it meant to disrupt her prideful rantings.

He sighed, but smiled as he watched her from the distance. It was something that he loved about her, the way she wore her blond hair, the way her green eyes sparkled when she found out about a new project, thus igniting her passion to work on a real stage someday.

One day, he had hoped to ask her if he could help realize her dream, but he had to keep a low profile if he didn't want to be caught by anyone from the spirit realm. They had plenty of reasons to want to separate the many races from living together, but the scumbags wouldn't even think that he would want something different.

Besides, he liked human food, and the young girl before her.

"Chiru!" the girl called to him to take her robe, he blushed as she started peeling it from her body, revealing a short emerald green tunic, pinned over her right shoulder with a blue star and forming two long tails in the back, her shorts were plan black satin.

She turned around briefly to catch her recent friend staring, which earned him a playful wink, "Wish me luck?"

"Break a leg…" he grinned as he handed her the mic.

The room grew silent as she made her way through the dark curtains, and everything that they had put into practice would finally come into the view.

The spot light hit her position, dead in the center of the stage and setting the glitter from her blond long pigtails, "Welcome everyone! I hope you enjoyed the culture festival this afternoon!" she spoke like she owned the stage, but it was of course, her stage.

When everyone's cheers mellowed down, she placed her hand on her hip, and made a pouty face, "That's great! And it's sad that it all will end tomorrow night…" she sashayed over to the left side of the stage, "…but we have a surprise for all the gentlemen ladies tonight. We all know you can't make the fundraiser or spring fair tomorrow night, so we decided to bring a little of it to you!"

One again the crowd erupted into a full cheer and Karmen was simply glowing with pride as she lifted her arms for the curtains to rise, "We welcome you, to an island of dreams, and the fall of the first sakura petal!"

Once again the stage darkened and the air around the crowd seemed to grow warmer. Souta looked up and lifted a hand when he thought he saw something move from the ceiling, when he lifted an outstretched hand and brought it back to his face, he found that it was a single peddle of a cherry blossom.

After that, a soft blizzard of them began, and everyone smiled and murmured in wonder, not even noticing the gradual lift of lights on stage. When began to look more closely, they saw the girl, sitting seemingly comfortable on a pile of sakura petals.

In the background someone was singing softly, and when the lights came on fully everyone in the audience gasped at the sight before them.

Keiko was dressed in and almost translucent silt, running off her shoulders and almost revealing the breasts she had started to develop. The same pale color as the blossoms surrounding her and the seams painted with a deep gold.

The look on her face a mixture pain and peace, she gazed above the crowd, towards the soft light, as if she were waiting for someone.

Then raised her hand, as if trying to reach for the source of which the petals came.

The singing stopped as Karmen spoke softly, "Many years ago, there was a young flower nymph who loved to play in the forest of the village she protected, none were permitted to see her, lest they be lost forever in her beauty. But a young boy, disregarded these teachings and fled to the village in order to thank the young maiden, and when he saw her, had indeed fallen in love with the beautiful girl.

But it wasn't his beauty he was attracted too, but the fact that she wept for each creature she had destroyed, they met, and she too fell in love.

It was then agreed that they would soon wed, and live together as the guardians of their village but misfortune smiled upon the two, and the young nymph was attacked while she was bathing. Her lover had come just in time to save her, and took a fatal blow to save her life.

The nymph was heart broken, and killed the beast that dared harmed her lover.

Not being able to part from him, she did the only thing she could, and turned him into a tree that blossomed once every year, and when it blossomed, the tree would cry beautiful tears, because he could never truly be with the one he loved."

At the end of her words, Keiko's hand covered her eyes and fell into the sorrowful petals, shaking with tears.

The stage blackened and the curtains fell.

When the curtains raised once more, a tank half the size of the stage was placed in its center and inside was Botan, her hair down and her pink eyes glowing with anger. A simple pink sea shell bra and from the waist down a powder blue tail.

She swam around angrily until she finally realized the ground, and stopped suddenly, and instead of continuing her antic she stroke a sexy pose, her hands in her hair and her back arched.

The curtains fell once more as the audience clapped, followed by a few hoots from the school boys.

Karmen came back out, this time wearing a ring masters' costume, and with a cane in her hand, "Are we having a good time here!?"

The crowed bellowed, "Well then, it's time for our last act! We would like you welcome you, to our spring circus!"

As her arms rose in the air, a large explosion of flower petals, ranging from colors white to blue, scattered out into the crowd, and behind her were a row of girls.

Sango walked out first, her hair flowing down her back and eyes glowing in a naughty red, she wore a black leather bathing suit, with red heels mean the strike men dead in their tracks with her long legs.

She sashayed across the stage, casting interesting gazes towards the unlucky souls that sat in the crowd. When she hit the middle of the stage, she turned on her heel and bent over, a finger beckoning on the other side to join her.

Keiko timidly appeared, earning a small uproar from the all too lonely boys of her high school, and some giggles as her blush covered her face.

She followed Sango, trying her best to conceal her pink bunny costume with her arms ad hands, earning another round of applause.

That's when a playful giggle came from behind her, causing the young girl to rush towards Sango and grip her arm out of embarrassment and slight fear.

Kagome was next, dressed in a belly dancing number that was a mixture of silver and white, kitsune ears adorned her head, as well as a tail.

Her left hand moved as she walked, and her right seemed to control the waves and curves of her body, but it was empty, in her and was a cord of some kind, and as she made it past Sango, she leaned her back against Keiko and gave the crowd a small wink, then tugged on the cord.

All in a single file line, Yuske, Hiei, and Kurama walked out, each one wearing nothing but an unbuttoned pair of leather pants.

Kurama smiled, his hands cuffed behind his head, Hiei looked well, normal with his hands bound in chains in front of him, and Yuske had a bad boy sneer on his face, his hands bound behind his back.

The girls went wild at the possibilities for tomorrow's fundraiser.

Hours had past, the actual acts from professional animal tamers, to performances from the school's drama department.

At the end of it all, Karmen was still at the center of the stage, the other participants all taking their bow, some already out of their costumes.

"Thank you all for coming! Without you we couldn't have made it thus far!" She beamed, "We were happy to entertain you tonight, and hope you'll have a real good time tomorrow!" she waited for the cheers to die down before seriously adding, "And please remembers that we are not responsible for what happens to students who harass or sexually our students."

As the stage lights died down, the audience scattered, some wondering what Karmen meant by her last statement, others rushing to cover their daughters and chastise their sons.

* * *

**Hello everyone yes it's been a while, but at least I'm not stopping the update right? lol**

**Anyways, here is chapter 13, it's been on my mind a lot and I wanted to do something fun. **

**As for all the names being mentioned, they aren't a lot that you have to remember and more than likely will only be seen once or twice through out the story.**

**So please read and review :D**

**Next chapter will be up next week. :3**

**God bless!  
**


	14. Smiling Tears

**XIV**

**Smiling Tears**

**

* * *

****_I do not own InuYasha or Yu YU Hakusho_**

_

* * *

_

_It had been a long time since he was placed in chains and he would probably have to go through summer school since he would miss the exam today. It was funny really, almost 100 years of high school and this would be the first time he would have to go. _

_What was more amusing was that he couldn't even remember how he had gotten here. _

_But it was his fault, he found the enemy's domain and went in without consulting Sesshomaru, when he got out of this mess there was no doubt that he wouldn't hear the end of his speech. _

_A smirk appeared on his swollen face. Who ever got him had gotten him good and judging from the way the chains drained his energy and the barrier around him, it had to be the work of a priest. A damned good one too. _

_Bankotsu let out a soft groan, the chains suspended him a few feet above the ground and his arms were outstretched, swollen from loss of circulation. Even his fingers were bound separately. _

_It was annoying that this guy was just watching him, eerie violet eyes glowing in the dark like that, observing him, obviously laughing at his pain. _

"_How long are you going to enjoy the show?" Bankotsu demanded. _

_But the eyes made no movement, and instead the cell was filled with a psychotic laughter, "HAHAHAHA! It's a wonder she chose someone like you over me." _

_It was a male. _

"_A demon hunter falling in love with a demon, is the most disgusting thing in this world isn't it?" _

_Bankotsu eyed the area where the man was staying, "You better not go anywhere near her!" _

_A shock traveled through the chains and was sent directly into his body. Roars of agony echoed through the large cell, adding a sadistic shine to the captor's eyes._

_The pain was too much for his weakened body, he could no longer hold his human form. _

_The captor saw the struggle and added more power into the sutras that helped bind the chains to this creature. _

_The braid he wore came undone and the hair seemed to grow and rip through his tattered cloths and attach to his bared skin. _

_The chains seemed to grow with his body, tightening even more as he expanded._

_In the cage was no longer a man, but a shaggy black jackal with flaming violet eyes. He was heavy enough to lay on the ground, but the chains still prevented him from moving to much, save for his head. _

_And as the captor laughed, the canine growled. But Bankotsu's fate had already been sealed. When his captor stepped into the light and raised his hands. The jackal's eyes was filled with a dark void, his final thoughts were of Sango._

Two days after exams and the Yu Yu team had already found themselves in Koenma's office. Kagome really didn't mind but Yuske couldn't have been more agitated unless he was interrupted with something…important with Keiko.

The young miko smiled while watching her cousin walk back and forth in front of the toddler's desk.

However it was strange that Koenma was late, everyone had been there for a little over an hour.

There had been no reports from Makai as far as the sins went, and casualties from demons that escaped the barrier were extremely low. She couldn't help but wonder if their short time of peace had come to and end already.

The golden doors opened. Koenma floated in with such a look that even Yuske stayed quiet. The baby stopped in the middle of the room, his eyes focused as the chart slowly made its way down towards the panel. Slowly one by one a pair of eyes focused on the new display. The room went still.

Kagome's hands twitched from the sudden change of atmosphere. Hesitantly she followed everyone else's gaze.

"What will happen now?"

No one bothered to look towards Kuwabara, but they all wanted to know the answer. What they feared had come to be.

On the screen showed six sins, all shadowed in, their bars resulted in the number 0, their status; dead.

Why did this have to happen? She saved her country in the past and now, all to soon she would have to save it in the future. Why could she live a normal life with Sango and her father?

Kagome tried to hold it together, but nothing to break the darkness she felt inside. The darkness she felt when she knew she had lost InuYasha, when she first heard that her father was never coming back. In her mind, all she saw was silver hair and smiling amber eyes.

Just who would she lose now?

It was not this Sesshomaru's style to who expression of worry. No matter how many years he spent with Rin and Shippo, or how many friends he had made because of his softened heart; he refused to let anyone see the worry in his eyes.

He was indeed worried.

It wasn't like Bankotsu to wonder off for days and not contact anyone; the few times that happened Sesshomaru had to break a few heads in order for both of them to get out of a situation alive.

"_If ya spend your time with a rod up your ass, how can you learn to have fun? Looks like it's up to me to make your life interesting!" _

No one else had the nerve to speak to him that way besides Kagome. It was always refreshing to find someone who didn't fear hi; who saw that he was normal like anyone else, and twice as deadly.

Who would have thought that this Sesshomaru would have made friends?

He looked on his desk and picked up a frame, Kagome, Rin, Shippo, Bankotsu, Sango, Kirara, Ah-Un and even Jaken stood together in a silver plated frame, gold dragons embracing every corner.

The ringing of his cell phone barely made it past the direction of his attention; Kagome's face.

"_Hello…" _

Sesshomaru placed down the picture frame; his attention now on the chilling coming from the other end. Out of habit he flipped open his laptop and pressed a key. The call would automatically be traced giving him a location and detailed map leading to the caller.

Something that Rin described as "cool"

"To who do I owe the honor?"

The voice on the other line chuckled, "_A friend from the past. It seems that your friend couldn't last very long. Would you like to take his place?_"

Sesshomaru held the phone from his ear when the man on the other end started to laugh once more.

"_You had better hurry up. You wouldn't want to miss you last moments with Kagome." _

The line went dead, and the dial tone echoed through the room. He could do nothing but gaze the shrieking phone in his hand, slowly being crushed by his rising anger.

The world was painted red; the words that his nemesis repeated over and over again; until understanding finally settles in.

He had to save Kagome.

Pass the barrier of Makai the Yu Yu team followed the green rabbit persistently through the acidic fog; a locater demon that worked for Koenma on special cases like these.

Someone was killing off the sins and was trying to gain the ultimate powers that the 8th one possessed. Apparently there was a great reward for disposing of them and allow them to combine their powers together. Who ever released the angry spirit from its eternal prison would have their darkest dream come to life.

Kagome held onto her sister as tight as she could. Kirara had improved on speed and she was slightly scared that she would fall.

Looking behind them, Yuske and the others were no longer in sight.

"Sango, do you think we thought them?"

The taijiya didn't bother to look back to see what Kagome meant, "They'll catch up. We can't lose the trail or we'll never stop what's going to happen." Sango tried her best not to grip the fur around Kirara's neck to tightly. Something else had come after them, something that meant to threaten their family and friends.

The images of her father's and brothers bodies flashed through her mind once. She refused to let her tears fall. No one would take away her family again.

"Kirara don't lose sight of that rabbit!"

Yuske never thought he would have to run so much in his whole life. When the rabbit started to pick up speed his cousin's wasted no effort in keeping pace. It was a good think that Hiei could keep track of them.

"_I have a bad feeling about this." _Yoko spoke.

"_So do I. After this, our lives won't ever be the same."_

Yoko remained silent and remained alert just in case Kurama may need his help. There was something about the territory they just entered that they didn't like. And when they entered the court yard of a large mid-evil, they saw why.

The miasma was thick on the grounds and was already taking effect on their human lungs. Someone up ahead was already in battle; Kagome, Sango, and someone else.

"Spirit Gun!"

Kurama ran towards the sounds. What he saw was something rare even among the demons of Makai, a great spider demon. Spikes stuck out where it's joints were and his eyes glowed a faint red.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The large boomerang sliced down the spine of the spider and a purification arrow followed suit, lodging it's self in the deepest part of the gash. It only deepened the blow, the spider didn't purify.

"This isn't good, even Naraku should have turned to dust from my Hiraikotsu. It was packed with holy energy."

Kagome took a step back, notching an arrow on her bow while Yuske leaped above them, "Shot gun!" he aimed towards the wound, earning a shriek from the spider.

Kuwabara was working on the legs but slashing through its exoskeleton looked to be harder than he realized. Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the fact that everyone looked like tiny bugs on the back of a dog.

Though it was strange that this demon seemed to absorb most of the attacks, even the most powerful demon would suffer some damage from purification attacks, and even the most fatal wounds seemed irrelevant. There was something behind him that caught his eye.

"_It's a chant, a dark priestess or priest is near protecting the creature_."

"_Is there anything we can do to top it?" _

Yoko flashed a scenario through their link and Kurama looked towards the young girls.

Kuwabara was down, the miasma had gotten to him, and Yuske appeared to be faltering as well. If things didn't work fast he would be gone soon enough; this human body.

The world before him changed slowly, every detail on every surface was more defined; detailed. He could clearly hear the ragged breathing of Kuwabara on the ground, the sound of sword in bone while Hiei tried to dodge attacks.

Yoko had switched places with him, sensing his time of weakness.

He sprinted forward, pushing his legs to their limits when Kagome didn't see the acid web coming her way.

Yoko scooped the young maiden in his arms and flipped out the way.

She had to be delirious, out of the blue InuYasha came to her rescue and dodged at attack that would wounded her seriously.

"InuYasha…" she breathed and gazed into his eyes; eyes that did not belong to InuYasha. These eyes were golden. "Kurama!"

The miko wiggled free from her arms, thankful that her blush was hidden well behind her mask; but if the kitsune was amused he did well to show it.

He moved behind her and directed her line of vision towards the forehead of that creature. "Someone is casting a spell to protect him from our attacks, if there anything you can do to break his shield now would be the time to do so."

The young huntress nodded, placing her bow on her back while the kitsune walked ahead.

If what he said was true then Sango would feel the difference of the spiritual atmosphere and know what to do.

"_This time, stay dead." _

Everything around her faded into a black void, the only ones who existed were Kagome and Naraku. For a brief moment their eyes met, and a smile spread across the miko's face. Under her breath, she began the chant, "I call upon all that is good and pure."

A jolt traveled down Sango's back right when she was about to through Hiraikotsu once more. Kagome had begun an incantation of light, which meant a dark priestess was near by.

"Yuske!" she called out and ran towards the beast's left flank. Her arm still guarded. "When I tell you, aim for hit head!"

"Right!" Kirara rushed in and scooped Yuske onto her back, then Sango who was frantically looking around for Sesshomaru. Naraku must have devoured him; the thought made her stomach churn, if they wanted to get him out alive, they would have to hurry.

Sango's hands folded into an X in front of her chest then extended with her palms facing outward, "I call upon all that's righteous and strong! Release this beast so that it may feel my wrath!"

"Re seal!" the girls shouted in union. Almost instantly the spider froze in place, Hiei grabbed Kuwabara and ducked out of dodge, when a bright light began to reflect from Naraku's head, Yuske took aim, "Shot gun!"

Upon contact, who ever were erecting a barrier dropped it suddenly and watched as Naraku dissolved into tiny pieces, laughing all the while.

The battle was over.

Kagome lowered her arms and ran towards the courtyard center when Sesshomaru had come into view.

The Tai Yokai slowly made his way onto his knees, the miasma still fogging his head and seeping into his wounds.

_Why?_ He began to shake violently, _That beast wasn't Naraku and yet…_

He heard an arrow notch from behind him, and a familiar scent registered as a soft breeze blew.

Everything happened so fast. An arrow flew towards Kagome and within seconds Sesshomaru was knocking her out the way. There wasn't enough time for him to dodge it either, the arrow struck him in the back, and he collapsed on top of her.

His expression was pained. Kagome quickly moved up to examine his back to see that his pale skin was giving way to a red light. "No…" she shook her head frantically and reached to pull out the arrow; but it had melted into his skin.

"No!"

The dog demon laughed and rolled onto his back, this Sesshomaru would never die facing the earth.

No, he wanted to see her crying face, to remember the feel of his skin beneath his hand. Would he remember? Would he remember anything where he would go?

It couldn't be helped that he was laughing at his own humor, for some reason he just couldn't imagine himself going to hell.

When he saw Kagome holding his hand to her face, it was then that he realized a world without her, would be his personal hell.

"500 years…" he murmured, "I finally found you, only to leave like this."

_Shippo…must be hurting right now._

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome howled, "DON'T LEAVE SESSHOMARU!"

Her tears splashed on his cold face, the red light already affecting the skin on his neck. He struggled, he tried, he really did.

Slowly he bent Kagome's head down, her forehead meeting his lips. "I will always watch over you…" he whispered.

There was no point in screaming, no point in asking for him to stay. With his final words she knew that this was their goodbye. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, until he disappeared and there was nothing left.

A whisper of his voice echoed and was drowned out by the sound of mechanical laughter, the castle before them disappearing in a cloud of miasma.

Kagome wept for two people. Sesshomaru's last words registered something in her heart.

_Rin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have waited._

Shippo just stared at the bed where Rin was crying a few seconds ago. Slowly being purified in his arms and having her heart broken at the loss of her lord. The blood pact with a human expanded their life span to that of their master.

Even with knowing the risks Rin had still wanted to wait until Sesshomaru an Kagome were happy with one another. She was sure that they would be a family.

"You idiot." The fox demon whispered, his hands balling into tight fists tears streaming from his eyes.

"_Shippo, well get married one day won't we?"_

"You idiot…"

Even though she was crying, Rin made the effort to smile, one last time.

* * *

**Well I kinda regret what I did, but it was necessary.**

**This chapter actually saddened me towards the end but things can only get better from this point right?**

**I guess you'll have to keep on reading to see.**

**Read and Review. **

**God Bless.  
**


	15. Golden eyes

Anyone who could smile, anyone who could claim that they had joy could go to hell. In mere minutes he lost half of his family, for the second time he watched someone he loved die; but this time he had no one to blame but him self.

Had Shippo gone out with Sesshomaru; he was sure that he would have been able to save him, to help him somehow.

It didn't matter what happened. Sesshomaru had to die in battle because his lord was too great to be captured by any, and he sure as hell would have put up a fight.

His world was painted red and black, the bedroom appeared to be too small to contain his rage. Shippo's eyes grew large overtaking the very size of his head while his mouth and nose extended to form a furry snout.

A heated growl rumbled from his belly. His back arched, his legs hunched forward while his spine expanded and pushed up again the ceiling. The windows exploded from the strong waves of demonic energy. Within seconds Rin's and the room next door had exploded, the entire corner of the wing was destroyed by his sudden transformation.

In demon standards Shippo was relatively small; only amounting to half the size of Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.

The moon rose towards the center of the sky, enticing the young kitsune to seek his revenge; to enter through the gates of Makai and seek out his revenge. He would sooner die than allow anyone to take anything away from him once more. Without a second thought the giant fox demon leaped from the mansion and into the air where a portal into Makai had been erected.

Naraku would soon feel his wrath.

No one was taking the casualties of battle well. Especially in the Higurashi house hold; Sango and Kagome returned home only to find a note stating that their family would be gone for the next few months. Their father was taking precautions now that Naraku was back and had decided that the boys would need to train in order to protect themselves when the time came.

It was also advised that they not stay in the house for long. The bone eater's well was notoriously known for attracting strange activity.

Kagome knew that intimately. It was because of the damn well that this whole mess had started in the first place. That her heart was broken that night; that she cared for so many people that would ultimately die before her.

Shippo was gone, Sesshomaru, Rin and Bankotsu was dead.

They had no leads, the world was once more in danger and, right now she missed InuYasha, painfully.

The miko placed the note back where she found it, she didn't even have the strength to fix something for her troublesome stomach. Instead she went to her room, overhearing Sango's sobs on the way.

_That's right… Bankotsu was Sango's lover_

Kagome mentally cringed when they found signs of Bankotsu's capture and judging from the way his blood covered most areas, it was obvious that he was dead.

After a long bath Kagome walked into her room and opened her closet to find a clean set of her favorite silk pajamas.

When she opened the chest drawer she found something that instantly brought on fresh tears. Inside laid Sesshomaru's old kimono and obi, from the feudal era. When Kagome had heard he was throwing them away she quickly asked for them. For some reason she had always wanted to see him in them again and thus stored them away until she could work up the nerve to ask him.

It was so scary, so scary to have them close to her like this. She wasn't sure what she would do, hands began to move on their own and before Kagome knew it, the fabric was in her hands, clutching them tightly to her chest and burying her face in the collar. What would she have done if she fell in love with him? How far would she break if he had returned the feelings she had for him so long ago?

The towel that had been wrapped around her fell to the floor as she stood; in its place was his kimono; tied off with the yellow obi.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered while observing the detail of the sleeve, "I promise to seek out the person behind this and take my revenge."

The morning had proved to show everyone a better day and considering the past events; they really needed one.

If someone were to talk into the Higurashi house right now one might have thought that everyone there had nothing better to do than laze about the house all day. It wasn't really surprising seeing Yuske on her couch flipping through the T.V or Kuwabara playing with her cat with a pedophilic expression on his face.

Well the later actually grossed her out. In fact it made her wonder if he was some sort of reincarnation of Miroku, but instead of feeling up women he had a thing for cats.

Awkward.

Kagome swung down the banister when she reached the bottom of the stairs. The sun was beaming through the rear glass door and even through the house walls birds could be heard chirping from outside.

The smell of bacon and eggs caught the attention of the miko. Doing the right thing meant she would follow her nose; her nose would lead her to the wonders that were known as comfort food. Inside the kitchen Sango was seen wearing their mothers pink apron; her back turned while flipping omelets on the stove. Hiei watched her from a far. It was really hard to tell if he was intrigued or bored.

She grabbed a piece of toast from the table and began to nibble on the corner while observing Hiei than Sango, than Hiei once more. It would have been really insensitive for her to try and fix them up to quickly after Bankotsu's death. The thought actually made Kagome sad herself but, Kagome didn't lose a lover she only lost a close friend.

The thought would not forever sadden her. Especially since Sesshomaru was very strict when it came to dwelling on things that could not change.

They would see their friends again; she had to believe that some way, some how they would all live happily together again, after all Bankotsu was revived twice, and not like a claw doll like Kikyou but as living, breathing flesh. Even Kikyou had managed to get her soul back again it didn't even kill her!

Kagome and Sango's existence at this very moment was a sure sign that miracles could happen! Kagome had to believe in miracle; because if she didn't then there would be no point believing they could win again their new enemy; an enemy that could use Naraku as a tool.

Kurama was quite weary when entering the kitchen. Any place that involved him and Kagome in the same room always seemed chaotic; to him at least. Since the day of the battle she had been avoiding him. At first he thought she just wanted some time to be a lone with her thoughts; but when a week past and she started to communicate cheerfully with everyone else it was painfully obvious that it wasn't the case.

"_That could have been partly the case…" _inquired Yoko. In his case it was hopeful thinking, the great fox demon refused to believe that after seeing his beautiful face someone would avoid him. As a matter of fact he was surprised that she wasn't flocking towards him at this very moment.

"_Look at us, hiding around the corner and staring at her like some toad demon in a bush. Go to her!" _

Kurama knew better and unfortunately they were indeed being avoided. She looked right through him, when he tried to be polite she would merely say her thanks and continue on without so much as looking at him, and their conversations; well there were no conversations, only one worded replies that made the situation extremely awkward for him to be around her.

So awkward that he was terrified to be in the same room with her.

"_But Kurama, aren't you assigned to protect her."_

"_Which is something I can do from a distance Yoko…"_

"_Are you really going to get in the way of me and a potential mate Kurama?"_

"_Yoko, have you even considered the fact that she has to agree first?"_

Kurama was shocked that his demon half hadn't considered the fact that they would be turned down. Who **could** turn them down? Seriously, it was Yoko Kurama; infamous demon of Makai, legends among legends. Every girl wanted a bad boy and he was definitely a bad boy.

It was impossible to speak any further when Yoko became like this; once he started reminiscing about the old days it was all over. Kurama leaned against the wall; absent mindedly gazing in Kagome's direction as they traveled down memory lane; almost literally.

Kuronue came to mind. They never found out what happened to him. All that they knew was that he was alive, but as far as where he was they had no clue. For all they knew he could have been in a completely different country or, like Kagome, a different time.

That was something they didn't have time to worry about, both were sure that their good friend would contact them if he could.

More importantly was how Kagome was treating him, and how yet again the past had come to haunt her.

"It's obvious that someone is trying to kill you Kagome, maybe Sango too."

Kurama hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation; really he didn't even know how he ended up at the table.

Yuske was the one, who made the statement.

"What makes you so sure…?"

"Geeze Kuwabara, the arrow was shot directly towards her right? If Sesshomaru hadn't stepped in the way she would have been killed!"

The table grew silent, tension obviously in the air from the reminder of Sesshomaru's death. Something didn't sit right with the kitsune.

Sesshomaru hadn't died from the arrow but the powers it contained, which meant a priestess was at work here.

And if they wanted Sango they could have taken her anytime when Bankotsu wasn't around, instead they took and murdered him instead. Who ever (whoever) their new foe was didn't have their eyes on the Higurashi sisters, but the people around them.

The question was, why Sesshomaru and Bankotsu? What did they have in common with the two? From what he knew they were just friends.

"_Revenge?"_

"_But for what?" _Kurama asked Yoko, but the fox demon faded back into the confines of their mind.

"Maybe the aim wasn't for Kagome…" Kuwabara began once more, "…the demon died from purification right? Maybe it was a trap."

**:Two week time skip:**

Kagome was a lot of things; loud, stubborn, opinionated, and soft. But crazy wasn't one of them. She hadn't lost her sanity when being chased and tortured by all kinds of icky people, she wasn't losing it now.

She knew for a fact she was being followed. Not even followed, stalked. Kagome was being stalked.

She would be lying if she said she didn't know why, and calling for assistance by mean death for the assistor. Maybe Koenma was worried that she might do something weird because of the lost of well…her family, but he could have picked someone else! Anyone but this guy!

Kagome growled, not even noticing her increasing pace, and then rounded the corner past a music store. This was irritating her; she was a miko for crying out loud!

The park came into view, empty despite the beautiful show of cherry blossoms; it ruined her mood.

Kagome slowed down as she came to the edge of the forest and instantly calmed down. This small area, a place she never explored reminded her of the feudal era. Of him, InuYasha.

It was hard admitting that her love for him was nothing more than a child's crush, but he hurt her. He betrayed her. And when Sesshomaru came in her life, she found her self (herself) falling. It was easier to ignore her feelings then, to just stay by his side because when they would get close, she pretended he had some feelings for her but like InuYasha, he had left her all alone and hurt her as well.

That's why she couldn't be around him, couldn't stand to be near him. It was when she turned around and looked into those green eyes, that she saw gold. It was when he was thinking intently she would see red hair turn into silver. Then she would be thinking of them again, and she would hate him. Hate him for who he reminded her of.

Idiot didn't even look guilty for being caught, he just stood there. Hands in his pockets like he was all cool. Even then he flashed back and forth, starring at her with those eyes. "Are you following me Kurama?"

The man in question just smiled, shrugging slightly. "Only because you don't like me."

The statement shocked her. If he knew why the hell would he keep on following her? Well he was a fox, maybe he wasn't used to having a female deny him anything.

"So If I liked you, you would be off with someone else right?"

Kurama just laughed, it sounded so innocent.

The kitsune walked towards her, a grin on his face while looking into stubborn and hate filled eyes, "If you returned my feelings, I doubt we would be outside at the moment."

"W-what are you saying?"

"Time is something I have Kagome, I don't feel like wasting it dropping hints or signs. Although I can't understand your feelings, I'll be willing to listen if you tell me."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing; this had to be a dream to be happening to fast. But his eyes were green, he looked at her sincerely. He was telling the truth.

"_She doubts us…"_

Yoko slowly made his way through Kurama's barrier and leaned his head forward towards Kagome, slowly, gently he placed his hand on her forearm and gazed into her eyes, when he made the connection his green eyes flashed gold. Kagome pushed him away, shaking her head frantically and taking a few steps back, "I can't. Please go away!" she cried.

Yoko growled and stalked towards her, but she would just back away more in turn.

This was ridiculous, he had her. What the hell was he doing wrong!

"Why?" he asked.

When Kagome looked up he almost regretted asking his question, "B-because. Your eyes, when I see your eyes I see their faces…"

Yoko had no way to reply to this. Kurama took back full control of his body and just stared.

With nothing else to say, Kagome turned and ran deeper in the forest.


	16. Understanding

**Chapter 16**

**Treat others how you want to be treated.  
**

* * *

**I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

Despite the dark encounter she had with Kurama, the day seemed to shine brighter as time went by.

Was she a coward for not believing in him? Was she blaming every male that came to her for InuYasha's mistakes? Kagome stopped walking and cast her gaze towards the sky. She could admit that she was afraid.

It wasn't the relationship that she feared; it was the resemblance that he held. If all three looked alike, then she was cursed to lose him somehow.

Why couldn't she be an ordinary girl? Who chose her to become Kikyou's reincarnation, to carry the sacred jewel and travel down a time well? This had to be some sick joke right?

This had to be a dream right?

But when Kagome looked down at her hands, she saw the blood; the blood of so many people, demon or human, who died in her arms, by her own hands. Dreams didn't kill people…she couldn't kill people.

Why wasn't there a way to finally end this twisted fairy tale?

Kagome didn't realize that she was walking again, and the only indication was when she tripped over a stone stair.

"Ow…" Kagome mumbled and supported her weight on her hands. Her attention traveled up the stair way, it was similar to the ones at her temple; if possible they seemed to be longer.

Without much thought she began to climb the stairwell.

The aura around it gave off an old familiar presence; as she thought more about it, this place reminded her of the Shrine where the jewel was kept, and eventually where Kikyou's remains were placed.

At first the thought didn't make sense, they had the only shrine in the area for so long, and this was practically in the middle of no where!

When one thought about it, it didn't make sense, not unless you traveled through time and saw how far the actual shrine was from the well.

Unlike her present time home this was right next door to the old well and InuYasha's tree. The shrine was far well in the past.

Which meant that if a shrine still existed at the top of these stairs, it would be the actual shrine, the one which held Kikyou's remains and the jewel, was still there.

After all she had been through for the last three years; Kagome could not help but wonder what was at the top of those stairs.

When she reached them, the scene before her caught her completely off guard.

No matter what she did, where she went, what she said, or what she threw Sango just could not get rid of this yokai.

"_Because of recent events it has been decided that you and Kagome not be left alone. We don't want anther incident like Bankotsu."_

_Sango just leered at the infant, "So I'm under house arrest?"_

"_Not at all, you're allowed to go to school and gather the things that you need from stores, you can even hang out with your friends. Hiei just won't leave your side while you do it."_

He was a bodyguard, pretty much.

"PSh." Sango added a minced daikon radish to the pot of broth. "Body guard my foot…" she mumbled while working on a few carrots.

Her eyes wondered over to the large pot of boiling potatoes, peeling them would be hell while hot, but it was getting late, dinner would have to be ready soon since Yuske and the others made it a habit to live there.

The steady sound of knife hitting wood came to an abrupt halt. Brown eyes glared at the man beside while instinctively clutching the butcher knife, "Something funny?"

The fire apparition didn't even bother to hide the smirk on his face, as a matter of fact, how he was even standing was ticking her off; leaning against the counter like he was some hot stud, his arms crossed like he was _the_ man. All of it was annoying.

All of it screamed **bite me**. And what made her mad was that she was willing to take him up on the offer.

His grin reached his eyes, he was actually laughing at her, and more importantly he didn't answer her question.

As if reading her mind, he moved a bit closer and cast an eye towards the stove, "Your food's burning."

"Ack!" Sango quickly shut off the burner and carefully moved the large pot to a covered counter top; when she checked the contents she was mildly surprised to see that they were cooked for just the right time, no where near being close to burning.

With a relived sigh she placed them lid back on top of the pot then resumed her glare of the yokai.

If looks could actually cause damage Hiei was sure that he would be on the ground in some form. It was exactly why he liked this human. This girl.

Most human females found his looks rather strange, automatically labeling him as a delinquent but they may have to do with Yuske being his friend as well. Even in Makai there were men who didn't look at him like she was right now.

It was attractive; the yokai within him wanted nothing more than to tame her beast.

"Well then…" she started suddenly, grabbing the cool pot and shoving it in his arms. Even though she was wearing oven mitts still she was sure the pot wasn't hot enough to burn a fire yokai, what kind of a fire yokai got burned anyways?

He certainly didn't seem to be bothered by the heat.

"If you have time to joke around you can help by peeling these."

Sango really didn't expect for him to do it. Why would he with that attitude.

When Hiei placed the pot on the counter she was about to object, for some reason eager to challenge him, but he didn't turn to leave, instead he grabbed a large bowl from the cupboard and filled it half way with water, set it on the floor, grabbed a small knife from the rack, and began to peel.

The smirk on his face was gone, and his eyes were on her; laughing with those red eyes.

It made her shudder.

It was if he were saying _"I'm happy you're better." _

But could this man, this yokai really have a heart to care?

As if on queue, his eye reverted back to the task at hand. His eyes no longer held laughter.

There were a few things that Kagome was sure she would never see. One was a winning lottery ticket for fifteen billion yen; another was Kuwabara having a girlfriend.

But yea, there they were, completely oblivious to Kagome's presence as they shared a passionate kiss, and judging from the way the young girl was blushing, and how Kuwabara had her feet off the ground, it must have been their first one.

In time like these, someone would walk by and give the "_Eh em_!" so that a teenage couple could stop their romance, but as she thought about it this place was probably deserted, or the young girl's house, so really Kagome was intruding.

Still…Kuwabara actually had a girlfriend, how would Hiei feel knowing that even the neko perv could find a girl. Maybe she was a cat demon in disguise and he bribed her with some cat nip or something.

Kirara went crazy for the stuff she brought to the past one time!

That had to be it!

There was no other logic!

When the two parted, Kuwabara stared deeply into the girl's eyes, his hands stroking her blue hair. "I love you."

Those words were spoken so simply, so heart filled, so sincerely that it disputed any messed up logic Kagome could come up with. Both she and the girl in Kuwabara's arms stifled a cry.

Instead of engaging in another kiss however, the two turned to face Kagome, now noticing she was there.

The girl yelped cutely and stood with her hands folded in front of her, while Kuwabara scratched his head, his eyes directed towards the sky, they both shared blushes.

"So what brought you here?" Kuwabara asked and took the cup that the girl poured for him. Kagome found out that her name was Yukina, and despite her earlier judgment she was an ice yokai. Like her earlier judgment Kuwabara also explained his bold move in confessing to Yukina.

It was a happy feeling, knowing that even he could find love.

That's when she told the two about what happened between her and Kurama in the forest and about her speculations of the shrine. Kuwabara was familiar with the story between Kagome and InuYasha, and he was there to witness the bond she had with Sesshomaru. It was apparent he had not confessed to her before he died, telling her would only make things worse for her and Kurama both.

"Kagome…" Kuwabara began after Yukina excused her self from the room. "Although I can understand your dilemma, I can't say that it's right. You once told me that, InuYasha kept referring you as Kikyou's reincarnation."

Kagome confirmed this with a nod. Although she was sure he didn't mean it, InuYasha always slipped and called her Kikyou, always expected her to show some great skill, expected her to die. All for Kikyou. How could she forget such a feeling?

"He loved you, because you reminded him of Kikyou, it was wrong. It wasn't fair to give you such a responsibility because you two shared the same face. It isn't fair that you mistreat Kurama because he has the face of the one you loved."

The knowledge that came from Kuwabara was shocking in content and speaker. The group clearly underestimated him and when Yukina came back into the room, from the way he looked from her to the green eyed girl, Kagome doubted that he cared.

Kuwabara was right, what she was doing to Kurama was entirely wrong. He was different from InuYasha and Sesshomaru, unlike InuYasha he told her out right about how he felt, and unlike Sesshomaru he was giving her a chance to return his feelings.

She would have to apologize to him some how, and if he was still interested, take him up on his offer.

But when you analyzed the situation the only thing she had done was create an awkward tension between them. How was she suppose fix things when she embarrassed herself like some idiot?

How could she not realize that she was doing the same thing to Kurama that InuYasha did to her.

"Why don't you stay here for a while?"

Kagome smiled at Yukina's offer, she would have objected any other time. She would have but this time, she just needed some time to her self. By herself

with no intrusions from her family, friends, or memories.

"Alright." She sighed, "But I have to get some of my cloths."

"Oh that's fine!" Yukina clapped her hands, "I have plenty of extra kimono's and toiletries from when Yuske and his friends stay over!"

Kagome watched the ice apparition scurry off to places unknown, "If you were here, I should have known Yuske knew about it."

Kuwabara smiled half heartedly, "Don't worry about that. I'm the only one out of the group that still visits this place."

"Why is that?"

The swordsman just shrugged, his eyes giving way to his personal thoughts, "This place serves as a painful memory for those who can't let go of lost loved ones."

It wasn't questioned anymore after that, Kagome knew more than anyone how a place like this could hurt; but at least they could come here when they were ready, Shippo completely demolished the mansion Sesshomaru built, and with no one to pay for repairs, it would stay that way.

It was dinner for two.

Kagome hadn't arrived home so Sango assumed she would be out for the night. Which was good, they needed some time apart to deal with their own demons. Being around one another only reminded them of the loss they faced.

Well, it wasn't a large lost on Sango's part. Bankotsu dumped her weeks before the tragic event, so she didn't feel worthy enough to mourn him like a lover would.

She had to be strong, to get over what happened, besides when her family returned home, she didn't want them to see her this way.

Sango hadn't looked up from her empty plate, to tell the truth she was still hungry but from the magazines she found in the bathroom and in local stores she developed an unhealthy fear of gaining weight.

As if on queue Hiei walked behind her and placed a hot full plate on top of her empty one.

Sango just stared, "I'm not hungry…" her stomach disagreed. A blush flared from the sound but the fire apparition didn't laugh. Instead he walked back over to the other end of the table, a second plate for his self as well, "It's best to give your body what it wants."

He took a bite from hit plate, deepening the color on Sango's face, "Besides it should be decent enough appease your weak taste buds..."

The color vanished as Sango's head snapped back in Hiei's direction, "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Hiei just smirked and took another small bite, "It's nothing, just that I've had a little better in the wild."

If that didn't hit a nerve, nothing wood.

_How dare he come into my house, eat my food, and then complain about my cooking! _Without much thinking Sango picked up the pitcher of cold tea then promptly poured it over his head.

What was more irritating was the smile that still remained on his face. After a while, the two just stared at one another, Hiei with a grin of satisfaction on his face and Sango bending over the table, the plastic pitcher still in her hand.

The chair feel to the ground with a clack, before Sango could move away Hiei's hand flew to grip her chin, bringing her face close to his own. Even with the smile on his face, his voice sounded angry, seductive.

"You make my blood boil." Was his simple statement, and before the huntress could even blink, Hiei claimed her lips.

Sango found herself in a daze. It was strange, this feeling. She had made love with Miroku, and Bankotsu held her plenty of times in his arms; but this…this was something she wanted to melt in, become one with.

She caressed his cheek, and Hiei moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck. He was about to drag her onto the table when a rough, "Eh em." Caught their attention.

Sango returned to her own state of mind and looked over to see Yuske standing in the door way, arms folded a look of amusement on his face.

Embarrassed the demon exterminator ran in the alternate direction to her room.

The two boys looked after her, and then Yuske looked over to the other, "Damn Hiei you couldn't wait a few weeks before getting into her pants?"

The darker one shrugged and continued to eat his food, "You don't look too upset to see that I'm taking advantage of your kin."

"Eh…"Yuske agreed and began to help himself to Sango's leftovers, "You don't seem like to type to take over a woman like her. You have my permission."

The short one scoffed, "And yet you seem opposed to Kurama trying to take Kagome."

"The fox is different, compare the number of lovers to his and tell me you would let him try that on Yukina."

Hiei didn't even have to think, he nodded in agreement. Even if he didn't explain his feelings toward Sango, it seemed that everyone already knew. Good, it simply meant he wouldn't have to give any explanations and just do as he pleased.

"You do realize that you'll clearly have to spell it out to her right?"

Of course Yuske would have been the one to burst his bubble. This yokai was a man of action, not one of words, especially one of emotion.

Hours had past since the incident down stairs and after a hot bath, a cold shower, and another hot bath, Sango was still finding it hard to concentrate on the book in front of her. If it wasn't about their last mission it was about who could have possibly controlled and killed Naraku, and if wasn't about that, it was about the kiss.

The kiss, she really shouldn't be thinking about the kiss.

Maybe that was all she was good for, even though Bankotsu never really touched her, and they never shared a kiss she still felt that she was used. The last two men she gave her heart too pretty much gave it right back.

"And who was to say it meant something to him anyway. He's so aggressive and mysterious, no doubt he's probably had a lot of women in the past, I could have been one of them a few minutes ago…"

"Not really…"

Sango glared at Yuske, she hadn't even realized she was thinking out loud. "And how would you know that?"

Her cousin waved a hand and walked over to plop on her bed. It was annoying to have him there, but the action made her feel somewhat closer to him, like he actually considered her family.

"Hiei just isn't the type to do things like that out of the blue."

"You talk like you were there the whole time."

Yuske coughed down a chuckle and Sango was mortified.

"D-don't worry about it. Just give him a chance."

Sango just stared blankly at the pages in her book, she wasn't too sure if she could follow his advice, not with the jerks she dealt with in the past.

Yuske moved his hands behind his head, "I don't know what you've dealt with prior to meeting us Sango, but I can be sure that Hiei is serious."

"How?"

The spirit detective remained silent for a while, and when Sango turned to look at Yuske she found him starring out the window, "You met Keiko, my first and only girl right?"

Sango nodded once, "We met at a spa."

"We were friends for the longest time…and even though I never told her I loved her, or expressed my words exactly, she never left my side. I feel that I might have to tell her soon, that you and Hiei should get together soon; because you never know when our last fight might be our last."

The girl sighed softly; his words hit her heart somewhere. She wasn't sure if it was in the part that wanted to take a chance with Hiei or the part that just wanted to run away.

By the time she came up with another question Yuske had already fallen asleep.

She smiled at the memories they just created, he didn't have to come up here to make her feel better, and so she didn't have to wake him up.

Instead she reached over to turn off the light on her nightstand and went to bed herself. She would follow Yuske's advice.

When the sun rises, it marks a new chance for past mistakes to be corrected. When it rained; it meant the sun was crying because that chance was lost.

Since the sun was shining, Kagome took it as a sign. It wasn't too late to talk with Kurama.

The house was quite, even though Yukina could be seen running here and there throughout the house, no sounds from any activity could be heard.

Yukina did have a large assortment of kimono's but when one dug deeper plenty of casual shirts and jeans could be found.

Kagome just helped herself to a white shirt and black pants.

"Oh, Miss Kagome!"

The one in questioned looked at Yukina who was standing in the door way. Kagome felt kind of bad for not picking one of the many blue Kimono's Yukina had to offer then, but instead the ice princess walked over to the girl and smiled brightly, "They suit you better, I just came to let you know that your sister and friends have just arrived for breakfast, I forgot to wake you."

Well that was certainly a surprise.

Yukina had already left the room, leaving Kagome to clean up her area. When she was satisfied she walked into the hall and by some miracle Kurama was walking out of a room as well.

He took one glance in her direction, cast a casual nod and began to walk into the other room.

"W-wait!" Kagome called out after him, and when he turned around he was slightly annoyed to see that she wasn't even looking him in the eye, why couldn't she cast a daring look in his direction, was it really so bad that he looked like someone she held dear?

He moved to politely excuse himself when he saw her face, the girl was glowing red.

She was a bit nervous it was often that she was wrong and playing with the hem of her blouse wasn't fixing anything, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my harsh words yesterday, and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, and if you're still interested I was like to take you up on that offer."

The silence in the air could have killed anyone, Kagome still hadn't moved to look in his direction yet she could feel his eyes drilling into her face. Searching, seeking.

Slowly she raised her head and was pleased to see his golden-emerald stare.

As he walked towards her, he lifted a hand to his face, "It doesn't bother you?" he asked pointing to the silver tinted hair.

"No." she replied honestly.

His eyes shone a bright color; he stopped a foot in front of her and looked deep into her eyes, "They don't frighten you…"

Before answering she looked back into his eyes, past the color and memories and into the meaning they held. "No…" she answered hesitantly "They remind my of an old monk I used to travel with…" that part actually scared her, it meant the demon inside was probably a real pervert.

She cast her gaze aside before finishing, "…but I can look past that."

Kurama swore he would kill someone if this was some kind of dream, but when she looked into his eyes once more, he knew it wasn't.

Together they smiled and walked into the main room, hand in hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading with me thus far.**

**Please continue to read and review :3  
**


	17. Burden

**The Burden  
**

**

* * *

**

**XVII  
**

* * *

I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho

* * *

It was really strange how things were set up now. Not as far as school, well yea maybe school too, but as far as who seemed close and who didn't.

Kagome did her best not to make any comment on which sub group were formed in her large one.

Kurama walked beside her, talking with Hiei who was glaring at Yuske.

Yuske was sharing a joke with Sango and both Botan and Keiko were at the school performing their duties. Kagome wondered how her cousin and sister managed to get along so well, and while she was sure she should be happy about the bond, the fact that Hiei actually showed his anger, bothered her.

Agitated her.

If the idiot wanted her so bad why not just walk up and talk to her!

Kurama suddenly chuckled and a pair of crimson eyes had now made her a target. Under any normal circumstances the priestess might have shrieked and head for the hills, but considering all that she had been through, the miko would be damned if she let some gutless demon scare her with only his eyes.

She glared back, sending a mental _"Try it..."_ his way.

Hiei just scoffed and turned his gaze back towards Yuske and Sango, who were still chatting merrily with one another.

They really didn't have any time for this.

Kurama walked a bit slower, snaking his arm around Kagome's waste and allowing them to drift away from the group. When he was sure they were out of hearing range he looked down at the girl in his arms, "Something's troubling you..." he made more of a statement than a question but the girl confirmed it with a brief nod, "You know that feeling you get, when something is just too good to be true?"

"What about it?"

Kagome struggled, not really sure of how she should put it without sounding like a bad friend, "Well..." she sighed, and looked on, "...I get the feeling that when Hiei finally reveals himself to Sango-"

Kurama cut her off with a laugh, which irritated the hell out of her, but when she looked at him, she realized she may have sounded a bit silly.

They would face the man who controlled Naraku, the man who killed Sesshomaru and Rin. "You'll be with me, right?" Kagome asked softly.

Kurama merely took her by the hand and led her to the path they left, "That's a silly question."

All this time spent fighting and investigating, it was comical that she still needed to attend school. She could understand History, as a matter of fact because of what she learned in grade school helped her a lot with her adventures as a time traveler...science also understandable, reading was a given, but why in the world would she need how to solve a three dimensional triangle would be beyond her!

Math, oh Math, why couldn't it go burn somewhere?

She sighed and set her gaze out the window. Something was different, somehow something was different. Although she didn't know what it was. It couldn't have been irrelevant because it wouldn't be bugging her otherwise if it was.

She looked over to a group of students, over half of her class was gathered in a corner chatting away about how this would be their last year in high school, congratulating them on making senior year...

"We're seniors!" Kagome suddenly jumped out of her seat, her eyes wide and everyone looking at her in both amusement and awe.

Slowly she sunk into her seat. A whole new wave of depression eating away at her youth.

Kagome Higurashi was not your average high school girl, she couldn't even remember the point of high school anymore. Day by day, no matter what she did, demons and fairy tales from long and wide sought her out and thus wasted her youth.

When you thought about it that way, didn't everything suddenly become tiring?

This wasn't going to well, the pep talk worked but every time Hiei came near she would just jump to Yuske for his company.

The huntress sighed, steadily tapping her pen while gazing out the window. She knew it was coming, and that she didn't have long before Hiei found her alone. She wasn't ready! She wasn't ready for that kind of thing, to be swept away without a life jacket.

She frowned, the tapping sound becoming steadier and her eyes blurring from not blinking.

It wasn't that she didn't like him, she found him very attractive and interesting, she liked the fact that he teased her and found it cute how he would try to help without really helping.

"Miss Higurashi..."

She sighed and continued on, how in the world would she continue on doing this? Yes it was true; her life was no longer as a huntress, but as a priestess like her sister. Even though her father and grandfather did their best to fuse the two, it was a matter of time before both of them would have to choose one path to follow.

The two just didn't work well in one. It didn't however give advantages; teaches the priest or priestess how to wield large weapons, craft them, use their power, and track while the hunters would be able to purify and heal themselves as well as concentrate on their own energy. They covered each other's weak points.

"Miss Higurashi."

It was already discussed what the Higurashi daughters would do, Sango would continue her path as a Hunter and Kagome as priestess, the boys would train as both, night and day until their 16th birthday, where they would choose.

For some reason she saw Souta becoming the hunter and her brother the healer.

She didn't mind really, it was never in Kohaku's interest to hurt things, especially after befriending demons.

"MISS HIGURASHI!"

Sango jumped at the sudden sound of her name, her expression that of someone who had just woken up.

The teacher was a bit flustered, fixing her glasses in place before stating, "If my class is that boring, then how about you take a rest outside my classroom!"

Giggles echoed in the room as Sango made her way to the door.

Today was not her day.

Three weeks had already passed in the new school semester, fall was rapidly approaching and it was time to host another festival. Because of the season, fireworks would be hosted, a feast would be made, girls would dance with the man of their dreams, and everyone would be wearing a yukata.

Everyone was excited except for those who were "volunteered" to help with tonight's entertainment. Pretty much the only ones who could enjoy the festival until the fireworks were Kagome, Sango, Hiei and Kurama.

Kagome dressed in a summer yukata, the color deep violet and held together with a soft blue sash while Sango wore a deep green number, her sash a soft pink.

They were iffy about wearing them since they were the many gifts Sesshomaru had saved for them over the centuries, but they realized this was what they were for.

Hiei wore his all black number, and Kurama simply wore his white fighting Gi, earning looks of admiration from many of the school girls. It was strange, Kagome has expected them to try and bully her when it was found out they went together, but strangely enough they never came near her, she wondered if Sango had anything to do that that?

"You've been avoiding me."

Hiei spoke so suddenly it almost caused her to trip. Since when did he speak anyways?

Wasn't he supposed to be the silent type?

Sango hide her face behind her fan, trying to disperse the blood from her cheeks, "Why would I care enough to do that?" she shot back.

Hiei looked over to her, disappointment filling his eyes. Without saying another word he continued on, walking away from the group.

Sango could only stare in amazement, she chased him away, and the only one she had to blame was herself.

By the time the fireworks began to display Sango was feeling worried. He was a big demon he would handle himself, but then...she hurt him as well.

**-Beyond the Bone Eater's well - -**

The day had come when hell was unleashed upon Kikyo's village. People died, buildings burned and crashed but most eerily of all was that there were no screams. Everyone had vanished without a trace.

Kikyo walked in silence, wondering if it was alright to leave two lesser mikos and her younger sister alone back in the village. When she expressed her concern to InuYasha however, he merely scoffed and continued on with their adventure. The only one who hadn't said a word the whole way was Miroku.

If the reason why InuYasha chose to take on this mission wasn't enough of a shock then the fact that she had to deal with this cold priest was one enough. She sighed, the miko taking her bow and thumbing the string peacefully. It was no secret that the monk harbored hatred for the hanyu and priestess; they took all that mattered to him, his dear Sango.

It was because of her disappearance that he chose to give up his humanity, just for a chance to see her again in the future, she was taking this course to stay by InuYasha's side. It was a legend that should one of great spiritual power enter in the gates of Mt. Funaho, they would become that on equal footing as celestial beings. Their goal.

She had no idea why InuYasha suddenly wanted this, maybe losing his friends in one day was a big shock and he wanted to keep the ones he did have close. Either way it looked Miroku might have preferred the half demon over her, if only because all this happened due to her lack of will to remain dead.

The fireworks sounded off with a great boom, each one exploding in someone's ear, entrancing children with their patterns and colors.

Sango found Hiei sitting at the foot of some tree. Not too far from the group really.

The fire aspiration made no move to acknowledge her presence, making the atmosphere very awkward.

She sighed, decided to suck it up and moved to sit in front of him. His eyes however would not rest on her; instead they watched the fireworks, the lights reflecting in his eyes.

"Hiei...I'm so-"

"You were avoiding me." He continued with the same statement that he said before. It was true, and it bothered him. This motivated her even more to get this over with before she died from embarrassment.

As if hearing her thoughts, he looked down into her brown eyes, the aura around him somehow innocent.

"Do you love me?"

It was such a straightforward question. One she couldn't answer so easily, because she did not know, could not trust herself.

Hiei leaned in closer, hi hand caressing her cheek and peered deeply into her eyes, "If you come to me. I'll protect you, stay by my side...and I'll fight all that you fear."

"Even if it's myself?"

Hiei blinked in surprised by her words but when he saw the tears in her eyes he couldn't help but smile. Her crying face was so beautiful.

He leaned in and touched his forehead with hers, "Even you."

Sango inhaled, trying her best not to let the tears flow but before she could give her answer Hiei already had her wrapped in a warm kiss. A tight embrace.

A loving feeling that she was not alone and that he could be counted on for anything her heart desired.

Anything.

When they parted, the silence between them was softened by the embrace of their hands and the sounds of the fireworks in the distance.

"Do you think they're alright?" Kagome leaned her head against Kurama's shoulder. His hand moved, resting it on top of her small head. He smiled, gazing at the fireworks in the sky and pulled her closer. "With Hiei, who can say?"

But he knew his friend well, knew that Hiei would do whatever it took to get the girl he wanted, even if it meant being fragile, patient. For once he would witness what it would be like to see his friend in love.

**- Beyond the Bone Eater's well -**

It was finally that day, the day where all their fighting, all their suffering. All _his _suffering would end. Today, with the help of these two the torment and darkness that refused to leave his mind would cease.

It had been three days since InuYasha watched his two companions walked beyond the gates of the Mountain, three days since the hunger in his soul intensified, like it felt close to something, but no matter how much he wished it, if he walked beyond the barrier without the aid of a high priest or celestial being he would die. Horribly.

"**They're waiting..."**

The half demon sighed and listened to his conscious. At least, that what he assumed it was. "Who? Who's waiting?"

But instead of an answer, he only heard laughter

The gates finally opened, two silhouettes appearing at the top of the first case of stone steps. Their eyes glowed, one pair blue another a deep red. As the fog covered the grassland where InuYasha stood could not help but smile and make his way towards his dreams.

Both Kagome and Sango burst through their doors, laughing loudly, arms overflowing with stuffed animals and concession prizes. At first they felt guilty, it wasn't like their demonic boyfriends didn't have an advantage over the "challenging" games the festival had to offer but when they thought it over; they would have won themselves just as easily.

The happiness they showed, felt and experienced was so powerful they didn't notice the dark aura in their home, and by the time it came to their attention they knew it was too late.

Before them shone a pair of glowing white eyes sat in the darkest corner of the living room. Sango tried to twitch on the lights, but they did not work.

Kagome held her hands ready, her gifts on the floor and Sango stood right beside her.

"What do you want?" The slayer asked, trying her best to feel out what type of demon they were dealing with.

"A puppet." Kagome whispered.

The puppet cackled, a breeze from the window behind them began to blow furiously. "It is time that you come to me, should you want to see them alive again."

The window turned into a portal, thick miasma filled the house and both girls quickly covered their mouths out of reflex.

This was impossible, Naraku was dead, they had slain him 500 years ago, watched him die a few months back. He couldn't have been alive and yet...he was the only one who could control the toxic...the only one-

The image of the portal changed, on stone walls and connected chains hung Shippo, skin tattered eyes that were sunken in and swollen. And next to him in an even worse condition was Bankotsu. He was unconscious; unlike Shippo, who looked rather dead as he stared at nothing.

Sango was torn and was even more shocked to see that Kagome had enough time to run up stairs and ran back, their fighting gear in one pile, the weapons in another.

Kirara hissed at the portal and took a step back as she transformed. Even in her large feline form her expression was still the same, her fur standing on end.

"Kagome, it might be a trap."

Even while saying this Sango was garbing up herself, strapping up her pads and sword. Kagome looked at the other woman, Sango had to be torn up and confused. Bankotsu was found right after she literally hit it off with Hiei. Her own heart beat was raising, that was her baby on the other side of that portal. Her son, her child. "It might just be a trap." she looked towards her sister after tying her mask and pony tail.

She tried to look calm and cool but her voice betrayed her. Cracking up and choking back on tears, "I know it might be a trap but I have to go Sango. I have too."

Without further explanation the miko hopped onto Kirara's back and look straight into the portal. It was the cat who looked back towards the huntress.

Her fur bristled, the sound of a purr arising from her throat.

Sango cursed and swung her leg over her partner's side, her arms around Kagome's waste and held on tight.

Kirara flew though the portal and it closed in a vortex of poison mist.

_The screen went blank, nothing but fuzz that slowly faded into the image of the crimson filled room. Midoriko looked worse than she did before the video played and all Koenma could do was stare at the screen, at her face. _

_The pacifier long on the ground in awe of the history and power that surrounded the two girls; but there was only one question. If the answer to their problems was so simple, why spend days just showing him all of this._

_Midoriko moved to sit up in her bed, a shadow of a smile on her face, "If I had told you, you would not have understood, that evil is not always evil...you would have stopped them immediately before understanding what it was they had to do."_

_Koenma bit her lower lip in frustration. It wasn't until the next day that Kurama and Hiei went to check on them, and minutes after before they demanded their __whereabouts__ or his head, and the head of his father. _

_Now he knew, now he knew where they were, what would happen. _

"_Nothing you do, will stop the will of fate." The screen went blank__;__ the DVD popped out the player and turned to ash. _

_The spirit lord knew she was right, knew that no matter what he did the outcome would probably be the same. It would change nothing; but when Koenma looked at his phone, he picked it up and died a number. _

_It was impossible but he could at least let them try. _

_

* * *

_**For those of you who may be confused with the ending, please do not forget that this whole time the story was in Midoriko's narration. (See chapter 1 as a reference)**

**And now the story will be told in normal, present tense pov.**

**I hope you enjoy the story thus far.**

**Read and Reveiw**

**God Bless :)  
**


	18. Desire

**Desire**

**XViii**

* * *

**I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho**

* * *

All this time, all this time that was passing and all anyone could seem to do was wait.

Wait to see if Kagome was alive, wait to hear if she was dead; or worse...his mind couldn't bear to come up with worse.

The fact that he had done his share of kidnapping females...

Kurama snatched his phone from his pocket and checked the caller's log.

No missed called.

Three days, counting the time they were abducted.

Three days. Anything could happen in three days time.

So why wasn't he hurrying? Did he not think that he was serious? Oh he was so serious.

No he had to think rationally, he was no longer two souls sharing one body.

No.

The fox spirit stilled. Forcing his eyes closed and taking deep breaths.

When he reopened them, the irises reflected emerald green, small specks of gold made them look hazel. He was no longer a body with two souls.

Upon discovering the disappearance of the two girls he knew whomever was behind it had to be big. Bigger then his divided powers could handle. Even Yoko agreed, it had been time for the two to become one.

He looked down at his hands, they seemed different, yet the same.

It was lonely inside that head of his, no longer would he hear Yoko's...his bothersome voice anymore.

Was he insane to miss it?

Kurama almost didn't notice the vibration in his pants pocket. Forcing himself to remain calm he answered the restricted number.

"I'll be right there."

Kagome never thought that silence had a sound, not until today.

When she awoke that morning, she was surprised to find herself in such a dark place, and was even more surprised to find that she could not remember how she got there.

As she moved she noticed varies of minor things; Sango was still sleeping beside her on a very large bed, their weapons were no where in sight, and some took the liberty of changing their cloths.

This predicament reminded her of the time she awoke near the Spinx river, the river she met after her "death".

She sighed and moved her legs over the bedside, as she stood and examined herself in a near mirror, her eyes scanning over the black silk and lace dress, she knew this place was familiar.

No. She knew she had not been there before, it was the aura that surrounded the place, from the walls and from the very air she breathed.

This feeling of dread and blood lust washing over her was similar to the time she was captured and taken to Naraku's castle.

A place a evil.

This place was evil.

Sango had moved, mimicking her sister's movements and observing the sky through the bared window, she walked next to Kagome and followed her gaze towards the ground.

For a brief second she could not place why her sister looked so pale, why suddenly-

"Sango, Naraku is dead." Kagome didn't sound like she was asking, but was making an actual statement.

Sango was about to try and calm her down before she began to panic, but then she remembered; the ability to take the skills of an enemy that was slain, to control it for your own will.

"Naraku is dead."

There was no time to move now that they realized just who they were dealing with. It was all so obvious, the miasma, the sacred arrow that killed Sesshomaru.

A dark priestess.

They had given up on finding their weapons and instead took the liberty of ripped their dresses to their upper thighs, they wouldn't need those weapons. Metal and tricks would probably not work anyway. They had come across many doors and halls, the direction of the demonic energy leading them down a straight path.

The first set of doors they encountered this time was much larger than the last.

With a short confirmation Kagome and Sango both opened the door, and the sight before them was something they never thought they would see.

Directly in the center of the room, hanging elegantly from a beautiful chandelier in a red dress, was none other than Kikyo and a bloodied body underneath her.

Crimson blood stained orange red hair, a fluffy tail of sand laid limply on the floor.

Kagome sobbed and aid Shippo.

"No!" Sango held her back. The skin on both bodies resembled an odd color. If they touched the bodies without something covering their skin, they would die from direct poisoning.

She looked away, unable to look at the mess that was Shippo's body.

The wire was only visible due to the light reflecting off the string every now and again, and judging from how her head lolled forward, and the amount of blood dripping on the floor, Sango knew she was dead.

She took the stunned Kagome's hand and moved in a wide birth around the bodies, praying to God that Bankotsu had not shared the same fate.

The door behind the corpse lead to a small lobby.

Paintings of roses and battles adorned the walls, and an energy of lust and hope seethed from under the door.

They hadn't bothered looking at one another before opening that one as well.

Sango felt strange that she knew who would be beyond that door.

He still held an air of confidence, a right hand dangling to his side while his left remained in his pocket, his head cocked to the side and that perverted grin on his face.

His eyes, they were no longer a deep violet but somehow glowed a faded blue.

With just his appearance Sango's head began to spin, her breathing became shallow, but he did not move. All eyes were on her.

She knew what he wanted and what would happen, "Kagome..." The miko jumped, startled by the own sound of her name, "you know who is beyond that door..."

She didn't want to know, she shook her head and clung to her sister's arm.

Sango snapped away and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Don't! Just...don't..." she was quivering herself, scared, scared of what she had to do. Finally understanding what Midoriko meant her parting words.

With their dreams.

"Kagome. We have to do this together. Please, go...I'll catch up with you later.."

"You'll die..." she gasped... "You'll die..." tears started to stream from her eyes. "I should have listened, I knew this was a trap. I'm so sorry Sango...Shippo..." she sobbed and leaned against Sango's chest, "My Shippo..."

Sango shook her roughly, for the first time taking her eyes off Miroku's laughing face to stare into her sapphire eyes. "Take your revenge. They did this! Are you telling me you plan to cry while they kill you!"

Kagome just stared, her eyes wide and tears running on their own accord. At this point she wasn't sure if she would ever stop crying. Never again.

She lowered her head as Sango released her and made her way to the other side of the room. Miroku paid no mind to her, but before she could touch the knob.

"Don't worry, we'll all be together very soon."

Kagome opened the door, paying no heed to Miroku's words.

She took this time to look at her sister, just in case it was the last time.

Both of her last memories of Shippo and Sesshomaru were when they were dead. She refused to remember her sister that way. Sleeping in a dress of black.

When the door closed Sango knew that this would be the end, the end of her happy times, the end of learning. Of learning.

She looked up and huffed, this man...no this shadow before her that could only inflict pain into her life.

This was why she was born, why she trained day after day.

"_Ne Hiei..."_ she thought as she charged, _"Do you remember that promise we made, under the fireworks?" _

Her hand balled directly into a fist in a straightforward attempt to connect to his jaw.

Miroku dodged his hand blocking her fist and dodging to the side. There was no point in using holy energy to defeat a human, but this man, he would feel the wrath of her raw energy.

As soon as he moved left and twisted her waist and used the momentum to send her leg flying into his side. The skin laced with her energy.

He took the hit. Literally took it and held it against his chest.

He grinned, and she smiled.

"_I guess I lied."_

She kicked her leg free and held her hands positioned on top of one another, a sword of pink light forming in her hands.

"You were always so...feisty.." Miroku chucked and formed a sword of his own.

Sango roared and charged into combat.

This man would die.

There was only one thing these people wanted, only one thing that was ever pursued.

Kagome Higurashi's life. She really did wonder, did such a thing really have a high value. Was such a thing really forbidden to exist?

When the doors opened and she saw a dark figure sitting on something similar to a throne; Kagome felt uncertain on entering the room or not.

Inside was the man who was behind it all, the man who killed Shippo and Sesshomaru, the man who wanted nothing more than her soul.

"InuYasha..." she called out as she walked in, in her right hand formed an arrow and in the other a bow of blue energy. She notched the arrow and took aim, and imagined the arrow piercing his heart.

She chocked back a sob, tears flowing from her eyes, "Why.." she mummer, "Why did you take them away?"

In his right hand a wine glass filled with a red liquid move from side to side. He stared at it, contemplating wondering if this was a dream or somehow a reality.

"**InuYasha..."** he spoke to the one who had fallen asleep so long ago.. **"I will finally be able to fulfill my promise to you..." **he poured the liquid onto the floor along with the glass. When he came into the light he felt, more than saw the girl's surprise.

His irises were blue, the whites red and his ears larger than before. Underneath each eye was a purple mark, yet he retained his sanity.

Yes, he remembered this girl well.

Each time he was almost successful in breaking through the hanyu's body and gaining his freedom, she somehow managed to suppress him.

Each and every time.

He would keep his promise and return the wench to his hanyu's side. She just wouldn't be alive when he did so. The anger and shock should be enough to give him complete control over this body, and then the real blood shed would begin.

He walked forward, the miko still in stance and an spiritual arrow aimed towards his heart. Even like this she would probably not have the heart to let loose the arrow, she didn't have the strength to even kill the man that did harm to her son.

Not with this face.

He now stood in front of her, his clawed hand stroking the raven locks on her shoulder.

He almost laughed when the weapons faded away.

All this time, all this planning and it was coming to him so easily now. She just stared, stared deep into his eyes without a trace of hope.

He saw a flicker of emotion before he realized her intentions, but before he could move it was too late. The pain in his torso.

All of his planning.

The pain spread like wildfire in a dry field.

All of his years of waiting.

He collapsed after grabbing hold of her shoulder, gripping her with all his strength.

He would drag her down with her, kill her before she could finish the job. He moved to sing his fangs into her neck and found himself being thrown across the room.

Sango allowed her hand to drop. Bruises and blood covered her body, new rips were formed on the dress and one eye was sealed with dry blood.

She huffed and sank down beside Kagome, "Don't die..." she coughed, moving her hand revealed a large wound in he center of her stomach. "...not without me."

Kagome looked to her big sister and smiled.

Why had this been the easiest and yet the hardest thing to do?

InuYasha would not last long without any help, he would die in minutes and they...they would escape.

Kirara growled, roared and shot jets of flame towards the barrier that surrounded the castle.

When they first arrived through the portal she found herself being thrown and tossed about in a vortex of wind. When the gusts settled the girls were gone.

The barrier was up and there was no way for her to go back for help.

For days she slept by the barrier, for days she tried to break it with all her might but it was no use.

She hissed and roared into the foggy sky, hoping that someone might hear her and come to aid her two friends.

A bright light shone from behind and on instinct the neko faced it and prepared for battle. Rushing through was the red haired boy who always was around Kagome and a short demon whose eyes bleed.

She calmed down a bit and sent a mental link to the fire demon, explaining to him all that had happened. When she finished Hiei nodded to Kurama and they both prepared to break down the barrier.

Before they could actually do anything the building began to shake and started to crumble.

Sango and Kagome looked at one another then towards the shaking ceiling. They were in the third chamber, the one where Kikyou and Shippo were left.

Before their eyes the bodies turned to ash and floated away on an invisible wind.

The tears were still flowing, Kagome was just to numb to do anything aloud.

She was tired, weary and needed her bed.

Sango stopped her, her gaze behind them. A bright light exploded and knocked down all the walls that blocked the way to the central chamber.

A mechanical laugh filled the room.

"_You must defeat him..."_

The voice was so familiar and warm, calling them into the bright light. They both stood but before either one could take a step forward, they heard their names being called.

Kurama, Hiei and Kirara rushed to their side. Each one carrying an expression of worry.

When the girls faced their lovers, they each held a smile that would send anyone into alarm.

The memories of their pasts lives, the lives of the ones who became the original sacred jewel. What they did, how they did it.

Kurama and Hiei knew that something wasn't right and that if they wanted to do anything to save the girls they needed to leave quickly, but the girls didn't seem to be all there.

The smiles on their faces were filled with pure happiness.

Sango kissed Hiei's cheek then her sister and walked into the light.

Kagome just turned towards Kurama and smiled, "You'll wait for me right?"

What was this feeling? He didn't like this feeling.

She was lying, he knew she was lying, _"Don't go!" _that's what he wanted to say, wanted to scream while dragging her from this place, why could he only nod and tell her "Forever."

"_Don't go." _

Kagome moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Why couldn't he wrap his arms around her and hold her then, tell her how much he loved her.

When she turned her back and walked with her sister into the light. He began to cry, silently at first.

He fell to his knees.

Hiei could only stare.

What was this force, this invisible force that made them stay put calmly?

Why was he so grateful that he at least got the chance to see her?

The room was filled with a warm light; but Kagome and Sango both knew that there were in the very heart of this demon. A demon who had lost his physical form, when they joined hands, they felt another pair that held them together.

Midoriko smiled peacefully and closed her eyes, the two girls did the same.

Together they prayed and the demon soon came into view. A dragon made from the many bodies and hearts of evil men and demons like.

If one looked carefully they could see InuYasha, seeming to be sleeping peacefully beside Miroku on the side of his belly.

All three of them chanted, and a pure light of the purple erupted from the trio. The dragon encircled them all and roared as it was hit with the light.

It was if her heart exploded.

All of her feelings;her past experiences, slowly becoming one with the two females beside her. Then finally Kurama's smiling face.

She had done it!

Kagome did it. She experienced a love that only required her to love back in return.

Invisible arms embraced her. She didn't need to look up to know who they belong too, for she knew.

Kagome was where she belonged.

Slowly the light died down, shrinking in the room where the girls had left the boys.

It grew smaller, dimming around Kirara.

After a few seconds a thin string was wrapped around her furry neck, it's pendant a round jewel in the shape of an orb.

Shining with a pure light from within.

"_Will you wait for me?" _

Her question would forever be engraved into his mind, her expression in his soul.

He made a promise and he would keep it.

Standing he moved towards the portal, a hand running across Kirara's head, not even glancing at the jewel. There was no point now.

The thing that was destroyed had come back to this world, and he would give up his life, to keep it safe.

Hiei hadn't moved since the jewel formed. Red eyes glared at the orb around Kirara's neck.

"_What are you thinking?"_

He heard Kurama in his mind. He almost didn't answer, he was almost ashamed.

"_I'm envious. In the end their past mates got exactly what they wanted."_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you all for reading this story thus far. I am glad I made it to the end.**

**The next chapter will be the final chapter! **

**Please give me your opinions and wishes as to what you would like to happen!**

**The group went through a lot thus far and I hope to continue many other small stories based off the WNTE universe (Of course I will mark them as so!)**

**Thank you once again :)**

**Review  
**

**And God Bless!  
**


End file.
